Things change
by wickienchen
Summary: Things change Dinge ändern sich. Ein schicksalhaftes Unwetter, eine schicksalhafte Begegnung, eine Geschichte. Viel möchte ich nocht nicht verraten, lest doch einfach selbst! Teilweise Lemon! Es geht endlich weiter! Chap 24 online!
1. Das Gewitter

**Hi **alle miteinander!

Hier ist meine neue Story. Ich hoffe auf viele Liebe reviews! Ach ja, hier noch der **Disclaimer:** mir gehört fast nix - die bekannten Figuren gehören JRK (Harry Potter) und das Gedicht am Beginn gehört Georg Trakl.

Ein Titel für diese Stroy folgt noch, bisher bin ich noch unentschlossen - hab ja erst das erste Kapitel abgetippt und schon einige Ideen für die Weiterführung der Story, aber da lasst euch mal schön Überraschen!

* * *

**_Das Gewitter_ **

Georg Trakl

Ihr wilden Gebirge, der Adler

Erhabene Trauer.

Goldnes Gewölk

Raucht über steinerner Öde.

Geduldige Stille odmen die Föhren,

Die schwarzen Lämmer am Abgrund

Wo plötzlich die Bläue

Seltsam verstummt,

Das sanfte Summen der Hummeln.

O grüne Blume -

O Schweigen.

Traumhaft erschüttern des Wildbachs

Dunkle Geister das Herz,

Finsternis,

Die über die Schluchten hereinbricht!

Weiße Stimmen

Irrend durch schaurige Vorhöfe,

Zerrißne Terrassen,

Der Väter gewaltiger Groll, die Klage

Der Mütter,

Des Knaben goldener Kriegsschrei

Und Ungebornes

Seufzend aus blinden Augen.

O Schmerz, du flammendes Anschaun

Der großen Seele!

Schon zuckt im schwarzen Gewühl

Der Rosse und Wagen

Ein rosenschauriger Blitz

In die tönende Fichte.

Magnetische Kühle

Umschwebt dies stolze Haupt,

Glühende Schwermut

Eines zürnenden Gottes.

Angst, du giftige Schlange,

Schwarze, stirb im Gestein!

Da stürzen der Tränen

Wilde Ströme herab,

Sturm-Erbarmen,

Hallen in drohenden Donnern

Die schneeigen Gipfel rings.

Feuer

Läutert zerrissene Nacht.

Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Die Luft war zum Schneiden. Eine ungeheure Spannung hatte sich aufgebaut, eine Spannung, die sich bald entladen würde. Es war fast so, als ob dies ein Schicksalstag sein sollte.

Die meisten Menschen kümmerte es kaum. Sie waren an Gewitterstimmungen gewöhnt. Es war zwar etwas seltsam sie bereits am Vormittag zu haben und noch dazu mit so einer fast unwirklichen Himmelskulisse, aber das Wetter ist eine Laune der Natur, deshalb beachtete es keiner so wirklich. Die Menschen gingen ihren Arbeiten nach oder sie frönten ihrer Muße, sie liefen eilig hin und her, lasen, schrieben, kicherten oder schliefen auch. Letzteres tat auch ein junges Mädchen, das seine gerade begonnenen Ferien mit einem Langschlaftag begonnen hatte.

Plötzlich zuckte ein Blitz durch den verdunkelten Himmel. Ein lauter Knall ließ Hermione aus ihrem gemütlich warmen Bett hochfahren. „Scheiß Wetter, wie kann so etwas nur sein, ich glaube es kaum, dass es mich geweckt hat, ich hatte gerade so einen schönen Traum!" Da an schlafen sowieso nicht mehr zu denken war, beschloss Hermione aufzustehen und den Tag zu nutzen. Sie zog sich einen Hausanzug an und ging in die Küche, um sich Frühstück zu machen. Ihre Eltern waren bereits außer Haus, daher konnte sie es sich auch erlauben es sich zum Frühstücken im Wohnzimmer vorm Fernseher bequem zu machen. Genüsslich trank sie ihren Kaffee und genoss das Croissant mit selbstgemachter Marillenmarmelade, der Spezialität ihrer Mutter.

Zur gleichen Zeit schleppte sich eine Frau, knapp 30 Jahre alt, zu eine kleinen Kirche auf einer Lichtung. Das Unwetter hatte sie vollkommen überrascht und in ihrer Panik hatte sie eine Wurzel übersehen, die sie straucheln ließ. Zu allem Unglück war genau in diesem Moment der Blitz in einen Baum über ihr gefahren und hatte diesen zu Fall gebracht. Die Frau konnte sich nur durch pures Glück vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren und versuchte sich nun schwer verletzt in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die Pforte der Kirche erreichte und noch erleichterter war sie, als sich die Tür aufstoßen ließ. Diese Kirche war schon hunderte von Jahren alt und hatte bisher jedem Unglück getrotzt, sie würde auch dieses Mal nicht erzittern. Mit letzter Kraft robbte die Frau in die Kirche hinein und brach dann unter einem Ächzen zusammen. Sie bemerkte die sorgenden Augen der alten Schwester nicht, die sie behutsam auf eine Trage hievte und diese dann in eine kleine Kammer brachte. Die Schwester versuchte so gut es ihr möglich war die Wunden zu versorgen, aber sie bemerkte bald, dass sie für die junge Frau nicht mehr viel tun konnte, als ihre Schmerzen zu lindern und ihr das Sterben zu erleichtern. Plötzlich schlug die junge Frau ihre Augen auf und vertraute der älteren ein Geheimnis an. Ein Geheimnis, das sie schon seit etwas mehr als 16 Jahren mit sich herumtrug. Sie nahm der alten Frau das Versprechen ab, für sie die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen, denn das war, warum sie sich in dieser Gegend aufhielt, die sei seit 16 Jahren gemieden hatte. Als die alte Frau schließlich dieses Versprechen gab, hauchte die junge noch ein leises „Danke" und schloss dann ihre Augen für immer.

* * *

Bin schon voll Gespannt, was ihr dazu meint! Also seid nett un drückt auf den kleinen, feinen Button! 


	2. Geheimnisse

Hallo zusammen! 

Hier kommt der zweite Teil der Story, hab ja versprochen mich ranzuhalten. Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist wieder nicht so lange, wie du es gerne hättest **Aleksandra,** aber dafür bin ich schon wieder fleißig am weitertüfteln – die Richtung verrate ich noch immer nicht, und ja der liebe Draco wird auch noch zu seinem Auftritt kommen, das kann allerdings noch etwas dauern. Eine kleine Info noch für **Sirendipity**: die junge Frau stolpert, fällt hin und wird dann beinahe vom Baum erschlagen, sie kann sich noch mit letzter Kraft retten und ihr lang gehütetes Geheimnis weitergeben.

Eine Antwort gleich vorne weg: die Geschichte spielt direkt nach Dumbledores Tod.

So und nun zu allerletzt kommt der **DISCLAIMER**: mir gehört nur die Geschichte (und Concorida Black), die bekannten Figuren sind alle von JKR geborgt und ich verdiene kein Geld damit – nur reviews.

* * *

**Geheimnisse**

Die Alte Frau konnte nun nichts anderes tun, als das, das ihr von der jungen, sterbenden aufgetragen worden war. Sie setzte sich und schrieb einen Brief an einen gewissen Professor Dumbledore in Hogwarts. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor von dem Mann oder dem Ort gehört, aber sie tat, was der letzte Wille dieser geläuterten Seele gewesen war. In dem Brief sollte einzig und allein stehen, dass sie um ein Treffen bat, da sie eine Nachricht für ihn hätte. Die junge Frau hatte ihr aufgetragen die Botschaft an den Fuß einer Eule zu binden und dieser dann den Adressaten des Briefes zu nennen. Außerdem sollte sie diesen Vorgang wiederholen, falls sie nicht innerhalb der nächsten beiden Stunden Besuch bekäme.

Hermione hatte inzwischen ihr ausgiebiges Frühstück beendet und war nach ausgiebigem zappen zum Schluss gekommen, dass ihr auch der Fernseher kein guter Unterhalter war. Aus diesem Grund zog sie sich einen Regenmantel über und begab sich zur Bushaltestelle, um in die Stadt zu fahren. Sie hatte vor sich in der Stadt den neuen Buchladen anzusehen, von dem ihr ihre Mutter erzählt hatte. Der Bus war nicht sehr überfüllt, denn kein normaler Mensch wollte um diese Uhrzeit und vor allem bei diesem Wetter in die Stadt fahren. Hermione fand also relativ leicht einen Platz und betrachtete während der Fahrt die Landschaft, die an ihr vorbeirauschte. Endlich angekommen fand sie das besagte Geschäft sehr schnell und begann zu stöbern.

In Hogwarts flatterte eine Eule in Professor Dumbledore's Büro. Sie ließ den Brief einfach fallen und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Minerva McGonagall, die inzwischen die Leitung der Schule nach dem Tod ihres Vorgängers, Mentors und Freundes Albus Dumbledore übernommen hatte, schaute den Brief verwundet an, öffnete ihn und zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hinterließ eine Abwesenheitsnotiz, die aber keinem sagte, wohin sie wollte und begab sich durch den Kamin in den Honigtopf, von dem aus sie zu dem angegebenen Punkt apparierte.

Hermines Bücherstoß hatte mittlerweile eine ziemliche Größe erreicht, als sie beschloss doch auszusortieren. Sie fing also an die Bücher der Reihe nach durchzugehen und entschied bei jedem einzelnen, ob es wert wäre gekauft zu werden oder nicht. Schließlich hatte sie einen inneren Kreis von zwölf Büchern ausgewählt, aus dem sie sich dann schlussendlich fünf Bücher herauspickte, um diese zu kaufen. „Man weiß ja schließlich nie, wie das Wetter wird und ich kann ja schließlich nicht sofort mit dem Lernen für die Schule anfangen, wenn die Ferien erst gerade begonnen haben!" dachte die junge Hexe.

Die alte Schwester hatte sich fast zu Tode erschreckt, als plötzlich eine Frau in einem schwarzen Umhang vor ihr erschien. Mit knappen Worten stellte sich die Fremde als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts vor und teilte ihr mit, dass der Adressat ihres Briefes vor kurzem leider verstorben war. Der alten Schwester war es, als ob die Frau diesen Verlust sehr betrauerte. Dies hinderte sie aber nicht daran direkt zur Sache zu kommen. Sie erzählte der Unbekannten von der jungen Frau, die sie in ihrer letzten Stunde begleitet hatte und von derbem Geheimnis. „Es ist also wahr!" flüsterte Minerva McGonagall, „Ich erinnere mich an sie, sie war gerade in der vierten Klasse, als ihre Mutter sie von der Schule nahm. Den Grund dafür habe ich nie erfahren! Jetzt wird mir einiges Klarer. Ich danke ihnen herzlich." „Eine Frage noch Misses", setzte die Alte an, „was ist mit ihrem Leichnam?" „Ich denke, dass wir ihre sterblichen Überreste in der Familiengruft der Blacks beisetzen werden. Ich denke nicht, dass ihre Tochter etwas dagegen hat. Ich werde mich um alles notwendige kümmern." Mit diesen Worten und einem „Plopp" verschwand die Frau so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war und ließ eine, nun vollkommen verwirrte, Nonne zurück.

Minerva musste nun erst einmal ihre Gedanken ordnen. Das, was ihr die Nonne eben erzählt hatte, hatte sie doch etwas aus der Fassung gebracht. Nichtsdestotrotz musste sie zusehen, um die Angaben überprüfen. Aus diesem Grund war es eine Notwendigkeit Concordia Black zu besuchen. Concordia Black jagte ihr zwar nicht unbedingt Schrecken ein, doch zugegebenermaßen etwas unheimlich war ihr diese alte Hexe schon. Minerva wusste zwar, dass Concordia sich von der übrigen Black – Sippschaft unterschied, sie war von Anfang an immer gegen Voldemort gewesen, aber dass sie zu solchen Maßnahmen fähig war, verwunderte sie doch ein wenig. Gemäßigten Schrittes ging Minerva nun auf das Anwesen von Concordia Black zu. Auf der letzten Stufe angekommen zögerte sie ein wenig, betätigte dann aber den Türklopfer.

* * *

So liebe Leute, seid so nett und lasst mir eure Meinung zukommen, damit ich einen größeren Anreiz habe die Geschichte voranzutreiben – alias in den Computer zu hämmern, denn in meinem Kopf ist sie ja schon!

P.S.: Tut mir leid, eigentlich wollte ich dieses Kapitel schon gestern hochladen, hatte aber einige Probleme, deshalb bekommt ihr heute gleich zwei Kapitel!


	3. Mehr Geheimnisse

**Mehr Geheimnisse**

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend. Eine Hauselfe deutete Minerva ihr zu folgen. Die Elfe brachte die Schulleiterin zu ihrer Herrin in die Bibliothek. Als Minerva die Bibliothek betrat, sah sie vorerst nur das Schattenspiel, welches das Feuer in dem abgedunkelten Raum verursachte. Sie näherte sich langsam dem Stuhl, der ihr den Rücken kehrend zum Kamin gerichtet war. Vorsichtig, um die alte Frau nicht zu erschrecken umrundete sie den Stuhl. „Ah, Minerva McGonagall, ich habe dich bereits erwartet," sagte die alte Frau. „Es ist also soweit, die Wahrheit hat ihren Weg gefunden. Bevor wir jedoch beginnen, setzt dich erst mal." Die Alte wies auf den zweiten Stuhl, der auf der anderen Seite eines kleinen Tisches stand. „Möchtest du auch einen Schluck Tee?" Minerva nickte und mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes schenkte Concordia eine Tasse ein. „Mit etwas Tee plaudert es sich leichter. Ich nehme an, du bist hier, um die Geschichte meiner sterbenden Urenkelin bestätigen zu lassen." „Concordia, woher weißt du, dass deine Urenkelin tot ist?" „Eine Familiensache – es wird aber nur in der weiblichen Linie weitergegeben, wenn etwas mit meinen in direkter Linie blutsverwandten nicht stimmt, so spüre ich es durch ein Amulett. Und da es nur noch zwei weitere Mitglieder meiner Linie gibt und nur eine unvorsichtig genug ist, sich in der Muggelwelt töten zu lassen, kann es nur meine Urenkelin gewesen sein." „Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie in der Muggelwelt getötet wurde?" Minerva war sehr gespannt auf diese Antwort. „Weil wir Blackfrauen in der Linie der Concordia, meiner Urgroßmutter, entweder eines natürlichen Todes durch Krankheit, Unfälle oder ähnliches sterben können, oder an einem gebrochenen Herzen. Diese Tatsache hängt mit genau derselben Familiensache zusammen, die ich bereits erwähnt habe. Nun aber zum Grund deines Besuches Minerva." Concordia nippte an ihrer Teetasse, holte tief Luft und begann erneut zu sprechen: „Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an meine Urenkelin, Vidette oder?" „Ja, das begabte Mädchen, das in der vierten Klasse von der Schule genommen wurde." beantwortete Minerva die Frage. „Genau dieses Mädchen meine ich. Wir entschieden damals, dass es die beste Lösung für das Mädchen sei. Sie hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon genug durchgemacht." Minerva zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie konnte sich nie so recht mit den Regeln anfreunden, was dir ja eigentlich bekannt sein dürfte." Minerva nickte lächelnd „Ja, dieses Mädchen war für ihr Alter verdammt viel unterwegs und brachte sich ständig in Schwierigkeiten und damit auch in mein Büro, da ich ihr Hausvorstand war." „Du sagt es, sie war eine verdammt neugierige kleine Gryffindor, mir nicht so unähnlich. Doch diese Art wurde ihr eines Tages zum Verhängnis. Sie spazierte sehr gerne Abends zum See. Eines Abends traf sie dort auf jemanden." Concordia brach erneut ab, um nach einem Schluck Tee wieder zu beginnen. „Wer genau es war, hat sie mir immer verschwiegen, ich kann nur soviel sagen, er gehört zum innersten Kreis von Voldemorts Anhängern, ich tippe auf Barty Crouch jr., bin mir aber nicht sicher. Sie traf sich mit diesem Mann des öfteren und irgendwann blieb es augenscheinlich nicht mehr beim bloßen reden. Als Vidette jedoch bewusst wurde, dass er sie nur benutzt hatte, um an Informationen zu kommen, brach sie das Verhältnis ab. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es bereits zu spät. Sie war schwanger. Um die beiden zu schützen nahmen wir Vidette aus der Schule und das Kind wurde Muggeln zur Erziehung übergeben." „War Vidette damit einverstanden?" „Die Idee mit den Muggeln stammte sogar von Vidette. Sie wollte sichergehen, dass ihre kleine Tochter behütet und von ihrem Vater unerkannt aufwächst. Das Mädchen ist durch die Familienmagie sehr gut geschützt und die Muggel, die wir gemeinsam aussuchten, schienen auch sehr gute Eltern zu sein. Sie hatten ihre eigene Tochter durch eine schlimme Krankheit verloren und nahmen unser kleines Mädchen mit einer solchen Liebe auf, wie ich sie selten gesehen habe. Außerdem habe ich meine Ururenkelin immer wieder beobachtet." „Und wie hast du das gemacht?" Concordia grinste „Liebe Minerva, das müsstest du eigentlich am Besten wissen, meine Katze." „Du bist auch ein Animagus!" „Ja ich bin eine Eule" „Ich verstehe, das war natürlich relativ leicht, sie zu beobachten, da das Haus der Familie am Waldrand liegt." „Richtig meine Liebe." „Doch eines verstehe ich noch immer nicht. Warum war Vidette gerade heute in der Muggelwelt unterwegs?" „Denk nach Minerva, was naht bald?" „Der 17. Geburtstag des Mädchens." „Ganz genau, sie wird bald volljährig und hat somit Anspruch die gesamte Wahrheit zu erfahren. Nur meine liebe Vidette war viel zu unvorsichtig, sie wollte ihre Tochter nicht erschrecken, das musste sie leider mit dem Leben bezahlen. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich würde sie gerne wieder zu mir ins Haus holen." „Aber natürlich Concordia"

Die beiden Frauen erhoben sich und apparierten zur Kirche. Dort unterhielten sie sich kurz mit der Nonne und brachten dann den Leichnam von Vidette Black in das Anwesen von Concordia. Concordia beauftragte die Hauselfen Videttes Begräbnis vorzubereiten. Concordia ordnete eine kleine Familienbeisetzung an, um nicht zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Sie entschied sich auch gegen eine Todesanzeige im Tagespropheten, aus demselben Grund. Das einzige, das sie jetzt unbedingt tun wollte, war der Tochter ihrer Urenkelin zu offenbaren, wer sie wirklich war.

„Minerva, würdest du mich begleiten? Dich kennt sie schließlich!" „Mit Vergnügen Concordia." Somit machten sich die beiden Frauen auf den Weg in die Muggelwelt.

* * *

Hallo und so! Wieder ein neues Kapitel! Ach seid doch so lieb und lasst mich wissen was ihr denkt! 


	4. Wahrheit

Hallo Liebe Leute! 

Hier ist schon wieder ein neues Chappie, diesmal sogar etwas länger! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, liebe Reviewer! knuddel

Liebe Grüße an alle, die mir fleißig ihren Senf zu meiner Geschichte abgeben!

So und nun noch einige Worte an meine Schwarzleser: ich finde es nett, dass euch meine Geschichte so sehr interessiert, aber ich finde es echt unverantwortlich, dass ihr mich (und auch alle anderen Autoren) so im Regen stehen lasst! Gar nicht lieb!

Wickienchen

P.S.: Aleksandra du hast vollkommen recht!

* * *

**Wahrheit**

Hermione war in eines ihrer neu erstandenen Bücher vertieft, als es klingelte. Erst nach dem dritten Klingeln realisierte sie, dass sie noch alleine im Haus war, da ihre Eltern noch arbeiteten. Also erhob sie sich mit einem „Ich komme!" und lief die Treppen hinunter zur Haustüre. Sie öffnete diese schwungvoll und bei dem Anblick der Personen, die eingelassen werden wollten, blieb ihr für einen Moment der Mund offen. Sie fing sich aber relativ schnell wieder und bat die beiden Damen herein. Als die drei im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren kam Hermione noch ihren Gastgeberpflichten nach und stellte schnell eine Karaffe mit Eistee und den dazugehörigen Gläsern auf den Tisch. Nun schenkte sie noch den Tee ein und setzte sich dann schlussendlich auch auf das Sofa.

„Professor, was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?" fragte Hermione höflich. „Ich möchte Ihnen jemanden vorstellen Miss Granger. Das ist Concordia Black, meine alte Bekannte. Sie wird Ihnen den Grund unseres Besuches erläutern. Doch noch eine Frage vorneweg: wann kommen Ihre Eltern nach Hause? Diese Angelegenheit betrifft auch sie." Hermione sah auf die Uhr. „Meine Eltern sollten eigentlich jede Minute hier auftauchen", antwortete sie. Betretene Stille erfüllte den Raum.

Concordia musste plötzlich lächeln. Diese Situation war doch zu komisch. Sie wartete auf die Zieheltern ihrer Ururenkelin, um derselben ihre Identität zu offenbaren und die junge Lady erinnerte sie einfach zu sehr an sich selbst. Sie hatte genau die selben neugierigen Augen und das sanfte Wesen, die Beherrschtheit, die Ruhe. Oh ja, dieses Mädchen war eine unverkennbare Black. Wenn sie auch braun Haare hatte, die sich nur alle paar Generationen wieder zeigte, so hatte sie den Black'schen Lockenkopf geerbt. Nur noch zu lebhaft konnte sich Concordia an ihre Jugend erinnern, wie sie selbst mit diesen Locken gekämpft hatte, doch die Jahre hatten es gut mit ihr gemeint und die störrischen Locken waren sanften Wellen gewichen.

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Concordia die beiden Personen erst, als sie den Raum betraten und nicht wie sie es gewöhnt war, mit einer kleinen Vorwarnzeit. Hermione stellte die beiden als ihre Eltern vor. Im Gegenzug stelle die junge Frau auch ihre Hauslehrerin und jetzige Direktorin sowie deren Bekannte vor. Hermiones Vater überlegte und sprach dann: „Concordia Black, ich nehme an eine Verwandtschaft zu Vidette Black oder?" Concordia nickte. „Vidette war meine Urenkelin." Hermiones Mutter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „War?" „Ja, sie ist heute in dem Unwetter ums Leben gekommen." „Tut mir leid zu hören" antwortete Hermione. „Ja, sie war die vorletzte meiner Blutlinie. Es ist jammerschade, dass sie.. Oh Moment. Das passt noch nicht. Mr. und Mrs. Granger, ich denke sie haben den Grund meines Besuches verstanden?" Die Grangers nickten. „Hermione", begann Mrs Granger, „du weißt ja, dass dein Vater und ich dich über alles lieben. Und du weißt auch, dass wir keine Kinder mehr bekommen können. Das liegt aber nicht an den Komplikationen bei deiner Geburt, sondern an denen bei der Geburt unserer ersten Tochter. Gloria starb relativ kurz nach ihrer Geburt." Mrs. Granger brach ab, an ihrer Stelle führte Mr. Granger die Geschichte fort: „Kurz nachdem Gloria gestorben war, kam ein junges Mädchen zu uns, das uns bat ihre Tochter als die unsere anzunehmen, da sie in ihrer Welt zu gefährdet wäre." Er schaute lange in die Augen seiner Tochter; ja sie war seine Tochter, Blutsverwandtschaft hin oder her, er hatte das Mädchen großgezogen. „Ja Hermine, dein Vater sagt die Wahrheit! Du bist nicht unsere leibliche Tochter, sondern die Tochter von Vidette Black. Ich weiß, wir hätten es dir früher sagen sollen, aber es war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Hermione musste das alles erst verarbeiten. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein, was die beiden da sagten? War sie wirklich die Tochter von Vidette Black, also eine reinblütige Hexe?

Nun schaltete sich Professor McGonagall ein. „Ich weiß es ist viel auf einmal, Hermione. Zuerst Dumbledors Tod, dann diese Neuigkeiten. Doch hören Sie zu und lassen erst einmal alles wirken. Es wird sich so einiges klären, das selbst Ihre Adoptiveltern noch nicht wissen."

Minerva McGonagall blickte nun zu Concordia Black und gab dieser durch ein Nicken das Startzeichen für die Geschichte ihrer Urenkelin. „Hermione, so heißt du doch, oder?" „Ja", antwortete die junge Frau scheu. „Das ist der Name, den deine Mutter für dich ausgesucht hat. Dein zweiter Vorname beginnt mit J, oder?" Auch dies bejahte Hermione wieder. „Mein zweiter Vorname ist Jane, nach meiner Mutter." „Und das J stand eigentlich für Joanna, deine Großmutter, die leider kurz nach deiner Geburt verstarb. Wir dachten jedoch alle, dass es sicherer für dich sei, dich nach deiner Adoptivmutter zu benennen. Du musst wissen deine Mutter war noch sehr jung, als du geboren wurdest. Vidette war gerade erst 15 geworden. Doch sie selbst hatte die Idee dich wegzugeben, um dich vor deinem Vater zu schützen. Wer dieser Mann ist, vor dem sie solche Angst hatte, kann ich nur vermuten, aber Minerva sagt, er hat dir und deinen Freunden bereits im vierten Schuljahr seine Aufwartung gemacht. Er gehört oder viel mehr gehörte zum innersten Kreis von Voldemorts Anhängern." Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie die alte Frau diesen Namen aussprechen hörte. „Ja du hast richtig gehört, ich spreche den Namen dieses Bastards aus. Ich gehöre nicht zu seinen Anhängern und deine Großmutter, meine Enkelin, starb im Krieg gegen ihn. Der Familienname Black bedeutet im Normalfall Treue und Ergebenheit dem dunklen Lord gegenüber, ich weiß. Doch meine Linie hat sich noch immer gegen die Tyrannei gestellt, meine Tochter ebenso wie meine Enkelin, meine Urenkelin und ich genauso. Wie ich gehört habe, hast auch du es bereits gewagt diesem Bastard die Krallen der Blacks zu zeigen." Hermione wusste nun gar nicht mehr, was sie von der alten Hexe halten sollte. Irgendwie war sie ihr sehr sympathisch und was sie über ihre Mutter, Vidette gesagt hatte, hörte sich nach einer verdammt starken Frau an. „Gut", dachte sie, „ich bin schon gespannt, was ich noch alles erfahre." Concordia erzählte Hermione alles über die Familie und über ihren vermutlichen Vater was sie bereits auch schon Minerva erzählt hatte. Hermione konnte es nicht glauben, einer der schlimmsten Todesser sollte ihr Erzeuger sein?

Concordia nannte auch den Grund, warum Vidette ihre Tochter aufsuchen wollte. Vidette hatte nämlich Besuch bekommen. „Letzte Woche ist auf einmal eine entfernte Cousine bei uns hereingeschneit, um genau zu sein Videttes Cousine 5. Grades. Ihr Name dürfte dir ein Begriff sein. Narzissa Malfoy." Als Concordia diesen Namen aussprach erntete sie von Minerva einen Fragenden Blick, alle anderen erwarteten gespannt, wie sich Narzissa jetzt in dieses Bild einfügte. Natürlich hatte Hermione ihren (Adoptiv-) Eltern von Draco, Narzissas Sohn und Oberekelpaket von Hogwarts und seinen Ambitionen bezüglich des Todes von Dumbledore erzählt. Nach einer kurzen Pause und einem Schluck Eistee fuhr Concordia fort. „Ja die liebe Narzissa kam zu Besuch. Seit sie diesen Malfoy geheiratet hatte, habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen – ihre Eltern waren ja so stolz auf diesen Idioten gewesen. Nun gut, diese Geschichte tut nichts zur Sache. Natürlich kam Narzissa nicht ohne Grund, ihr Balg hat sich in beträchtliche Schwierigkeiten hineinmanövriert. Nicht nur, dass er sich den Todessern angeschlossen hat und vom Dunklen Lord einen Auftrag erhalten hat, wodurch er jetzt auf der schwarzen Liste des Ministeriums steht, nein der clevere Knabe hat es auch noch geschafft diesen Auftrag nicht zu erfüllen und somit den Zorn Voldemorts auf sich zu ziehen. Hermione, du weißt von welchem Auftrag ich spreche, oder?" Hermione nickte: „Malfoy sollte Dumbledore töten, konnte es aber nicht. Harry hat es mir erzählt." „Genau. Der junge Malfoy versteckt sich seitdem. Verständlich, oder? Auf der einen Seite wartet Askaban, auf der anderen Seite der sichere Tod." Wieder konnte Hermine nur nicken. „Narzissa kam zu mir, um eine Möglichkeit für das Überleben ihres Sohnes zu sichern." „Concordia hat solche Dinge schon des Öfteren gemacht, vor allem im ersten Krieg. Ziemlich viele Ordensmitglieder verdanken Concordia ihr Leben!" fügte Minerva McGonagall dazu. „Ja, das ist richtig. Doch dieses Mal liegt die Sache etwas komplizierter. Es hat lange gedauert, bis mir eine passende Lösung eingefallen ist. Narzissa war ziemlich am Ende, als mir endlich ein Gedanke kam. Nur dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe und deshalb bin ich jetzt hier. Ich, deine Ururgrossmutter brauch deine Hilfe. Aber bevor du zusagst, lass dir erklären, wie genau der Plan gedacht ist."

* * *

Seid so lieb, drückt das Knöpfchen und lasst mir eure Meinung zukommen! 


	5. Tagebuch

* * *

**Hi Leute!**

Versuche immer mich wieder mal ranzuhalten, geht aber nicht immer so schnell, dass ich jeden Tag ein Kapitel fertigtippe - ich habe nämlich was anderes auch noch zu tun (leider!). Also dann, viel Spaß bei der Lektüre und reviewt fleißig weiter - bin für jede Anregung offen. Ich hoffe, liebe Tatze, dass du jetzt zufrieden bist.( Hatte dieses Kapitel nämlich schon vorher geplant und wollte nicht zu viel vorwegnehmen!)

Und wieder mal ein **Disclaimer:** mir gehören nur Concordia und Vidette Black sowie die Geschichte, alles andere ist geborgt von JKR, ich werde auch ganz lieb sein und es ihr wieder zurückgeben!

wickienchen

**

* * *

**

**Liebes Tagebuch!**

Der Tag heute war wirklich die Krönung dieses Jahres. Mir gehen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, ich kann kaum entscheiden, was ich zuerst aufschreiben soll, denn ich muss erst mal alles zu Papier bringen, um meine Gedanken wieder ordnen zu können. Ich meine, was während des Schuljahres passiert ist, weißt du ja schon, aber heute – ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen!

Es ist alles noch so unwirklich. Lass dir das einmal auf der Zunge zergehen: Ich, Hermione Jane Granger bin eigentlich eine Black! Es ist nicht zu glauben. Eigentlich kann es nicht sein. So etwas ist nicht möglich! Das gibt es nicht! Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen.

Ja, Concordia, meine Ururgroßmutter hört sich wirklich nett an, etwas schrullig und eigensinnig, aber verdammt nett. Sie hat mir sogar die Wahl gelassen, wo ich in Zukunft wohnen werde und so, aber über das möchte ich jetzt eigentlich noch nicht nachdenken. Concordia war sehr lieb, als sie mir meine Geschichte erzählt hat, aber ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben.

Meine Eltern haben fast geweint, als sie Concordia Black gesehen haben. Ich glaube, dass sie es mir schon länger sagen wollten und ihn immer wieder hinausgeschoben haben. Irgendwie bin ich etwas enttäuscht von ihnen, dass sie mir nicht vertraut haben, andererseits glaube ich, dass ich sie sogar etwas verstehe – wenn sie es mir nämlich gesagt hätten, hätte ich mich sicher auf die Suche nach meiner Familie gemacht und das wäre wohl nicht so gut gewesen, vor allem wenn ich daran denke, dass dadurch vielleicht sogar die Todesser Wind von der Sache bekommen hätten. Nicht auszudenken, vielleicht wäre ich gar nicht mehr am Leben.

Nur eines ist schade, dass ich meine leibliche Mutter nicht mehr kennenlernen konnte. Sie muss eine sehr starke Frau gewesen sein, ich meine sie war gerade mal 15 Jahre alt und entschied zu meiner Sicherheit die Schule zu verlassen und gab mich dann zu Muggeln als Pflegekind. Echt Wahnsinn, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu fähig gewesen wäre. Ich würde sie wirklich gerne kennenlernen, vor allem, da Concorida, ja ich darf sie so nennen – sie hat gesagt, wenn ich sie mit Ururgroßmutter anspreche, fühlt sie sich so alt – gesagt hat, dass ich ihr so unheimlich ähnlich bin.

Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum es mir am Nachmittag auf einmal so einen Stich gegeben hat. Ich habe mich gefühlt als ob ich jemanden verloren hätte und nicht einmal gewusst warum ich mich so gefühlt habe. Ich habe mit Concorida darüber gesprochen und sie hat gesagt, dass dies das unsichtbare Band der Blackfrauen sei, das vor allem zwischen Mutter und Tochter sehr stark ausgeprägt wäre. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Mutter oft besorgt war, weil sie gespürt hat, dass es mir nicht so gut geht. Manches Mal musste Concorida meine Mutter anscheinend richtig zurückhalten um nicht sofort nach Hogwarts zu stürmen und mir beizustehen. Und ich dachte immer ich bin alleine und niemand versteht mich!

Durch mein Blut bin ich anscheinend auch ziemlich gut vor Flüchen geschützt, nicht vor allen, aber gerade vor den wirklich gefährlichen, vor denen, die für mich bedrohlich sein können. Concordia hat gesagt, dass mein Blut sogar den Cruciatus- und den Imperius-Fluch abwehren kann. Nur einzig und allein den Todesfluch konnte noch niemand bezwingen, selbst mit dem Black-Blut nicht. Harry ist also bisher der einzige, der überlebt hat.

Ja, Harry und Ron muss ich die ganze Sache auch noch schreiben, aber zuerst bist du einmal dran!

Morgen ist das Begräbnis meiner Mutter. Ich werde ihr auf jeden Fall die letzte Ehre erweisen, das bin ich ihr schuldig, immerhin ist sie ja auf dem Weg zu mir gestorben. Nach dem Begräbnis werden wir alle gemeinsam (wir das sind meine Eltern, Concordia und Professor McGonagall) im Anwesen zu Abend essen. Concordia hat versprochen mir Fotos und Bilder von meiner Familie zu zeigen, damit ich diese kennenlerne. Sie hat auch gemeint, dass ich als Black ein Zimmer auf dem Anwesen bekomme, das ich ganz wie es mir gefällt einrichten kann und meine Eltern haben gesagt, egal was passiert, ich kann immer wieder zu ihnen kommen, mein Zimmer in ihrem Haus wird es immer geben. Gott, bin ich froh! Diese Sicherheit brauche ich auf jeden Fall im Hintergrund. Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich zu Concordia ziehen werde. Noch nicht gleich, aber während dieser Ferien bestimmt noch. Wir beide haben besprochen es langsam anzugehen. Morgen Abend ist das Essen mit allen und da machen wir uns etwas aus, um das Zimmer zu begutachten und passende Einrichtung zu besorgen. Wie es dann weitergeht, werden wir schon sehen.

Aber das ist immer noch nicht alles. Der Grund warum sie mir jetzt schon meine Herkunft offenbart haben und nicht, wie vorhergesehen, an meinem 17. Geburtstag (der Volljährigkeit in der magischen Welt), ist der, dass Narzissa Malfoy an Concordia mit einer Bitte herangetreten ist. Draco Malfoy hat sich anscheinend durch seine „ich bin ein Todesser, aber kann Albus Dumbledore nicht töten" – Aktion den Zorn Voldemorts eingehandelt. Dieser Zorn ist wie du bestimmt schon weißt, verdammt tödlich! Narzissa will das Leben ihres Sohnes retten, irgendwie logisch, kann es aber nicht alleine. Deshalb hat sie sich an Concordia Black gewendet, die solche Aktionen schon des öfteren durchgezogen hat, wie Professor McGonagall gesagt hat. Für Concordia alleine ist diese Geschichte zu kompliziert, wie sie sagt, denn Malfoy muss vor dem Ministerium und vor dem dunklen Lord beschützt werden.

Für Concordia gibt es da nur eine Lösung. Malfoy ist zur Hälfte ein Black – das heißt in ihm fließt auch der Schutz des Blackblutes, es gibt aber zwei Gründe, warum der Schutz bei ihm nur halb so effektiv ist. Erstens er ist ein Mann. Bei den männlichen Blacks ist dieser Schutz nie so stark ausgeprägt, wie in der weiblichen Linie. Keiner weiß warum. Concordia vermutet, dass es mit dem Schutz der Nachkommenschaft, den ja bekanntlich die Frauen innehaben, zusammenhängt, genaueres weiß sie jedoch selbst nicht. Und zweitens ist sein Blut durch das der Malfoys „verunreinigt", ja endlich kann ich dieses Wort ihm gegenüber benutzen. Concordia meint für ihn gäbe es nur eine Chance sein Überleben zu sichern: er müsste sich mit einer Black verbinden - auf Deutsch er müsste eine Black heiraten. Und da es noch soooo viele Blacks gibt, bin ich die einzige, die in Frage kommt. Concordia hat die Entscheidung völlig in meine Hände gelegt. Sie meint, wenn ich alt genug bin um ihn zu heiraten, wäre ich auch alt genug über sein und mein Schicksal zu entscheiden. Es ist ein furchtbares Gefühl das Leben eines Menschen in seiner Hand zu wissen, aber es ist auch ein Gefühl der Macht. Ich kann jetzt über Malfoys Leben bestimmen, schräg, oder? Über das Leben dessen, der mich die letzten Jahre immer nur quälte, der nie ein gutes Wort an mir ließ, der alles versuchte, um mich in einem schlechten Licht dastehen zu lassen. Jetzt könnte ich Rache üben, doch würde es mich befriedigen? Würde es mir Frieden geben? Nein bestimmt nicht, ich würde mich wahrscheinlich furchtbar schlecht fühlen, weil ich genau wüsste, dass ich sein Leben auf dem Gewissen hätte. Und vor allem wäre ich dann nicht besser als er.

Tja, ich glaube auch das habe ich schon entschieden. Ich werde meinen Erdsfeind heiraten, um ihn (vielleicht auch vor sich selbst) zu beschützen. Ich werde ihm durch mein Blut und durch ein Familienerbstück, welches Cocordia noch nicht näher bezeichnet hat, die Sicherheit des Lebens bieten. Der Preis ist hoch, ich weiß. Aber wie sonst könnte ich mich entscheiden?

Ich denke ich werde diese Sache noch einmal mit meinen Eltern besprechen, obwohl ich schon genau weiß, was sie antworten werden: „Hermione, es ist uns egal, wie du dich entscheidest, wir stehen voll hinter dir!" Genau das haben sie auch im Bezug auf die zukünftige Wohnsituation gesagt. Aber trotzdem ist es gut sich Rückendeckung zu holen.

Ich denke, jetzt bin ich wieder etwas klarer und kann zu meinen Eltern gehen und besagte Sache besprechen. Danach werde ich Harry und Ron zu mir bestellen und ihnen reinen Wein einschenken. Also dann ciao, liebes Tagebuch!


	6. Abendbeschäftigung

**Hi Leute!**

Hier ein neues Chappie. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Falls ja, lasst mir ein Review da, falls nicht, lasst es sein gins Ne, ernsthaft, ich will natürlich auch Kritik hören, ganz klar – will ja nicht auf der Stelle treten.

An Sirpendity: das letzte Kapitel trug eindeutig den Titel "Tagebuch", deshalb auch diese Schreibweise. Ich habe in meinen alten Tagebüchern gestöbert und die schreibweise angepasst - vielleicht erscheint dir deshalb manches nicht logisch. Auch die Sache mit der Wohnungswahl ist noch nicht beschlossen - Hermione hält sich noch alle Optionen offen, und ja, sie will die alte Frau erst kennenlernen (langsam angehen). Bei der Geschichte mit der Adoption bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob die leiblichen Eltern nicht doch noch Anspruch stellen können - dazu kenne ich die Gesetzeslage nicht gut genug. Und es gibt eine weibliche und eine männliche Linie - verschiedene Erbanlagen werden nur über die weibliche Linie weitergegeben - d.h. eine Frau vererbt Dinge nur an ihre Tochter (siehe Mitochondrien DNA), ihre Söhne hingegen bekommen diese Erbanlagnen nicht mit. Und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, die "reinblütigen" Zauberer betreiben sowieso Innzucht (um die Reinheit des Blutes zu erhalten - vgl. auch die europäischen Herrschaftshäuser). Außerdem war das eine Bezugnahme auf die Linie der Concordia, welche ich bereits früher ins Spiel gebracht habe. Die Linie, in der die Frauen das Sagen hatten oder auch die Linie, in der die guten Zauberer zu Hause waren - wird sich später noch klären. Vielleicht kommst du mit meinen Gedankensprüngen nicht so ganz mit, aber das ist mein Schreibstil - ich möchte meinen Lesern nicht immer alles vorkauen - und ja, manche Dinge werde ich auch wiederholen, weil sie mir wichtig erscheinen (Stilmittel!). P.S.: fühl dich jetzt nicht angemacht, aber ich denke auf so einen Review habe auch ich ein Recht darauf meine Sichtweise darzustellen.

wickienchen

* * *

**Abendbeschäftigung**

Kurz nachdem Hermione ihren Tagebucheintrag zu Ende geführt hatte, verschwand sie schon in die Küche, um mit ihren Eltern zu sprechen. Die beiden versuchten sie aufzubauen und sie bei ihrer Entscheidung zu unterstützen, obwohl es ihnen sichtlich schwer fiel, vor allem Hermiones Mutter kämpfte immer wieder mit Tränen. Doch sie versuchte tapfer zu sein. Es war nicht wirklich ihre Art sich so gehen zu lassen, dachte sie. „Was wird meine Tochter von mir denken, sie ist diejenige, die den Schrecken ihrer bisherigen Schulzeit heiratet, um seinen Arsch zu retten und ich sitze da und kämpfe gegen die Tränen. Jane, reiß dich zusammen." Sie ließ sich von ihrem Mann ein Taschentuch geben, wischte sich die Tränen ab und nahm dann Hermiones Hand in die ihre. „Du bist eine starke Frau Hermione und ich denke du stehst deiner leiblichen Mutter um nichts nach. Es ist sicher die richtige Entscheidung diesen Malfoy zu heiraten, denn ich glaube du würdest es dir selbst nicht verzeihen können, wenn ihm deinetwegen etwas zustoßen würde, oder?" Jetzt war es Hermione, der die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen, sie hatte zwar erwartet, dass ihre Mutter so etwas sagen würde, aber es zu hören war eine ganz andere Sache. Mutter und Tochter umarmten sich innig, es sah fast wie eine Art Abschied aus, obwohl es das natürlich nicht war. Auch Mr. Granger umarmte sein großes Mädchen und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Du wirst das alles schon schaffen, mein Schatz und wenn dir der Knabe auf den Geist geht, du weißt ja wo du uns findest!" Hermione konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und bedankte sich bei ihren Eltern für deren aufbauende Worte.

Den leichteren Teil des Abends hatte sie hinter sich gebracht, aber nun musste sie Harry und Ron gegenübertreten. Dies würde im Fuchsbau geschehen, so war es per Eule besprochen worden. Selbstverständlich hatte sie es vermieden Einzelheiten preiszugeben, die Eule könnte ja abgefangen werden. Hermine hatte die beiden nur um ein Treffen gebeten, da sie ihnen etwas erzählen müsste.

Im Fuchsbau ging es wirklich rund. Molly Weasly hatte vor zehn Minuten erfahren, dass Harry und Hermione an diesem Abend noch vorbeikommen würden. Sie war vollkommen außer sich, dass Ron erst so spät mit dieser Nachricht herausgerückt war. Jetzt stand sie in der Küche und zauberte noch schnell einen Kuchen in den Ofen, damit es wenigstens etwas zum Tee gab. Die Zwillinge waren nämlich auch wieder einmal auf Besuch und hatten kräftig in ihre (extra gut versteckte) Keksdose gelangt. Tja, vor den Zwillingen war einfach nichts sicher. Dafür hatten sich die zwei angeboten Harry und Hermione abzuholen, denn die beiden durften wegen ihres Alters und vor allem wegen ihrer Sicherheit nicht alleine apparieren.

Mit einem Plopp waren Harry und George schon angekommen. Harry hatte sich nur eine kleine Tasche mit den wichtigsten Dingen mitgenommen, da er spätestens am Ende der Woche wieder zu den Dursleys zurückmusste – Gott-sei-Dank nur noch bis zu seinem 17. Geburtstag, bis zu dem es nicht mehr lange war. An diesem Tag würde er mit Sack und Pack in den Grimmauldplatz ziehen, den ihm Sirius vererbt hatte.

Kurz darauf erschienene auch Fred und Hermione. Hermione hatte außer ihrer kleinen Reisetasche, welche natürlich Fred in den Händen hielt (ein wenig Gentleman kann man ja trotz aller Späße auch sein!), auch noch einen Kleidersack, in dem ein schwarzes Kleid und ein schwarzer Umhang hingen. Fred hatte sie schon bei ihr zu Hause gelöchert, wozu dieses Gewand gut sei. Hermione blieb bei ihrer Antwort zwar bei der Wahrheit, aber erzählte ihm nicht alles: „Ich muss morgen auf ein Begräbnis gehen und da werde ich direkt von eurem Kamin aus starten, deshalb habe ich auch das Kleid und den Umhang schon mitgebracht."

Um diese Nachricht möglichst schnell an die Versammelten zu bringen, fragte Hermione sofort nach ihrer Ankunft, ob sie sich gleich alle zusammensetzten könnten. Hermione begann die Geschichte zu erzählen.

In etwa zur selben Zeit, vielleicht auch ein bisschen früher, kam Narzissa wieder auf Malfoy Manor zurück. Sie hatte in der Winkelgasse einige Besorgungen erledigen müssen. Jetzt machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Versteck ihres Sohnes, welcher sich ja nicht im Haus aufhalten konnte, da jederzeit irgendein Todesser hereinschneien konnte. Ihr Mann saß zwar immer noch in Askaban, aber sie bekam regelmäßig Besuch von verschiedenen Todessern, um den Aufenthaltsort ihres Sohnes preiszugeben. Deshalb wusste sie auch nicht, wo das Versteck war, sie ließ sich jedes Mal von einer Hauselfe, die sie zum Schweigen verpflichtet hatte, zum Versteck bringen. Nur diese Hauselfe, Dorrie (AN: ja wie der Fisch aus Findet Nemo, ganz doll lieb hab), wusste wo sich Draco aufhielt und würde es auch nie preisgeben, dafür hatte Narzissa mit ihren Befehlen ausdrücklich gesorgt. Sie hatte Dorrie nämlich einen unwiederuflichen Befehl gegeben, welchen selbst sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte. Warum sie das gemacht hatte? Sie traute den Todessern nicht und vor allem kannte sie deren Befragungsmethoden und sie wollte in jedem Fall verhindern, dass Draco etwas zustieß, vor allem jetzt, wo Concorida sich bereit erklärt hatte ihrem Sohn zu helfen.

Diese Neuigkeit wollte sie ihm unbedingt mitteilen. Kaum hatte sie das Haus betreten, rief sie nach der Elfe. Dorrie erschien sofort, nahm ihre Herrin bei der Hand und brachte sie mit einem „Plopp" in eine Höhle. Dorrie verschwand auf demselben Weg wieder, da ihre Herrin sich selbst nach Hause apparieren konnte.

Die Höhle war schmutzig und feucht. Es roch nach Moder. An manchen Stellen bröckelte die Steinmauer des Ganges schon ab und gab einen Blick auf das Erdreich dahinter frei. Immer wieder tropfte Wasser von der Decke. Narzissa ekelte sich jedes Mal wieder vor dieser Höhle, brachte sich aber gleichzeitig dazu weiterzugehen, um in den Raum zu Draco zu gelangen, der sich am Ende dieses Ganges befand. Der Gang war nur durch ihren Zauberstab erleuchtet, da die Fackeln, die sie sonst benützt hätten zu viel Rauch entwickeln würden und der Rauch würde selbst Crabbe und Goyle, den beiden größten Schwachköpfen, die Narzissa kannte, auffalllen. Nach ungefähr 50 Metern erreichte Narzissa die schwere Eichentür, hinter der sich Dracos Exil versteckte. Sie klopfte dreimal kurz an die Türe ließ dann einige Sekunden vergehen und klopfte viermal. Sie hörte wie der schwere Riegel, der die Türe innen verschloss, zur Seite geschoben wurde. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Ächzen. Ohne Probleme passierte Narzissa die magische Barriere, die im Türrahmen errichtet worden war. Draco hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf seine Pritsche zurückgezogen. Er saß an die Mauer gelehnt, seine Füße mit seinen Händen umklammert. Sein Kopf ruhte auf seinen Knien. Narzissa betrachtete ihn besorgt. Draco sah gelinde gesagt furchtbar aus. Sein Blondes Haar hing in fettigen, schmutzigen Strähnen in sein Gesicht, seine Kleidung war dreckverschmiert und er war sichtlich abgemagert. Narzissa schreckte es jedes Mal aufs Neue ihren Sohn so zu sehen. Draco war das gesamte letzte Jahr immer dünner geworden, doch die letzten Wochen, seit Dumbledors Tod, hatte er kaum noch etwas zu sich genommen, er war ein Schatten seiner selbst geworden. Gute Nachrichten waren das, was er jetzt wirklich gebrauchen konnte.

„Draco, ich war heute bei Concordia Black", begann sie. Als Draco nicht darauf reagierte, fuhr sie fort: „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie eine Lösung für deine Situation wüsste. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir gefallen wird, aber hör' es dir erst mal an." Wieder blickte sie zu Draco, der nun doch etwas neugierig seinen Kopf hob. „Ich war ziemlich lange bei Concordia, eigentlich bin ich schon gestern Abend bei ihr gewesen, aber bis ich ihre Zusage hatte, war es früh morgens. Weil deine Situation ziemlich kompliziert ist, hat sie lange überlegt. Ich bin die Halbe Nacht in einem Stuhl vor dem Kamin gesessen, bis sie mir endlich eine Lösung präsentiert hat." „Komm zur Sache Mutter!" „Concordia hat gesagt, deine einzige Chance, dies zu überstehen, wäre das Black – Blut, das in dir fließt, zu stärken und dadurch die Fähigkeiten dieser Linie mehr in dich aufzunehmen." Draco blickte sie fragend an, sagte aber nichts, da seine Mutter bereits wieder zu sprechen begann. „Es bedeutet, dass du mit einer Black eine Verbindung eingehen müsstest. Ich weiß, es gibt nicht mehr sehr viele Blackfrauen, doch es gibt anscheinend ein Mädchen, das ungefähr in deinem Alter sein muss. Sie ist Concoridas Ururenkelin – die Tochter von Vidette Black." Wieder ein fagender Blick an seine Mutter. „Vidette ist etwas jünger als ich, ich glaube ungefähr 7 Jahre. Sie musste mit 15 die Schule verlassen. Bisher wusste ich nicht warum, seit gestern weiß ich, dass sie damals schwanger war und eine Tochter zur Welt gebracht hat. Diese Tochter sollst du heiraten." Draco lachte. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das mich nach allem was ich getan habe noch irgendein Mädchen haben will, das wahrscheinlich sogar in Hogwarts in der Schule war?" „Sei nicht so negativ Draco. Und falls es dich interessiert, ich habe vor kurzem eine Eule von Concordia bekommen. Sie hat uns für morgen zum Begräbnis von Vidette eingeladen. Die ist nämlich heute von einem Baum erschlagen worden." „Na toll, ich lerne meine Zukünftige auf dem Begräbnis ihrer Mutter kennen. Eine noch bessere Gelegneheit hättet ihr euch nicht einfallen lassen können." „Draco, dein Ton gefällt mir gar nicht. Sei doch froh, dass du hier endlich rauskommst. Außerdem bedeutet diese Einladung für dich noch mehr! Du wirst ab Morgen bei Concordia Black wohnen, sie hat mir versprochen dich unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen, damit du ein wenig sicherer bist als hier auf dem Manor. Bei ihr gehen die Todesser nämlich nicht aus und ein! So und jetzt krieg deinen Allerwertesten hoch, du wirst diese Nacht im Manor verbringen, um dich etwas präsentabel zu machen. Dorrie lässt dir schon ein Bad ein." „Und was ist, wenn du wieder Besuch bekommst?" „Draco, die Besuche finden immer am frühen Abend statt, es ist jetzt beinahe Mitternacht. Außerdem wirst du gleich im Bad verschwinden und dann in deinem Zimmer schlafen. Dorrie wird an deiner Seite wachen. Es wird nichts schief gehen." Draco fühlte sich durch diese Versicherung etwas wohler, außerdem musste er zugeben, dass ihm ein Bad wirklich gut tun würde. Also ließ er sich darauf ein und apparierte mit seiner Mutter zum Anwesen. Dort angekommen genoss er ein ausgiebiges Bad und legte sich dann sofort schlafen. Doch einschlafen konnte er nicht, Gedanken gingen ihm immer durch den Kopf. „Wer wird sie wohl sein? Weiß sie von meiner Vergangenheit?" Irgendwann wurde er doch müde und glitt langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	7. Gespräche und seltsame Begebenheiten

**Hi Leute!**

Ich weiß, es ist diesmal leider nicht so schnell gegangen, wie sonst, aber ich bleibe weiter dran. Ich hoffe ihr mögt mein neues Chappie!

Ach ja, ich freue mich besonders über meinen Platz auf einer Favouritenliste! Danke für diese Blumen, liebe Patricia1989!

Gruß, wickienchen

**

* * *

Gespräche und seltsame Begebenheiten**

Hermione saß mit Ginny in deren Zimmer. Die beiden sprachen noch einmal über den Verlauf des Abends. „Harry und Ron haben das ganze ja nicht wirklich gut aufgenommen", meinte Ginny. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Genau, wie ich deine Reaktion erwartet habe. Ich wusste einfach, dass du meine Entscheidung verstehen würdest." „Naja, ich bin ja schließlich auch nicht die, die den Rest ihres Lebens mit Malfoy verbringen muss, oder?" Ginny grinste. „Womit du ja nicht ganz unrecht hast. Aber ich denke, es ist noch nichts entschieden, Malfoy muss ja auch noch zustimmen. Schließlich sind wir ja so etwas wie verwandt – ich glaube 6. Grades, oder so, ziemlich weitschichtig." „Macht das die Sache wirklich besser? Oder geht es dir einfach nur besser, weil die ‚Schlammblut-Nummer' jetzt nicht mehr zieht?" „Ich glaube dass es eher diese Sache ist, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Du Ginny, ich bin verdammt müde, ich hatte einen harten Tag." „Gut, leg dich schlafen. Ich geh' noch runter und versuche etwas beruhigend auf meinen hitzköpfigen Bruder einzureden. Harry hat dich da glaube ich etwas besser verstanden." „Danke Ginny!" Als Ginny das Zimmer verließ rannte sie Harry fast um. „Schläft sie schon?" „Nein, aber sie ist ziemlich erschöpft." „Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht lange brauchen." Ginny seufzte in Gedanken, Harry war einfach perfekt und wenn Voldemort nicht wäre,... Mit diesen Gedanken ging sie die Treppe hinunter, um ihrem Bruder ordentlich den Kopf zu waschen.

Harry klopfte an die Türe und wurde auch sogleich hineingebeten. „Hermione, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich es echt toll von dir finde, in einer solchen Situation noch an andere zu denken. Malfoy kann sich wirklich alle zehn Finger abschlecken, dich als Frau zu bekommen." Hermione umarmte ihren Freund und drückte ihren Dank aus. Kurz darauf verließ Harry das Zimmer und Hermione fiel bald danach in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen kam beim Frühstück ein ziemlich zerknirschter Ron auf Hermione zu und entschuldigte sich bei ihr. „Mir ist einfach das Temperament durchgegangen, du kennst mich ja. Ich finde es verdammt mutig, wie du dich verhältst. Und wenn dir das Frettchen zuviel wird, brauchst du es nur sagen, ich kümmere mich dann schon angemessen um ihn." „Danke, Ron, aber ich glaube, dass ich mich ganz gut selbst angemessen um Malfoy kümmern kann." Der Rest des Frühstückes verlief ereignislos, da die Zwillinge von ihrer Mutter wegen der Kekse eine so saftige Strafpredigt bekommen hatten, dass sie sich keinen Scherz mehr erlaubten, bis auf ein kleines Stück Kanariencremetorte, das ganz zufälligerweise auf Rons Teller gelandet war. (Zufälle gibt es!) Als Ron zu zwitschern begann, musste selbst Hermione fast Tränen lachen. Was wäre sie nur ohne ihre Freunde!

Draco erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Er fühlte sich aber nicht wirklich erholt, zu viel war in der letzten Zeit passiert. Doch sein Bett war eindeutig der bessere Schlafplatz. Er kleidete sich schnell an und packte die wichtigsten Dinge in einen großen Koffer, er würde ja ab heute bei Concorida Black wohnen. Kurz nach acht Uhr stand seine Mutter vor der Zimmertüre und sagte ihm, dass es Zeit sei aufzubrechen. Die beiden gingen in die große Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor und apparierten außerhalb des Black-Anwesens.

In etwa zur selben Zeit verließ Hermione das Haus der Weaslys durch den Kamin und tauchte im Wohnzimmer von Concorida wieder auf. Hermiones Eltern waren bereits eingetroffen – Concordia hatte sie von ihren Elfen abholen lassen. (AN: Nein, Concordias Elfen waren nicht bekleidet – wurden aber sehr gut behandelt). Hermione wurde von ihren Eltern mit einer Umarmung begrüßt. „Und mein Schatz, wie lief es gestern?", wollte ihre Mutter wissen. „Naja, wirklich begeistert sind sie nicht, aber sie akzeptieren meine Entscheidung." Mehr wollte Hermione jetzt nicht dazu sagen, fürs Erste war diese Information genug.

Concordia trat nun auch auf sie zu und begrüßte sie. „Hermione, willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Reich – ich hoffe es gefällt dir, denn irgendwann wird es dein Reich sein." Hermione hatte noch gar keine Zeit gehabt, sich den Raum, in dem sie gelandet war, näher anzusehen. Dies holte sie jetzt nach. Es war ein riesengroßes Zimmer, mit einer hohen Decke. An der einen kurzen Seite befand sich der große Kamin, der von verschiedenen Bilder von alten Meistern umrahmt war. Auch auf der zweiten kurzen, sowie einer langen Seite konnte Hermione verschiedene Künstlerhandschriften erkennen, es war z.B.: ein Bild von Monet, eines von El Greco, von Franz Marc, eines von Kandinsky und noch viele mehr. Concordia hatte eine Art Galerie aus ihrem Wohnzimmer gemacht. Die zweite lange Seite bestand aus vielen großen Fenstern und einer doppelten Flügeltüre, die auf eine Terrasse führte. Hermione war überwältigt.

Plötzlich hörte man ein lautes Geräusch. Es war der Türklopfer. „Es tut mir leid, Hermione, ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen, Narzissa und ihr Sohn treffen heute ein. Das bedeutet aber für dich nicht, dass du schon eine Entscheidung fällen musst. Ich konnte die beiden nur nicht mehr länger in ihrem Haus wohnen lassen, es wird nämlich schön langsam ziemlich gefährlich mit den Todessern." Hermione nickte nur, Concordia verließ den Raum, um ihre neuen Mitbewohner zu begrüßen. Ein Hauself führte Narzissa und Draco in die, für sie vorbereiteten Räume im ersten Stock des Hauses. Concordia ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie zeigte Hermione nun persönlich, wo sie sich für die Trauerfeier umziehen könnte. Kurze Zeit später stand eine frisch bekleidete Hermione wieder im Wohnzimmer. Auch Draco und Narzissa hatten sich für das kommende Ereignis in Schale geworfen, schließlich wollten sie Vidette in Würde verabschieden. (Familienehre!) Die Grangers standen bereits in der großen Halle, als Narzissa und Draco die Stiege herunterschritten. Hermiones Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu den Beiden. „Whow, Narzissa schwebt die Stufen ja richtig herunter! Und Draco, er sieht nicht wirklich gut aus, so dünn und ausgezehrt."

Draco schritt die Stufen hinunter und sah in der Halle bereits einige Personen stehen. Von seiner Mutter wusste er, dass dies seine mögliche Lebensretterin mit ihren Adoptiveltern sein musste. Zuerst stand sie noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm gedreht, aber diese Haare kamen ihm schon bekannt vor. Endlich drehte sie sich um und es war keine geringere als die ständige Besserwisserin Hermione Granger. Innerlich schäumte Draco, er war nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Trotzdem ließ er sich nichts ankennen, er zog nur kurz eine Augenbraue hoch, um jedoch seinen würdevollen Auftritt nicht zu gefährden.

Hermiones Miene verriet auch nicht sehr viel von ihren Gefühlen, denn auch sie war sich im Moment nicht ganz im klaren, was sie denken sollte. Im Moment war ihr am ehesten nach im Bett verkriechen und nie wieder herauskommen. So souverän sie auch wirkte, so unsicher und zittrig war sie in Wirklichkeit. Concordia stellte die Herrschaften kurz vor und bedeutete ihnen ihr zu folgen. Sie begaben sich ins Freie, wo sich ein Weg von der Türe durch eine Allee bis zu einem Teich schlängelte. Am Ufer des Teiches war eine kleine Kirche gebaut, durch die man dann auch die Familengruft der Blacks betreten konnte. Außer den bereits erwähnten Personen fand sich nur noch Minerva McGonagall ein und die Trauerfeier konnte beginnen. Es war eine einfache Zeremonie, genau wie Concordia es gewollt hatte. Mit einem tiefen Schluchzer verabschiedete Concordia ihre Urenkelin, als diese in die Gruft hinuntergelassen wurde. Die Schlichtheit der Beerdigung hatte alle sehr berührt, selbst Dracos Augen glitzerten verdächtig, er hatte sich immer noch unter Kontrolle; was man von seiner Mutter oder Professor McGonagall nicht sagen konnte. Beide Frauen schluchtzen und beweinten alle, die sie in diesem Krieg bereits verloren hatten. Hermione konnte nicht weinen. Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig, sie hatte sich am Vorabend in den Schlaf geweint, als alles über sie hereinbrach. Jetzt konnte sie nur dastehen, doch es drang nichts zu ihr vor. Sie war wie in Trance. Im Nachhinein fragte sie sich, wie sie wieder ins Haus zurückgekommen war – ihre Mutter hatte sie an der Hand genommen und ins Haus geführt.

Eigentlich wollten Draco und Narzissa wieder in ihre Zimmer zurückgehen, aber Concordia schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf und wies auf das geräumige Esszimmer, in dem die Hauselfen bereits ein Mittagsmahl aufgetragen hatten. Die Mittagszeit war schon angebrochen, anfangs hatte keiner so rechten Appetit, aber die Köstlichkeiten, die es gab, verlockten dann doch zum einen oder anderen Bissen. Schließlich wich auch die gedrückte Stimmung ein bisschen und Concordia begann aus ihrem Leben zu erzählen. Hauptsächlich Anektoten, die die gesamte Runde erheiterten. Auch Minerva hatte so manche Geschichten zum Besten zu geben. Hermiones Eltern taten es den beiden Hexen gleich und erzählten etwas aus Hermiones Leben, was dieser natürlich einen leichten Rotschimmer ins Gesicht trieb. Schließlich konnte auch Narzissa der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen und auch sie packte eine Geschichte über Draco aus. Dieser wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, doch es war eine der einzigen Geschichten, über die seine Mutter je hatte lachen können, also sollte auch sie ihren Spaß haben.

Plötzlich bemerkte er einen Blick. Hermione schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihm war, als ob sie in ihn hineinsehen konnte. Draco hielt dem Blick nicht lange stand, denn er befürchtete, dass sie seine Fassade durchschauen könnte. Die Gesellschaft hatte sich inzwischen vom Tisch gelöst und war in die große Bibliothek umgezogen, die sowohl Hermione als auch Draco bewunderten. Hermione tat dies offen, Draco versteckt. Insgeheim bewunderte er Hermione, wie sie einfach drauflossprudelte, ohne sich Gedanken zu machen, was die anderen von ihr hielten. Hermione dachte, dass Draco das alles wahrscheinlich gewöhnt sei, da er überhaupt nichts sage. „Außerdem hat er bisher keine zehn Worte gesprochen und vor allem keine Beleidigung. Ist er krank?" Concordia blätterte inzwischen in einem alten Fotoalbum, Minerva McGonagall und Narzissa Malfoy schauten gespannt mit. Hermiones Eltern hatten sich bereits verabschiedet, Hermione würde später nachkommen. Hermione selbst interessierte sich momentan mehr für die Bücher, als für alles andere. So kam es, dass sie plötzlich jemanden anrempelte und beinahe gestolpert wäre, hätten sie nicht zwei starke Hände vor dem Sturz bewahrt. Sie murmelte „Sorry" als sie zu Draco hochsah. Er antwortete nicht sofort. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", meinte er dann, „ich habe genau so wenig aufgepasst, hatte nur einfach die schnellere Reaktion." „Jetzt ist es soweit, ich lasse mich einliefern", dachte Hermione, „Der ist doch tatsächlich bereit mich aufzufangen und sagt, dann auch noch, dass er auch schuld sei! Die Welt kann nicht mehr lange stehen."

Auch Draco wunderte sich über sich selbst, vor wenigen Stunden war er noch wütend und aufgebracht darüber gewesen, wer seine mögliche Lebensretterin war und jetzt, jetzt stand er vor ihr wie ein Volltrottel und machte sich selbst öffentlich für etwas verantwortlich, an dem er wirklich keine Schuld trug. Und noch schlimmer, er genoss die Wärme richtig, die ihr Körper aussandte, als er sie kurz in seinen Armen hielt. Irgendetwas war hier oberfaul, vielleicht hatte ihm seine Mutter einen Liebestrank in den Frühstückskaffee gemischt oder so. Es konnte einfach nicht alles richtig sein.


	8. Seltsamkeiten

**Hallo liebe Leute!**

Ich habe mich wirklich am Riemen gerissen und gestern noch ein Kapitel abgetippt - hatte nicht viel besseres zu tun (hab nämlich frei, das Wetter ist wunderschön und ich hab so einen Heuschnupfen, dass mir, wenn ich zwei Minuten draußen bin die Nase davonläuft; also massig Zeit zum Tippen!).

Liebe Aleksandra, ich befürchte, dass ich mit dieser Antwort noch etwas warten muss (will ja nicht schon vorher alles verraten). Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass du die nächsten Chaps auch noch lesen musst! grins Außerdem freue ich mich schon auf die Weiterführung deiner Geschichten!

Hallo CuteRacoon! Geht schon weiter! grinsnochmehr

Hi Claire Black! Freue mich irrsinnig über das Review und über die Aufnahme meiner Story in deine Fav.liste! Danke für die Blumen!

Servus Tatze! Fein, dass ich auch von dir wieder mal höre. Die Frage mit dem Liebestrank muss ich aber leider, wie bei Aleksandrea auf später verschieben! mirdasvollleidtut

Dann bis bald, wickienchen

* * *

**Seltsamkeiten**

Draco ließ seine Hände langsam sinken und wendete sich schnell von Hermione ab, um sich sofort wieder den Büchern zu widmen. Endlich fand er eines, das ihn interessierte – die „Göttliche Komödie" von Dante** Alighieri**. Er nahm das Buch heraus und stellte fest, dass es schon ziemlich alt war, außerdem war es in Latein abgefasst. Vorsichtig begann er zu blättern. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dieses Buch musste eine der ersten Kopien des Werkes sein. Es war faszinierend. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, diesen Moment mit jemandem teilen zu wollen. Er schalt sich selbst. Malfoys teilen doch nie etwas mit jemandem. Er war krank, anders konnte er sich dieses Dinge, eher mehr Gefühle, nicht erklären.

Nachdem Hermione sich gründlich in der Bibliothek umgesehen hatte, beschloss sie, dass es jetzt Zeit wäre nach Hause zu gehen. Sie verabschiedete sich von Concordia, Narzissa und Minerva McGonagall und machte sich auf dem Heimweg. Mit Concordia hatte sie sich für den nächsten Nachmittag, um das Zimmer zu begutachten und dann eine gemeinsame Shoppingtour in der Winkelgasse zu machen. Im Black - Anwesen diskutierten die drei Frauen noch bis spät in die Nacht. Nachdem Draco sich auch zurückgezogen hatte, ging es auch um ihn. „Narzissa, ich muss sagen, ich habe mich wirklich erschrocken, als ich dich und deinen Sohn in der Türe stehen sah. Ihr seht beide nicht wirklich gut aus. Du weißt, dass ich recht habe", fügte Concordia noch dazu, als sie Narzissas Blick sah. „Wie viel haben Sie in letzter Zeit geschlafen, Mrs. Malfoy?" wollte Minerva wissen. Narzissa war noch immer nicht bereit einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sie wollte den beiden nichts von den Besuchen der Todesser und deren schlaflose Folgen erzählen. „Es liegt an den Todessern, habe ich nicht recht?" Concordia wollte nicht aufgeben. Narzissa nickte schwach. „Was haben sie gedroht?" Diesmal schniefte Narzissa, sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Sie ...sie wollen Dracos Kopf." „Wie meinst du das?" „Genau wie ich es gesagt habe. Wenn sie ihn in die Finger bekommen, werden sie ihn zuerst zu Tode quälen, denn als Verräter hat er keinen schnellen Tod verdient und dann wollen sie seinen Kopf als Warnung für alle Todesser in ihrem Lager aufspießen. Genau, wie es die Römer damals mit den aufständischen Sklaven gemacht haben." Nun konnte sich Narzissa nicht mehr halten. Sie weinte bitterlich. Concordia ging zu Narzissas Stuhl und nahm sie in die Arme. „Ach mein kleines, es wird alles gut werden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermione und Draco das gemeinsam durchstehen werden. Sie sind beide sehr stark, genau wie du. Du hast es nur vergessen. Erinnere dich an deine Stärke, erinnere dich wie du warst, bevor Malfoy deinen Willen und deine Stärke gebrochen hat. Vertraue deinen Instinkten und vor allem dir selbst. Du bist eine Black. Du bist stark, sonst hättest du nicht den Weg zu mir gesucht. Du bist hier um zu dir selbst zurückzufinden und das wirst du auch. Ich weiß es und du selbst weißt es tief in dir auch." Narzissa hatte sich durch Concordias Worte wieder beruhigt. Sie hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen, aber sie lächelte wieder. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass wir uns alle Ruhe gönnen", meinte Minerva McGonagall. Zu Concordia gewendet sagte sie: „Halte mich bitte auf dem Laufenden, meine Liebe!" Concordia bejahte dies und begleitete Minerva noch zum Kamin ins Wohnzimmer. Als im Haus die Lichter endgültig ausgingen, war es weit nach Mitternacht.

Der nächste Morgen verging ohne größere Ereignisse, Hermione freute sich schon auf die Shoppingtour. Um Punkt zwei Uhr stieg sie aus dem Kamin des Black – Anwesens. Im Wohnzimmer stand niemand geringerer als Draco Malfoy. Hermione zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber erst mal nichts. Ungewöhnlich sanft begann Draco zu sprechen. „Gran... Hermione, ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen. Würdest du mich nach oben begleiten?" Hermione nickte, für alles andere war sie zu erstaunt. Sie folgte Draco nach oben in sein Zimmer. Auf sein Geheiß ließ sie sich auf dem großen Himmelbett nieder. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich beginnen soll", sagte er, als er sich neben ihr auf dem Bett niederließ. „Beginn am Anfang, das macht die Sache etwas leichter. Keine Sorge, ich bin schon still und höre dir zu", schnappte Hermione, als sie seinen Blick auffing. „ Das habe ich jetzt nicht gemeint. Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, für all das, was ich dir in den letzten Jahren angetan habe. Ich hoffe auf deine Vergebung, ich weiß, dass ich sie mir in keinster Weise verdient habe, aber es würde mir einiges erleichtern. Du sollst wissen, dass ich nicht wirklich stolz bin, auf das, was ich getan habe, nicht mehr. Ich bin der jüngste Todesser, du weißt es , aber ich bin auch ein Verräter und eine Schande für meine Familie. Eine Bürde für alle, die um mich sind." Dracos Worte berührten Hermione sehr. Für sie fühlte es sich so an, als ob er mit seinem Leben bereits abgeschlossen hätte. „Draco, ich denke, dass du genug für deine Fehler aus der Vergangenheit bezahlt hast und für manche auch noch mehr bezahlen wirst. Du wurdest so erzogen und keiner erkennt gerne, dass alles, an das man geglaubt hat ein Fake war." „Mittlerweile weiß ich wovon ich spreche," fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Aber ich denke, dass jeder Mensch die Chance auf Vergebung verdient hat. Ich verzeihe dir, was du getan hast, ich habe es längst, oder glaubst du, sonst würde ich hier mit dir sitzen?" Hermione grinste Draco an, der immer noch seinen Kopf hängen ließ. Vorsichtig hob sie nun mit ihrer Hand seinen Kopf an, dass er ihr in die Augen schauen musste. „Wir werden eine Lösung finden und noch etwas, du bist keine Bürde, wenn du dich nicht zu einer machst, also krieg deinen faulen Hintern hoch, und tu etwas sinnvolles." Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel stahl. Diese Frau meinte es wirklich ernst, sie wollte ihm helfen. Ihm, der sie nur wie Dreck behandelt hatte. Ihm, der nur Scheiße gebaut hatte. Und sie hatte ihm wirklich verziehen. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte sie um Verzeihung gebeten, er hatte vor ihr geweint und diese wunderschönen, gütigen, braunen Augen – ihre Augen – er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihnen nehmen. Die Welt musste jetzt wirklich bald untergehen, er kannte sich selbst nicht mehr. Irgendetwas war hier faul, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an, so gut. Viel zu gut, um wahr zu sein, wenn er ehrlich war.

Hermione schaute tief in seine Augen, wenn man sie jetzt gefragt hätte, welche Augenfarbe er hätte, würde sie wohl mit einem kecken ‚ein Sturm auf dem Ozean' antworten. Sie wurde wirklich nicht schlau aus ihm – zuerst warf er ihr einen fast tödlichen Blick zu und kurz darauf weinte er. Das war nicht der Draco Malfoy, den sie kannte. Das letzte Jahr musste ihn wohl sehr verändert haben. Sie würde Concordia danach fragen, vielleicht wusste diese mehr.

Die beiden Teenager hatten im Moment aber keine Zeit mehr ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, denn es klopfte an der Türe. Nach einem „Herein" von Draco öffnete sich die Tür langsam und Concordias Kopf lugte durch den Spalt. „Ah, das habe ich mir fast gedacht, dass ich euch beide hier finde. Hallo Hermione!" „Hallo Concordia", antwortete die angesprochene. „Hermione, ich möchte dir jetzt dein Zimmer in diesem Haus zeigen. Willst du uns vielleicht begleiten, Draco?" „Das würde ich gerne, aber nur, wenn es für dich okay ist, Hermione." Hermione nickte. Dies war ganz und gar nicht der Draco Malfoy den sie kannte, er kümmerte sich darum, was sie wollte – sehr seltsam.

Concordia führte die beiden nur ein Stück den Gang entlang und blieb vor einer Türe stehen. "Das ist das Jugendzimmer deiner Mutter, falls du einmal Lust bekommen solltest darin zu stöbern." Noch eine Tür weiter blieb Concordia erneut stehen. Jetzt bedeutete sie Hermione die Türe zu öffnen, was diese auch Tat. Concordia kommentierte das Zimmer mit folgenden Worten: „Hier haben Generationen von Blackfrauen ihre letzten Nächte als Blacks verbracht. Ich finde, dass dieses Zimmer endlich frische Farbe und vor allem einen frischen Wind verträgt. Es ist selbst für mich viel zu altmodisch." Hermione konnte nur noch staunen, zum Sprechen hatte sie überhaupt keine Zeit. „Was soll denn mit all den Möbeln geschehen?" fragte Draco. „Tja, junger Mann. Das ist deine Aufgabe. Einen Stock über uns gibt es einen gleich großen Raum, der noch nicht eingerichtet wurde. Das wirst du jetzt ändern. Bringe bitte alles in diesen Raum und versuche es wieder so anzuordnen, wie es hier unten war. Ich will die Erinnerung an diesen Raum nicht missen, aber er nimmt hier unten nur Platz weg. Wärst du so freundlich?" Draco nickte. Endlich hatte er eine Aufgabe bekommen. „Und du junge Dame, hast du dir den Raum genug angesehen?" Hermione nickte. „Gut!" schloss Concordia, „Dann gehen wir jetzt einkaufen, wir haben schließlich ein Zimmer neu zu dekorieren."

Die beiden Frauen machten sich auf den Weg und ließen Draco seine Arbeit tun.


	9. Gespräche

**Hi! **Hab die Anregung von Tatze beachtet! Du hast recht, ich lese den Text im Word und da muss ich nicht so viele Absätze machen, damit es gut zu lesen ist. Ich werde es in den nächsten Kapiteln mehr berücksichtigen.

wickienchen

**

* * *

Gespräche**

Hermione und Concordia kamen am frühen Abend erschöpft aus der Winkelgasse zurück. Den Ganzen Tag hatten die beiden Damen Möbel und Farbe für Hermiones Zimmer ausgesucht. Aber natürlich nicht nur das. Sie hatten sich zwischendurch einen Kaffe gegönnt und über so manches gesprochen. Einiges von dem Besprochenen schwebte noch in Hermiones Kopf herum. Hermione hatte Concordia z.B. über Dracos Verhalten ihr gegenüber gesprochen.

Diese hatte mit einem Lächeln geantwortet: „Draco ist halb Black und halb Malfoy. Bisher wurde die Blackseite und deren Eigenschaften immer unterdrückt. Die Malfoy'schen Eigenschaften kennst du schon: Überheblichkeit, Gefühlslosigkeit und Grausamkeit. Diese Dinge sind ihm Eigenschaften wurden ihm Jahrelang eingedrillt. Vielleicht findet er den Mut, dir seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Narzissa hat so einiges angedeutet, ist selbst aber noch nicht so weit, sich zu öffnen. Die Wunden beider sind sehr tief und glaube mir, es ist nicht leicht. Doch Narzissa hat ihre Stärke und Güte wiedergefunden. Draco muss dies erst kennenlernen. Er ist selbst noch ganz konfus. Er kann mit seinen Gefühlen überhaupt nicht umgehen. Lass ihm etwas Zeit."

Doch das war nicht das Einzige, über das Hermione mit Concordia geredet hatte. Hermione hatte nämlich auch beschlossen Draco Malfoys Lebensretterin zu sein. Concordia meinte darauf, dass sie dies bereits gewusst habe, da Hermione viel zu gütig und zu verständnisvoll wäre, um eine andere Entscheidung zu treffen.

Jedenfalls würde die Einrichtung, die die beiden Blackfrauen ausgesucht hatten, erst morgen geliefert werden, daher entschloss sich Hermione noch im Anwesen zu Abend zu essen. Doch es blieb nicht beim Abendessen. Concordia bat alle in die Bibliothek, um mit ihnen verschieden Fotoalben durchzusehen. Doch dies war nicht ihr einziges Anliegen.

Während Narzissa und Draco schon vorgingen, hielt Concordia Hermione noch zurück. Sie fragte: „Ist es dir wirklich ernst mit der Hochzeit?" Hermione bejahte dies. „Jetzt ist noch die Möglichkeit deine Meinung zu ändern, noch ist nichts offiziell." „Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Auch wenn er nicht immer der netteste Mensch war, kann ich seinen Tod nicht verantworten, wenn ich ihn retten könnte." „Gut. Dann kannst du ihm die Neuigkeit gleich selbst beibringen."

Jetzt war Hermione baff. Sie selbst sollte Draco Malfoy ihre Entscheidung mitteilen. Deshalb hatte Concordia die Sache mit den Fotoalben eingefädelt. Plötzlich spürte Hermione ein Kribbeln im Bauch – sie war nervös. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Es war schlimmer als bei einer Prüfung, den was sie jetzt tun musste, konnte man nicht aus Büchern lernen. Doch jetzt musste sie durch, Concordia hatte dies durch ihren Ton unmissverständlich klar gemacht.

Die beiden Frauen hatten die Bibliothek erreicht. Unter einem Vorwand holte Concordia Narzissa vom Kamin weg, sodass nur noch Draco dort saß und auf Hermione wartete. Unsicherem Schrittes näherte sich Hermione dem Kamin. Langsam ließ sie sich auf einem Stuhl gegenüber von Draco nieder. Eine merkwürdige Spannung hatte sich in der Luft aufgebaut. Beide schwiegen sich an. Draco schien mindestens genau so nervös zu sein, wie Hermione.

Diese begann zu hüsteln, um schließlich doch zu sprechen: „Mal.. Draco, ich muss mit dir sprechen." Stille. „Du weist doch, warum du hier bist." Wieder stille. „Es geht um folgendes." Schön langsam wurde es peinlich. „Verdammt, warum kann ich es nicht einfach sagen", dachte sie und setzte einen erneuten Versuch an: „Ich habe mich entschieden dir zu helfen."

Jetzt schaute sie Draco zum ersten Mal an. Er blickte mit Unglauben zurück. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein, wollte sie ihm wirklich helfen – ihn heiraten? „Bist du dir sicher? Du musst das nicht tun!" „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Dass ich das nicht tun muss, haben mir auch schon Harry und Ron, der Rest der Weaslys, meine Eltern und Concordia gesagt. Und ich werde dich heiraten, wenn ich dich damit vor dem Tod schützen kann."

Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wie konnte sie überhaupt nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden ihm das Leben zu retten, wo er ihres zu einer Hölle hatte werden lassen. Diese Frau war zu gut für ihn.

Hermione wartete auf eine Reaktion Dracos, da aber keine kam sprach sie ihn noch einmal an. Dieses Mal aber war sie etwas direkter: „Draco Malfoy, ich habe dir eben gesagt, dass ich dein Leben schützen möchte. Ich kann dies jedoch aber nur mit deiner Zustimmung." Draco nickte. „Was soll das jetzt bedeuten? Heißt es: ja, ich gebe meine Zustimmung; oder heißt es: ja, ich weiß, dass ich zustimmen muss?"

„Es bedeutet, ja, ich werde dir mein Leben anvertrauen, wenn du es wirklich willst." Jetzt wurde Hermione etwas böse. „Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen: ich habe nicht vor meine Meinung nochmals zu ändern. Verstehst du das?" Draco nickte wieder. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Dieses Mädchen, das er jahrelang schikaniert hatte, war bereit ihr Leben in Gefahr zu bringen, um seines zu schützen. Sie war seine Heldin – verfluchter Griffindormut, verfluchte Griffindordummheit. Nein, er konnte sie nicht in eine solche Gefahr bringen, nicht nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte. „Es geht nicht. Ich will dich nicht in Todesgefahr bringen, um meinen Hals zu retten. Ich kann das nicht."

Hatte er das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Ja, das waren seine Worte gewesen. Er hatte sich verändert. Er wollte nicht mehr so sein, wie sein Vater. Es kümmerte ihn, wie es den Menschen um ihn herum ging und er wollte sie auf keinen Fall verletzten.

„Draco, wie kannst du es wagen, so eine Chance auszuschlagen!" Jetzt mischte sich Narzissa ein: „Weißt du, was ich riskiert habe, um Concordia zu kontaktieren? Weißt du, was Concordia riskiert, dich - uns hier zu beherbergen? Kannst du dir vorstellen, was diese junge Frau bereit ist aufzugeben für dich, für dein Leben?" Narzissa hatte die letzten Worte geschrieen. Sie war verwundert über sich selbst. Und auch Draco hatte seine Mutter noch nie so erlebt. „Mutter, du hast mich gehört, ich kann es nicht tun." „Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich mein Sohn aus einem Anflug von Ritterlichkeit aufgibt. Zu weit bin ich, sind wir alle schon gegangen. Du wirst diese junge Frau, Hermione, heiraten und basta. Sie hat es dir angeboten. Es steht dir nicht zu dieses Angebot auszuschlagen."

Narzissas Augen glühten, als sie diese Worte aussprach. Draco hatte nun keine Chance mehr, er sah es in den Augen seiner Mutter. Sie hatte entschieden, was zu tun war und auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, sie hatte recht. Er wollte der jungen Frau ihm gegenüber nur beweisen, dass er auch stark sein konnte und sich nicht immer hinter irgend jemandem verstecken musste.

Hermione hatte dieses Schauspiel zwischen Mutter und Sohn mit Spannung beobachtet. Das war also auch Narzissa Malfoy. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Frau sich so verändert hatte; von dem duckmäuserischen Frauchen, das sich immer hinter ihrem Mann versteckt hatte, zu einer selbstbewussten Frau, die sich ihrem Sohn stellte und ihn in seine Schranken wies. Jetzt begann sie zu Verstehen, was Concordia gemeint hatte.


	10. Verbindungen

**Hi Leute!**

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterhin. Ich weiß, sie ist schon ziemlich lange, aber ich muss gestehen, es ist noch kein Ende in Sicht. Es wird noch dauern. Ich befürchte, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel auch das Fiction rating ändern muss, denn dieses Kapitel ist nicht mehr so unschuldig. Aber lest doch selbst.

wickienchen

* * *

**Verbindungen**

Draco blickte in die Augen seiner Mutter und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er ihre Entscheidung akzeptierte und sich in sein Schicksal fügen würde. Narzissa nickte ihm zu und sagte dann: „Ich bin müde, ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen." Sie verließ den Raum. Concordia hingegen hatte sich jetzt zu den beiden gesetzt und meinte: „Nun, da ihr beide jetzt also beschlossen habt zu heiraten wird ist es wohl an der Zeit euch näher kennen zu lernen. Ich kenne da eine ganz einfache Methode. Gebt mir eure Hände." Concordia nahm Hermiones Hand in ihre linke und Dracos Hand in ihre rechte Hand. „Schließt eure Augen", wies sie die beiden an. Zuerst stellte sie eine Verbindung zwischen Hermione und ihr her. Dann versuchte sie auch zu Draco eine Verbindung herzustellen, was jedoch erheblich schwieriger war, weil er sich unbewusst gegen diesen Vorgang wehrte. Als ihn Concordia erinnert hatte, dass ihm nichts passieren würde, ließ er schließlich seine Bedenken fallen und öffnete sich. Auf diesen Moment hatte Concordia gewartet. Sie verband jetzt die Hände der beiden jungen Leute miteinander und brach dann ihre Verbindung zu den beiden ab. Leisen Schrittes verließ sie die Bibliothek, um den beiden Privatsphäre zu gönnen.

Hermione musste sich erst an die Situation gewöhnen. Concordia hatte ihr nämlich nichts über diese Verbindung, den Link, erzählt. In Büchern hatte Hermione schon etwas darüber gelesen. Es gab, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, nicht viele, die einen solchen Link zustande brachten, man musste äußerst gut in der gedanklichen Magie sein (Oklumentik und Legillemntik), Concordia war dies bestimmt. Aber dies war eine besondere Verbindung, sie konnte nur unter Bluts- oder Seelenverwandten aufgebaut werden. Dieser Link würde, laut Hermiones Quelle, nur kurze Erinnerungsfetzen und Gefühle übertragen – es war eine Art Kommunikationsmittel. Doch nun konnte sie es selbst erfahren.

Plötzlich tauchte ein Bild vor ihr auf. Ein blonder Junge, ungefähr 5 Jahre alt – es musste eine von Dracos Erinnerungen sein. Der Junge versuchte sich auf einem Besen zu halten. Panik stand in seine Augen geschrieben. Todesangst würde es wohl auch treffen. Ein Windstoß veränderte die Flugrichtung des Besens und der Junge, Draco, fiel vom Besen auf den Boden, aus über 20 Metern. Vor Schmerzen war er bewusstlos. Er wachte in seinem Zimmer auf, doch anstatt liebevoller Sorge verpasste Lucius seinem Sohn eine saftige Ohrfeige, sodass der Junge wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit driftete.

Zur selben Zeit sah Draco eine in etwa 5-jährige Hermione auf einen Baum klettern. Plötzlich brach ein Ast. Hermione konnte sich nicht mehr halten und stürzte auf den Boden. Vor dem Baum saß nun ein Häufchen Elend mit einem gebrochenen Bein. Der Vater rannte, durch den Aufschrei seiner Tochter gehetzt, sofort zu ihr und hob sie sanft hoch. Er trug sie vorsichtig. Er wischte ihre Tränen ab und beruhigte sie. Er streichelte ihr über ihre Haare. Er reagierte so sanft und fürsorglich.

Ein ungefähr achtjähriger Draco tollte im Haus herum, da er glaubte, dass sein Vater nicht im Hause sei. Vor lauter Übermut stieß er an ein kleines Tischchen an. Die teure Porzellanvase, die darauf stand wackelte und fiel schließlich mit einem lauten Klirren zu Boden. Keine halbe Minute später machte Draco Bekanntschaft mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch seines Vaters.

Eine ähnliche Situation hatte auch Hermione erlebt. Mutters Lieblingsvase war ihr beim Versuch das Wasser zu tauschen aus den Händen geglitten und in tausend Scherben zerbrochen. Mitten in den Scherben stand eine laut schluchzende Hermione. Ihre Mutter kam schnell angelaufen und beruhigte das Mädchen. Sie sagte ihr, dass die Vase nicht so wichtig sei, hauptsache Hermione hätte sich nicht geschnitten.

Jeden Abend wurde Hermione von ihren Eltern ins Bett gebracht. Zuerst las ihr der Vater eine kurze Geschichte vor und verabschiedete sich mit einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Nun war die Mutter an der Reihe. Sie erzählte Hermione meist ein Märchen, am liebsten hörte Hermione Aschenputtel. Auch die Mutter gab Hermione einen Kuss, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Draco wurde von seiner Mutter nach dem Abendessen bis zu seinem Zimmer begleitet, da es auf dem Weg zu ihrem war. An der Zimmertüre küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn, wenn Lucius nicht hinsah und übergab ihn dann wieder in die Obhut des Kindermädchens. Dieses zog ihn lieblos um und verfrachtete ihn in sein Bett. Nach kurzer Zeit verließ das Kindermädchen das Zimmer, um sich in ihrem mit Lucius zu vergnügen, was der Junge natürlich mithörte, da es eine Verbindungstür zwischen den Zimmern gab und die beiden sich nicht einmal die Mühe machten, eine Silencio-Zauber über das Zimmer zu legen.

Draco und Hermione sahen noch so einige Erinnerungen des jeweils Anderen. Draco sah, wie sehr er Hermione durch verschiedene Aktionen verletzt hatte und wunderte sich immer mehr über diese Frau, und vor allem darüber, dass sie ihm verzeihen konnte. Grundsätzlich waren Hermiones Erinnerungen aber voll von Liebe, Vertrauen, Zuneigung und Wertschätzung.

Dracos Erinnerungen waren meist traurig. Er hatte sich immer einsam gefühlt, wurde geschlagen und gequält. Die letzte Erinnerung, die er Hermione sehen ließ, war die eines knapp 14jährigen. Damals hatte er einen Teil der Sommerferien bei seiner Tante (väterlicherseits) und deren Mann verbracht. Tagsüber waren die beiden halbwegs in Ordnung, doch abends, wenn sie dem Alkohol etwas mehr zugesprochen hatten, statteten sie ihrem Neffen immer Besuche ab. Beim ersten Besuch war seine Tante alleine. Sie ging auf den schon fast schlafenden Jungen zu und zog ihm die Decke weg. Nun begann sie ihm seinen Schlafanzug auszuziehen. Draco lag nun nackt vor seiner Tante und versuchte krampfhaft sich wieder zu bedecken, aber sie ließ es nicht zu. Sie begann ihn zu streicheln. Zuerst über die Schultern, seine Brust. Ihre Hände wanderten langsam aber bestimmt weiter nach unten. Sie strich ihm über den Bauch, immer weiter nach unten. Bestimmt, fast brutal, fasste seine Hände an, mit denen er sein Geschlecht bedeckte, und legte sie zur Seite. Plötzlich kicherte sie. „Ach ist der süß!" Sie neigte ihren Kopf nach unten und küsste Dracos Penis. Dann begann sie daran zu saugen. Sie spielte mit ihm, bis er sich ergoss. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er fühlte sich so schlecht und schmutzig. Sie benutzte ihn. Draco war für sie nur ein neues Spielzeug. Auch ihr Mann fand gefallen and dem Jungen. Nicht, dass sie mit ihm Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt hätten, nein, es gab ja viele Spielarten, die sie benutzen. Jedes Mal weinte sich Draco danach in den Schlaf.

Diese Erinnerung trieb Hermione Tränen in die Augen. Langsam löste sie ihre Hand von Dracos. Die beiden schauten sich an. Hermione lächelte Draco an. Trotzdem bahnten sich Tränen den Weg über ihre Wangen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihren Gegenüber in die Arme geschlossen und getröstet. Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu.

Eine Hand wischte ihre Tränen weg. „Warum weinst du? Doch nicht etwa wegen mir!" „Nein, doch. Es tut mir leid, was du alles durchmachen musstest." „Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Du kannst nichts dafür. Es ist Vergangenheit." „Ich glaube, ich verstehe dich jetzt ein wenig besser." „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ich dir in der Schule mit meinen dummen Bemerkungen so weh getan habe?" „Gegenfrage: warum hast du mir nie von deiner Kindheit erzählt und davon, dass deine Überzeugungen eingeprügelt wurden?" „Gutes Argument." Ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch erschreckte die beiden. Sie blickten sich um und stellten fest, dass es nur die Standuhr war. Hermione meinte: „Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser auf den Heimweg machen." Draco begleitete sie noch zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer, und bevor sie in den Kamin stieg, beugte er sich zu ihr und gab ihr eine Kuss auf die Wange. Dann murmelte er „Gute Nacht", drehte sich um und verließ fast fluchtartig den Raum. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach dem Flohpulver und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.


	11. Muggelsache

Hallo liebe Leute! 

Hier kommt ein neues Chappie! Keine Angst, es ist nicht mehr so schlimm, wie das letzte. Weil wir gerade bei dem Thema sind. Ich wollte einfach nur zeigen, wie die Malfoys sein können – abgrundtief böse und gemein. Deshalb auch dies Sache mit dem sexuellen Missbrauch, nichts ist besser geeignet, als einen jungen Menschen zu brechen, als das. Und in meiner Vorstellung ist diese Sippschaft darauf aus, Willen zu brechen und nicht sie zu stärken. Die Stärke der Bösen liegt einfach in diesem Bereich – für mich ist das nämlich ziemlich böse und ich finde es furchtbar, wenn jemand gebrochen wird, ganz egal von wem auch immer. Ich habe dadurch nämlich einen Schulkollegen verloren. Ich denke, dass es Draco auch deshalb so schlecht geht, weil ich ein Stück von meinem Schulkollegen in Draco verewigt habe. Und ja, natürlich wird Hermione seine Heldin sein, ist ganz klar (da schlägt die Feministin in mir durch).

wickienchen

Muggelsache 

In Dracos Kopf herrschte schlicht und einfach Chaos. Noch nie hatte er jemandem all dies erzählt geschweige denn sehen lassen. Er wusste nicht, was sie nun von ihm hielt. Er hatte sich geöffnet, ihr vertraut, ihr seine schrecklichsten Geheimnisse gezeigt und vor allem hatte er sie geküsst, freundschaftlich zwar, aber er hatte ihre warme, weiche Haut auf seinen Lippen gespürt. Und um ehrlich zu sein hatte es ihm sogar gefallen.

Natürlich wollte er sie nicht weinen sehen, oder zum Weinen bringen. Aber ihre Art ihm gegenüber gab ihm so viel Sicherheit, eine solche Ruhe, dass er es kaum fassen konnte. Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht mehr alleine. Sie hatte ihn angenommen, wie er war und sie hatte nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt. Selbst als er ihr die Erinnerung an die Wochen bei seiner Tante gezeigt hatte, hatte sie sich nicht geekelt. In ihren Augen hatte er gesehen, dass sie ihm Trost spenden wollte.

Hermione war so anders, als alle, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Er konnte diese Gefühle nicht wirklich ordnen, denn er hatte sie noch nie zuvor verspürt. Nie zuvor, nein das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit, nur noch nie in einer solchen Intensität.

Auch für Hermione war diese Erfahrung mit dem Link etwas Außergewöhnliches. Sie konnte durch den Link jede Erfahrung teilen, alles was sie erlebt hatte und ihre Gefühle dabei ohne ein einziges Wort sprechen zu müssen.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte ihr auch Draco sein Leben mitgeteilt. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich schuldig. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass er Draco –Eisprinz- Malfoy ein verwöhnter Bengel sei, der bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu seinem Vater lief. Weit gefehlt. Draco hatte eine Kindheit und Jugend hinter sich, dass einem schlecht wurde. Körperlicher und sexueller Missbrauch waren in diesem Hause wohl an der Tagesordnung. Insgeheim wunderte sich Hermione, dass Draco trotz all dieser Erlebnisse noch so normal war.

Und was sie noch mehr wunderte oder eigentlich nicht, dass dieses einstige überhebliche Arschloch so schüchtern war. Der Kuss, den er ihr auf die Wange gehaucht hatte, war so zart und gleichzeitig so warm gewesen, einfach wunderbar. Seine Lippen waren so weich. Hermione wollte ihm auch einen Abschiedskuss geben, aber da war Draco schon geflohen. Sie musste morgen unbedingt wieder in das Anwesen zurück. Sie musste unbedingt mit Draco reden. Über die Erinnerungen, die er ihr gezeigt hatte. Vor allem über diese letzte Erinnerung und über sein Image in Hogwarts.

Natürlich hatte sie schon in der Schule bemerkt, wie oft er Pansy Parkinsons Annäherungsversuche abwehrte, aber trotzdem galt er irgendwie als Weiberheld. Aber konnte sie das so direkt ansprechen? Auf jeden Fall wollte sie ihn bitten ihr bei der Einrichtung ihres Zimmers zu helfen – vor allem beim Wände streichen; ja sie wollte zu mindest eine Wand auf Muggelart streichen, denn dies machte ihr einfach zu viel Spaß und wenn die Wand nicht schön werden sollte, gab es ja immer noch ihren Zauberstab. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Hermione ein und freute sich schon auf die morgige Arbeit mit Draco.

Am nächsten Vormittag, nach dem Frühstück, kam Hermione via Flohnetzwerk in ihrem zukünftigen Heim an. Zu ihrer Verwunderung erwartete sie ein Hauself und meinte: „Ah, Miss Hermione, Mrs. Black ist mit Mrs. Malfoy ausgegangen. Mr. Malfoy erwartet Miss Hermione in der Bibliothek. Hermione dankte dem Elfen, der mit einem lauten „Plopp" wieder verschwand.

Sie ging in die Bibliothek, wo sie einen völlig in ein Buch vertieften Draco mit dem Rücken zu ihr sitzen sah. Sie ging zu ihm und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Er zuckte zusammen und als er sich umdrehte, konnte Hermione seinen Schrecken in den Augen lesen. „Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt" meinte Draco. „'Tschuldige. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich dachte, du hättest mich gehört." „Ist ja kein Problem, mir ist ja nichts passiert, außer dass ich vor Schreck fast einen Herzinfarkt gehabt hätte", feixte Draco und legte seine Hand auf Hermiones, welche immer noch auf seiner Schulter lag. Es fühlte sich gut an, die Hand auf seiner Schulter und seine Hand auf der Ihren.

Draco hätte stundenlang so sitzen bleiben können, doch Hermione hatte andere Pläne: „Du, ich möchte heute mein Zimmer streichen. Hilfst du mir dabei?" „Streichen? Das ist doch irgend ein Muggelsache, die mit dem einfärben der Wände zu tun hat, oder? Wir Zauberer färben die Wände doch mit einem Wink unseres Zauberstabes und dabei brauche ich dir wirklich nicht zu helfen." „Ach Draco. So richtig muggelmäßiges Wände streichen macht verdammt viel Spaß, glaub mir!" Draco ließ sich dazu überreden, denn diesem Mädchen konnte er keinen Wunsch abschlagen, vor allem nicht, wenn sie diesen speziellen Blick aufsetzte, treuherzig, sorgend und bittend in Einem.

Fünf Minuten später stand Draco in einem Malergewand Hermione gegenüber und diese erklärte ihm, wie mit dem Malergerät umzugehen war. Am Anfang war die ganze Sache für Draco etwas schwierig, doch dann fand er irgendwie Gefallen an der Sache. Vor allem als Hermione ihn „unabsichtlich" mit dem Pinsel erwischte. Dies konnte er nicht wirklich auf sich sitzen lassen, also passierte es „zufällig", dass Hermione eine Ladung Farbe quer über ihren Malerkittel hatte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit entwickelte sich in dem Zimmer eine regelrechte Farbschlacht. Die beiden, die Wände, die Fenster, Türen und der Fußboden waren voll mit Farbspritzern. Völlig außer Atem lagen die beiden Teenager nebeneinander auf dem Boden.

Hermione ergriff aus einem Impuls heraus Dracos Hand. Der drehte sich zu ihr und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ein Schauer jagte über Hermiones Rücken. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher und näher. Es war, als ob eine magische Anziehungskraft sie zusammenführen würde. Draco spürte Hermiones Lippen auf den seinen. Sie waren so weich und zart. Und sie küsste ihn so vorsichtig, als sei er aus Porzellan. Für Draco war dies der erste Kuss, bei dem ihm nicht sofort schlecht wurde. Es war etwas besonderes. Vorsichtig begann er Hermione näher an sich zu ziehen.

Diese unterbrach schließlich den Kuss und sah ihm in die Augen. Da nahm er ihre Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz. „Whow, dein Herz rast ja richtig!" Draco nickte. „Das ist mir noch nie zuvor passiert." Anscheinend hatte Draco schon mehrere Frauen geküsst, dachte Hermione. Doch es war ihr egal, denn in diesem Augenblick näherte Draco sich ihr noch ein Stück und flüsterte: „Wenn das streichen ist, sollten wir das öfter machen, es macht wirklich Spaß!" Hermione grinste. „Naja, wir müssen aber noch die, ähm, Spuren unserer kleinen Farbschlacht beseitigen." „Darf ich ehrlich sein?" fragte Draco, während er sich aufsetzte. „Klar. Spuck es aus." „Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass man mit dir so viel Spaß haben kann." „Dasselbe könnte ich von dir auch sagen", meinte Hermione noch, bevor sie von Draco auf ihre Füße gezogen wurde. Hermione war auf Dracos Kraft nicht wirklich gefasst und stolperte direkt auf ihn zu. Dieser fing sie gentlemanlike auf und grinste sie an. Mit einem Augenzwinkern meinte er: „Anscheinend bin ich anziehender, als ich gedacht habe."

Hermione sah zu ihm hinauf – er war fast einen Kopf größer als sie – und kicherte. „Scheint so zu sein." Draco neigte seinen Kopf und lehnte nun seine Stirn an Hermiones. Er schwieg und sah ihr in die Augen. Hermione tat es ihm gleich. Eine Träne stahl sich aus Dracos Augenwinkel. Hermione lächelte und wischte sie vorsichtig weg.

Besorgt fragte sie: „Hey, was ist denn los?" „Du bist das Beste, was mir bisher passiert ist." Als sie diesen Satz hörte, setzte ihr Herz für einen Schlag aus. Das war fast wie eine Liebeserklärung und das von demjenigen, aus dessen Mund sie das bis vor kurzem noch am allerletzten erwartet hätte.

Hermione war sprachlos. Sie fand ihre Fassung aber wieder und beantwortete diesen Satz damit, dass sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Dann nahm sie seine Hand und meinte: „Wir sollte jetzt diesen Saustall beseitigen, es gibt bald Mittagessen und ich denke nicht, dass deine Mutter oder Concordia von unserer Kleinen Schlacht etwas mitbekommen sollten. Draco nickte. Die Beiden waren so in ihre Angelegenheiten vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie sich die Türe leise schloss. Ein Lächeln umspielte den Mund der Lauschenden. Die beiden mochten sich wirklich und das in der unvorstellbar kurzen Zeit. Besser konnte es gar nicht laufen!


	12. Vorbereitungen

Hi Leute!

Sorry, dass ich euch so lange warten ließ, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit etwas viel um die Ohren. Ich hoffe ihr mögt mein neues Chap und ich verspreche euch, dass ich mich bemühe, das nächste so schnell wie möglich fertigzustellen! HEGDL, liebe Reviewer!

Gruß, wickienchen

**

* * *

Vorbereitungen**

Draco und Hermione hatten mithilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe das Zimmer aufgeräumt. Zaubern durften sie ja jetzt laut Ministerdekret bereits ab 14 Jahren, vorher nur zu Verteidigungszwecken. In diesem einen Fall war Hermione nicht beleidigt, dass es Voldemort gab, sonst hätte sie noch bis zum Ende der Ferien warten müssen. Draco hingegen war dieser Umstand eher egal, er war bereits 17 und somit volljährig.

Kurze Zeit nach der Farbschlacht half Draco Hermione beim Einräumen und Entzaubern der am Vormittag gelieferten Möbel. Hermione hatte wirklich Geschmack bewiesen. Die Möbel waren alle in hellem Holz gehalten. Der leichte Lachston an den Wänden unterstütze die freundliche Atmosphäre noch zusätzlich.

Hermione hatte Concordia gebeten auch den Boden in helles Holz verwandeln zu dürfen, die Zustimmung wurde ihr natürlich nicht verweigert. Hermione hatte sich ein wunderschönes Himmelbett ausgesucht, es hatte vier Kugelfüße, ein rundes Betthaupt und der Himmel war aus dünnem Leinenstoff (A/N: falls ihr euch das nicht vorstellen könnt, schaut mal bei der „Grünen Erde" nach, dort gibt es dieses Bett, es heißt „Elfenbett"). Daneben standen links und rechts natürlich zwei kleine Nachtkästchen, ein kleiner Schminktisch durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen, von den Bücherregalen ganz zu schweigen.

Ein Durchgang führte zu einem begehbaren Kleiderschrank, der eine Verbindungstüre ins Bad hatte. Im Kleiderschrank war schon vorausblickend auch für Dracos Sachen Platz reserviert, falls die beiden wirklich heiraten sollten. Falls nicht, würde Hermione es bestimmt auch alleine schaffen diesen Schrank voll zu bringen. Das Bad war ebenso hell und freundlich gehalten, wie der Rest des Zimmers. Im Schlafzimmer befand sich noch ein großer Kamin, auf dessen Sims Hermione drei Fotos gestellt hatte: ein Gruppenbild mit Harry, Ron, Ginny und ihr selbst, ein Familinefoto mit den Grangers und ein Bild auf dem sie als Baby im Arm ihrer Mutter lag , das sie von Concordia bekommen hatte. An den Wänden hatte Hermione verschiedene Fotos, Filmposter und Kunstdrucke aufgehängt und trotz der Verschiedenheit war alles sehr stimmig. Die junge Lady hatte wirklich ein Gespür für das Einrichten. Selbst Draco bewunderte dieses Zimmer und vor allem Hermiones Liebe zum Detail. Es war für ihn wirklich faszinierend, dass sie dieses Zimmer mit solcher Hingabe einrichtete und vor allem, welche Wärme und Geborgenheit dieser Raum auf ihn ausstrahlte.

Nach der Fertigstellung begaben sich die Beiden ins Esszimmer, wo Narzissa Malfoy und Concordia bereits auf die beiden warteten. „Und habt ihr beide das mit dem Einrichten geschafft?" Draco und Hermione nickten. „Lasst mal raten, die Farbe der Wände ist lachs, nicht wahr?" Concordia lächelte. „Woher weißt du das?", wollte Hermione wissen. „Ihr beide habt noch einige Farbspritzer im Gesicht. Woher die wohl kommen?" antwortete die Gefragte mit einem sehr wissenden Lächeln. Narzissa lächelte ebenfalls. Concordia hatte sie über die neuesten Entwicklungen bereits informiert. Das Essen verlief ziemlich ruhig und eigentlich ereignislos.

Nach dem Mittagessen bat Concordia Draco und Hermione ins Wohnzimmer, um mit ihnen über die bevorstehende Hochzeit zu sprechen. Die drei setzten gemeinsam einen Termin fest, möglichst bald – um Dracos Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Zwei Wochen blieben noch bis zum Hochzeitstermin. Geladen wurden nur die engsten Familienmitglieder und Freunde. Wobei Draco eigentlich nur seine Mutter einladen konnte, alle andern hatten sich durch seine Aktionen im Bezug auf Voldemort von ihm abgewandt oder waren auf seinen Kopf aus. Hermine hingegen hatte mehr Glück und konnte ihre Eltern und ihre besten Freunde Harry, Ron und Ginny einladen. Ginny sollte sogar ihre Brautjungfer sein.

Es war noch ziemlich viel vorzubereiten, vor allem Organisatorisches für die Hochzeit. Draco und Hermione hatten sich geeinigt, dass sie in der kleinen Kirche am See draußen heiraten würden. Hermiones Trauzeugin würde ihre beste Freundin Ginny sein, für Draco würde es seine Mutter machen, da niemand anderes zur Verfügung stand, wie er glaubte.

Nach einer Weile war das gröbste besprochen worden und es gab viele Aufgaben, um die sich Concordia und Narzissa kümmern würden; Dinge wie den Ministerialbeamten anzufordern, um Hermiones Mündigkeit feststellen zu lassen, oder den Zeremonienmeister für die Hochzeit zu verpflichten. Hermione und Draco waren froh, sich nicht auch noch um dies alles kümmern zu müssen. Die beiden Damen würden das schon machen.

Hermione wollte sich eigentlich verabschieden, um Ginny über den Termin der Hochzeit zu informieren, doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne Draco gemacht. Er zog sie sanft aber bestimmt in sein Zimmer, dann ließ er sich vor ihr auf die Knie und holte eine kleine Schmuckschatulle aus seiner Hosentasche. Er öffnete diese und fragte: „Hermione, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und meine Frau werden?" Hermione war sprachlos. Sie sah den wunderschönen Ring, der sich in der Schatulle befand, sie sah in Dracos Augen, die voller Wärme und Zuneigung waren und brachte dann doch ein leises „Ja" heraus. Auf diese Antwort hatte Draco gewartet. Er nahm nun den Ring aus dem Etui und steckte ihn vorsichtig an Hermiones Finger. Er hielt ihre Hand, als ob sie aus Porzellan wäre. Langsam erhob sich Draco wieder. „Ich danke dir, dass du das alles für mich machst." „Draco, du musst dich nicht immer dafür bedanken. Schön langsam genügt es", meinte Hermione und erhob sich auf die Fußballen, um ihrem Verlobten einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Vorsichtig berührte sie seine Lippen. Vorsichtig erwiderte Draco den Kuss. Hermione öffnete ihrem Mund leicht und begann an seinen Lippen zu saugen. Hermione wollte Draco nicht weiter drängen, deshalb unterbrach sie den Kuss. Dracos Atem ging ziemlich schnell.

* * *

A/N: Ich weiß, es ist ziemlich kurz und der Schluss ist verdammt gemein, aber das nächste Kapitel ist schon fast fertig, da werdet ihr sehen wie es weitergeht. 


	13. Kiss, kiss

**Heilö!**

Ich darf schon wieder das nächste Kapitel präsentieren, es ist auch nicht ganz so lange. Aber zu meiner Rechtfertigung muss ich sagen, dass ich gerade fast nicht zu Hause bin – fahre um 7 in der Früh weg und komme frühestens 12 Stunden später wieder heim (habe eine Fortbildung). Spezialgruß an Tatze: ich habe mir letztes Jahr ein Elfenbett gekauft – ich werde es nie, nie wieder hergeben! Und die Grüne Erde kenne ich, weil ich aus Oberösterreich und ein Freak von möglichst unbehandelten Möbeln bin (Allergiker und Umweltschützer).

Natürlich auch allen anderen Leutchen vielen Dank für die Netten Kommentare, finde das voll super, dass ihr mich durch eure Reviews zum Weiterschreiben anstachelt!

Gruß, wickienchen

**

* * *

Kiss, kiss**

Hermione strich eine Haarsträhne aus Dracos Gesicht. „Du hast Angst, oder?" Draco nickte. „Wir müssen nichts tun, wovor du Angst hast." „Hermione, ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehst, ich habe dir nur einige Szenen aus meinem bisherigen Erfahrungsschatz gezeigt. Ich habe wirklich Angst davor, was danach kommt." Er versuchte offen mit seiner Verlobten zu sprechen. „Ich habe auch Angst davor, aber ich weiß genau, dass wir es zusammen schaffen werden."

Hermione strich während ihrer Antwort zärtlich über Dracos Wange. Er nahm ihre Hand weg und sah ihr in die Augen. „Das meine ich nicht. Ich habe schon so viele Dinge getan, aber nie freiwillig. Meist wurde ich der Einfachheit halber unter den Imperius-Fluch gestellt, vor allem diesen besondern Sommer, von dem du bereits eine Episode kennst. Mein Körper ist ein Verräter, wie ich einer bin. Ich fühle mich jedes Mal irgendwie,... ich kann das nicht beschreiben, schmutzig trifft es wohl am ehesten."Dracos Stimme klang sehr kalt, immer wieder stockte er. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Er dachte, dass Hermione jetzt von ihm abwenden würde, ihn nicht verstehen würde. Doch er irrte sich. Sie nahm ihn einfach in den Arm und strich ihm beruhigend den Rücken hinunter. Er ließ sich in diese Umarmung fallen, begann laut zu schluchzen und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.  
Irgendwie hatte Hermione fast mit so einem Ausbruch gerechnet, trotzdem wusste sie nicht, wie sie jetzt wirklich damit umgehen sollte. Sie entschied sich Draco einfach weiter zu halten und ihm durch ihre Umarmung Kraft und Sicherheit zu spenden. Genau das brauchte Draco im Moment. Er konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen eine so verständnisvolle Verlobte gefunden zu haben, selbst wenn dies eine arrangierte Ehe werden würde. Er hätte es schlimmer treffen können, viel, viel schlimmer. Er könnte schon tot sein. Nein, wohl eher nicht, aber er wäre wahrscheinlich wieder zu einem Spielzeug geworden, das man zu seinen eigenen Zwecken missbrauchte, das wäre weitaus schlimmer.

Langsam hob er seinen Kopf an und sah zu Hermione hinunter. Sie lächelte ihn an und meinte: „Wir schaffen das gemeinsam, ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Ich urteile nicht über dich durch deine Vergangenheit, das solltest du jetzt schon begriffen haben. Wir beide haben noch zwei Wochen zeit, um dich schön langsam mit dem Gedanken an Sex anzufreunden."

Draco schaute sie fragend an. „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer wovon du sprichst." „Also wer ist hier in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen? Aber gut, ich will es dir erklären. In zwei Wochen werden wir beide heiraten. In der magischen Welt ist eine Ehe erst dann besiegelt, wenn das Brautpaar diese Ehe auch vollzieht, also miteinander schläft." Draco sah nicht sonderlich gut aus. „Oh Gott, darauf habe ich vergessen. Muss das nicht bis Mitternacht geschehen sein?" „Ja, sonst ist die Ehe nämlich nicht gültig" „Verdammte Scheiße, jetzt habe ich ihn ziemlich erschreckt", dachte Hermione, „aber früher oder später wäre er selbst darauf gekommen, also besser früher, damit er weiß, auf was er sich einstellen muss."

„Beim Merlin, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?", dachte sich Draco. „Worauf habe ich mich da eingelassen. Ich kann das nicht." Als würde Hermione ahnen, was Draco sich gerade dachte, antwortete sie bestimmt auf seine Gedanken: „Doch Draco, du kannst das. Wir beide können das gemeinsam. Wir beide gehören zusammen. Du hast um meine Hand angehalten und ich habe ja gesagt. Das hat sich in den Minuten nicht verändert. Ich habe schon vorher gewusst, worauf ich mich einlasse, du hast es mir schon gezeigt." Wieder strich sie ihm über die Wange. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Hand und versuchte diese Berührung nicht zu unterbrechen.

Hermione war so zärtlich und fürsorglich. Sie gab ihm Geborgenheit. Auf einen Schlag war ihm klar, dass er ihr wirklich vertrauen kann. Diese Frau würde ihn nicht verlassen, ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Und dieses Gefühl tat gut. Und wie gut. Es war so, als wäre er endlich nach Hause gekommen.

Es war fast schon komisch. Das Mädchen, das er jahrelang gedemütigt hatte, ermöglichte ihm zum ersten Mal ein nomales Leben.

Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte ihr in die Augen.Sie würde ihn zu nichts drängen, sie hatte den Kuss unterbrochen. Aus diesem Grund wollte er sie jetzt küssen.  
Und er tat es auch. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihren Lippen. Es war wie ein kleines Feuerwerk in seinem Bauch, das gerade gezündet wurde, als er ihre Lippen berührte. Hermione begann mit ihrer Zunge seine Lippen zu liebkosen, doch diesmal öffnete Draco seine Lippen einen Spalt.  
Hermione begann langsam mit ihrer Zunge seinen Mund zu erforschen. Sie traf auf Dracos Zunge. Die beiden Zungen umspielten und umschwärmten sich wie Motten das Licht. Dieser Kuss jagte Draco einen wohligen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Es war so extrem gut. Irgendwann trennten sich die beiden um Luft zu holen.

„Warum hast du mich geküsst?" „Weil du mir Zeit geben wolltest, weil du mich nicht drängst und weil du mich verstehst." Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? So ehrlich war er bisher noch nie gewesen. Er lernte in diesem Haus jeden Tag etwas dazu.  
Hermione schaute ihm nochmals tief in die Augen gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und meinte: „Es ist Zeit, Draco. Ich muss gehen, aber ich freue mich schon auf Wiederholungen dieser Art." Hatte sie das Letzte jetzt wirklich laut ausgesprochen? Oh ja, das hatte sie und es war nicht gelogen. Sie konnte ihn nicht anlügen oder ihm etwas verheimlichen. Es hatte ihr verdammt gut gefallen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn gleich noch einmal geküsst, aber es war noch so viel zu tun – außerdem wollte sie ihn nicht überfallen. Es war so ein großer Fortschritt, dass er sie von sich aus geküsst hatte. Und was für ein Kuss das gewesen war, allein der Gedanke daran ließ sie wohlig erzittern.


	14. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

**Hallo und so!**

Wir schreiten voran. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte viel Arbeit. Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen undmir viele Reviews.

Gruß, wickienchen

**

* * *

Hochzeitsvorbereitungen**

Draco brachte Hermione wieder zum Kamin, um sie zu verabschieden. Dieses Mal jedoch küsste er sie zum Abschied auf den Mund. Hermione wunderte sich ein wenig, sagte aber nichts dazu, nahm das Fohpulver und verschwand in den Kamin. Kurz darauf betrat Hermione den Kamin der Weaslys. Dort wurde sie bereits erwartet. Die Neuigkeit von der Hochzeit hatte sich bereits verbreitet – Concordia und Narzissa hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet.Hermione und Ginny machten sich gemeinsam auf in die Winkelgasse, um Brautkleid und Brautjungfernkleid auszusuchen. Gott-sei-Dank gab es in der Winkelgasse ein Geschäft, das sich speziell auf solche Ereignisse eingerichtet hatte. Es gab dort traumhafte Kleider. Die Geschäftsinhaberin, Madame Birdie beäugte die beiden Mädchen kurz und fragte dann: „Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen, meine Damen?" „Ich brauche ein Brautkleid und meine Freundin hier wird meine Brautjungfer, sie braucht auch ein Kleid." Die Dame nickte. Sie brachte die beiden Mädchen in einen Anproberaum und war kurz darauf mit verschiedenen Braut- und Brautjungfernkleidern wieder zurück. Es waren wirklich wunderschöne Kleider, vor allem waren sie wirklich voll und ganz auf die beiden Mädchen abgestimmt.  
Für Hermione hatte die Verkäuferin drei verschiedene Modelle gebracht: ein cremefarbenes, ein naturweißes und ein goldenes Kleid. Natürlich hatten alle drei Kleider unterschiedliche Schnitte. Das cremefarbene Kleid hatte ein trägerloses Corsagenoberteil und einen wunderbar fließenden Rock, das naturweiße glänzte durch ein Holderneck und einen sehr tiefen Rückenausschnitt mit einem einfachen Rock, der bis halben Oberschenkel geschlitzt war.  
Doch am elegantesten war das dritte Kleid. Das Oberteil war sehr figurbetont und der Rock setzte erst kurz über der Hüfte an. Das Dekolleté war sehr schön, aber nicht übertrieben und das Kleid hatte lange Ärmel. Doch das raffinierteste war, dass sich über dem Kleid noch eine Lage Stoff befand. Ein leicht fallender, hauchzarter Stoff, der im Empirestil und mit wallenden Ärmeln die Schönheit der Trägerin sehr betonte. (A/N: Wer sich das Kleid nicht vorstellen kann, dem empfehle ich den Film „Der erste Ritter" - schaut euch das Hochzeitskleid von Ginevre an!)

Hermione sah aus wie eine Prinzessin. „Deinem Bräutigam wird die Luft wegbleiben", meinte Ginny. Hermione strahlte und gab das Kompliment an ihre Freundin zurück: „Du bist aber auch nicht zu verachten Ginny, du siehst wunderschön aus!" Womit sie recht hatte. Ginny trug ein blassgrünes Empirestil-Kleid, welches ihre zarte Figur unterstrich und ihre wunderschönen roten Haare zur Geltung brachte. „Ich glaube, dass Harry sich dir nicht mehr entziehen können wird!" Hermione grinste. Sie wusste wie sehr Harry und Ginny sich mochten und dass Harry nur zu Ginnys Schutz keine Beziehung mit ihr einging. Für Ginny war das natürlich nicht wirklich leicht zu verkraften, aber sie wusste, dass Harry sie über alles andere stellen würde, wenn nicht dieser vermaledeite Zauberer wäre, der die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen versuchte. Selbst mit dem Gedanken an diese Situation im Hinterkopf musste Ginny Hermione recht geben, doch Hermione war eindeutig die Braut, der man die Show nicht stehlen konnte. Sie war einfach wunderschön, obwohl sie kein Make-up trug und ihre Haare nicht wirklich gestylt hatte. Irgendwie leuchtete sie von innen.„Du siehst so glücklich aus, Hermione." „Ginny, ich bin glücklich. Wir verstehen uns ziemlich gut. Er ist überhaupt nicht mehr der, der er in der Schule war." „Was meinst du damit?" „Naja, er ist nett, zuvorkommend, hilfsbereit und wirklich schüchtern." „Was Dra..." Hermine zischte zu Ginny hinüber, um sie aufmerksam zu machen, diesen Namen nicht auszusprechen. „Der ist schüchtern! Das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht wirklich vorstellen!" „ Ich denke, da gibt es so einiges, dass du dir nicht einmal Ansatzweise von ihm vorstellen kannst." Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich inzwischen schon wieder umgezogen und waren auf dem Weg ihre Kleider zu bezahlen. Ginny wollte das Kleid selbst bezahlen, aber als sie sah, was es kosten sollte, war sie froh, dass Concordia bereits arrangiert hatte, dass die Kleider aus ihrem Verließ bezahlt werden sollten. Diese beiden wunderschönen Gewänder kosteten in den Augen der beiden Mädchen ein kleines Vermögen. Beide konnten aber nicht bestreiten, dass sie es nicht wert gewesen wären. Die wunderschönen Kleider wurden magisch (kitterfrei und transportfreundlich) verpackt, sodass Draco keinen Blick darauf werfen konnte.

Die beiden Mädchen schlenderten noch ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse, sprachen aber nicht viel miteinander – zumindest nichts wichtiges. Ginny interessierte sich aber brennend für Dracos neues Gesicht, deshalb zog sie ihre Freundin in den Tropfenden Kessel, um wieder in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Dort verzogen sich die beiden Mädchen nach einem kurzen Lagebericht bei Molly in Ginnys Zimmer. „So, jetzt erzähl doch bitte etwas über Draco, Hermione. Ich finde das furchtbar unfair, zuerst spannst du mich auf die Folter und dann redest du in der Winkelgasse kein bisschen über ihn." „Sei nicht böse Ginny, aber du weißt, dass die Wände vor allem in der Winkelgasse Ohren haben und ich möchte meinen Verlobten nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt, wo ich ihn wirklich kennengelernt habe."„Höre ich da ein klein bisschen mehr heraus?" fragte Ginny lächelnd. „Ich denke schon. Ich glaube ich bin dabei mich in ihn zu verlieben. Ach Ginny, schau nicht so. Er ist wirklich nett. Und wenn du so eine Kindheit hinter dir hättest ..." „Hermione, du bist mir heute etwas zu kryptisch. Ich weiß ja, dass Lucius kein Sonnenschein ist, aber etwas deutlicher musst du schon werden!"  
Hermione erzählte Ginny von dem Link und einigen Szenen, die Draco ihr gezeigt hatte. Auch den sexuellen Missbrauch ließ sie nicht unter den Tisch fallen. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich immer mehr und als Hermione geendet hatte, war sie unfähig gleich etwas zu sagen. Nach einem Moment fand sie jedoch ihre Sprache wieder und meinte: „Oh mein Gott, der kann einem ja wirklich leid tun. Schön langsam kann ich nachvollziehen, warum er so ekelhaft zu uns war." „Weißt du was, er hat sich für sein Verhalten sogar entschuldigt und gemeint, ich solle ihn nicht heiraten, denn er wäre sowieso für alle nur eine Belastung." „Ist nicht wahr!"  
Hermione nickte traurig, aber dann fuhr sie fort: „Und weißt du was heute war? Er hat mich geküsst!" „Wie geküsst?" „Na richtig geküsst mit Zunge und allem drum und dran!" „Und?" „Es war himmlisch. Ich fliege jetzt noch immer, wenn ich daran denke." Ginny grinste bei dieser Antwort ihrer Freundin. „Ich glaube du bist nicht dabei dich zu verlieben, du bist es nämlich schon. Und weißt du noch was, ich finde es schön, dass du jemanden hast und ich wünsche dir, dass er immer zu dir steht, so wie du jetzt zu ihm!" Jetzt war es an Hermione sprachlos zu sein. Sie ging auf ihre Freundin zu und umarmte diese. Die beiden Mädchen setzten ihre Konversation noch längere Zeit fort, bis sie beide, völlig k.o. auf Ginnys Bett eingeschlafen waren.


	15. Die nächsten Tage

Hallo ihr! 

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, dass ich dieses Chap online stellen konnte. Aber das schöne Wetter hat mich vom Schreiben abgehalten. Ich grüße euch recht herzlich und liebe Aleksandramalfoy, die Hochzeit kommt frühestens nächstes Kapitel dran – Geduld ist gefragt, ich bin ein langsamer und genauer Erzähler.

Gruß, wickienchen

**

* * *

Die nächsten Tage**

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Hermione bei Draco. Die beiden hatte sich sehr viel zu erzählen – sie sprachen über Merlin und die Welt. Anfangs blieben sie im Haus, in der Bibliothek oder in Dracos oder Hermiones Zimmer, später dann gingen sie auch hinaus in den riesigen Park, der zu dem Haus dazugehörte.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Draco ein wenig an sein neues Leben gewöhnt, ab und zu ging er sogar freiwillig in die Sonne, sodass sein Teint von leichenblass zumindest zu einem sehr, sehr hellen Ton wechselte.

Besonders großen Spaß hatte die beiden jungen Leute beim Schwimmen im See. Einmal tobten sie herum wie zwei Verrückte, spritzen sich gegenseitig von oben bis unten nass und versuchten einander habhaft zu werden.

Als sie schließlich beide vollkommen ausgelaugt waren, lagen sie nebeneinander am Ufer des Sees in der Sonne. Draco strich gerade sanft eine Haarsträne aus Hermiones Gesicht, als diese fragte: „Draco, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Mmm"

„Warum hat du in der Schule den Ruf eines Casanova?"

„Auf jede Frage hätte ich gewartet, bloß auf die nicht. Aber wenn du es wissen willst, antworte ich natürlich. Ich habe dir schon erzählt, dass ich noch nie freiwillig mit einer Frau geschlafen habe."

Hermione nickte. Draco war plötzlich sehr ernst. Es schien für ihn ein unangenehmes Thema zu sein, aber Hermione musste es einfach wissen. Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre und bedeutete ihm fortzufahren.

„In den Sommerferien, als ich bei meiner Tante war, ist auch noch etwas anderes passiert. Meine Tante und ihr Mann haben immer wieder Feriengäste, Mädchen, die in England ihre Sprachkenntnisse verbessern sollten. Auch diesen Sommer. Ihr Name war Daphina, sie war auf ihre Weise wirklich hübsch, aber eigentlich keine besondere Schönheit. Sie war 15, kam aus Italien und verstand kaum ein Wort in Englisch. Eines Abends fand meine Tante, dass es doch spaßig wäre, wenn sie und ihr Mann nicht nur mit mir spielen würden, wie sie es nannten, sondern auch das Mädchen in ihr Spiel einbezögen. Also veranstalteten meine Tante und ihr Mann einen Grillabend im Garten, mit anschließendem Nachtbaden in ihrem Pool. Der Pool war nur durch einige Fackeln erläuchtet, sonst war es rundherum stockfinster. Die Hauselfen hatten sich schon lange zurückgezogen, aber noch eine gehörige Ladung Honigwein bereitgesellt. Irgendwann meinte meine Tante ich solle doch nicht so schüchtern sein und mich etwas näher zu Daphina stellen, um anständig mit ihr zu sprechen.

Aus Angst tat ich das natürlich. Kurz darauf flüsterte mein Onkel mir ins Ohr, ich solle doch mal Daphinas Busen berühren, als ich das verweigerte stellte mich mein Onkel unter den Imperius und ich sah zu, als sich meine Hand hob und über Daphinas Brust strich. Daphina zuckte zurück und wollte verschwinden, doch das ließ meine Tante nicht zu. Daphina wurde auch unter den Imperius gestellt. Du kannst dir vorstellen, was weiter geschehen ist. Sie zwangen uns miteinander zu schlafen, es war unser beider erstes Mal. Daphina tat es unheimlich weh, als ich ihre Jungfernhaut durchstieß. Oh Gott, sie tat mir so leid, aber ich konnte überhaupt nichts ändern.

Ich habe gegen den Fluch gekämpft, aber es nicht geschafft ihn vor dem Akt abzuwerfen. Erst als sie mich nochmals zwingen wollten, schaffte ich es den Imperius abzuschütteln."

Hermione war zu tiefst erschüttert. Wie konnten es diese Leute wagen, so etwas ihrem Neffen und dem Mädchen anzutun. Verdammte Malfoys.

„Ich habe seither nie wieder ein Mädchen angerührt, nicht einmal geküsst – außer dich, natürlich. Aber die Mädls, allen voran Pansy, schienen irgendwie alle auf mich zu stehen und irgendwann behauptete Pansy mit mir geschlafen zu haben. Irgendwie störte es mich nicht, so wurde mein Ruf in Slytherin wenigstens aufrechterhalten.

Meine Mutter meinte dann in einem Brief einmal, ich solle mich nicht so jung schon festlegen und auch mit anderen Mädchen ausgehen. Ich befolgte ihren Rat und ging mit den Mädchen aus – ich lud sie ein und saß den ganzen Abend ihnen gegenüber möglichst weit weg, um sie ja nicht berühren zu müssen. Nach der Verabredung brachte ich die Mädchen noch bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum, gab ihnen aber nicht einmal einen Abschiedskuss. Und doch redeten sie ununterbrochen darüber, wie toll das Date nicht gelaufen wäre und wie gut ich küssen würden und, und, und."

„Also diese Antwort habe ich wirklich nicht erwartet, aber ich erinnere mich, dich einmal in der Bibliothek gesehen zu haben und am nächsten Tag hat ein Mädchen behauptet, ihr wärt fast die ganze Nacht zusammen gewesen."

„Die Mädchen hatten wohl eine gute Fantasie."

„Hört sich so an. Ich denke, ich verstehe jetzt, warum du solchen Schiss vor unserer Hochzeitsnacht hast."

Draco nickte. „Aber schön langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass wir das gemeinsam schaffen."

Er küsste Hermione auf die Stirn, dann auf die Nasenspitze und schließlich auf den Mund. Am Anfang des Kusses war er immer noch etwas zaghaft, doch dann begann er an Hermiones Unterlippe zu saugen, worauf diese sofort Dracos Zunge den nötigen Platz verschaffte, um ihren Mund zu erforschen.

Während der wenigen Tage, die sie jetzt zusammen verbrachten, hatte Draco schon viel von seiner Scheu abgelegt, aber er war immer noch sehr darauf bedacht nichts zu tun, was sie nicht auch wollte – er wartete sozusagen immer auf eine Einladung.

Hermione nahm während des Kusses seine Hand und führte sie zu ihrer Brust. Bei der Berührung durch Dracos Hand wurde ihr Nippel sofort hart und sie stöhnte leise auf. Draco begann ihre Brust durch den dünnen Stoff es Bikinis zu streicheln. Irgendwann wollte Hermione seine Hände auf ihren nackten Brüsten spüren, also zog sie sich das Oberteil einfach aus und führte seine Hände wieder zurück. Sie zeigte ihm, wie es ihr gefiel.

Plötzlich überraschte Draco Hermione völlig. Er hatte sich aus dem Kuss gelöst und küsste sich langsam über ihren Hals zum Schlüsselbein hinunter. Natürlich vergaß er dabei nicht weiter ihre Brüste zu massieren. Hermione stöhnte wiederum. Langsam küsste Draco weiter nach unten und kurz bevor er bei ihrer bereits harten, rechten Brustwarze angekommen war ertönte ein Ruf vom Haus: „Hermione, Draco! Wo seit ihr?"

* * *

Böse, böse, böse, ich weiß! Krieg ich ein kleines Review? 


	16. Der letzte Abend

**Hi Leute!**

Hier ist ein neues Kapitel meiner Story. Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie.

Danke für alle lieben Reviews, ich lese sie alle furchtbar gerne und freue mich immer wieder über neue! Ich hoffe, dass dieses Mal der 50igste Reviewer dabei ist. Ich denke der bekommt dann einen speziellen Preis – einen Schokodraco, wär das was? Oder doch lieber Dracokekse?

Na egal, lest mal schön!

Gruß, wickienchen

* * *

**Der letzte Abend**

_„Hermione, Draco! Wo seit ihr?"_

Schnell bedeckte Hermione sich wieder. Draco und sie wickelten sich in Handtücher ein und riefen, dass sie am See wären. Kurz darauf tauchte Narzissa auf und fragte unschuldig: „Habe ich euch beide gerade bei irgendetwas gestört?"

Das junge Paar errötete leicht antwortete aber mit einem einhelligen „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Wir wollten grade kommen." Narzissa lächelte wissend, war aber sehr froh, ihren sonst so in sich gekehrten Sohn so offensichtlich glücklich zu sehen. Bisher hatte sie die Entscheidung Concordia zur Rate zu ziehen keinen Moment bereut. Sie teilte den beiden noch mit, dass das Essen bereits serviert wäre und dass Hermione für heute Nacht traditionellerweise im Haus schlafen würde.

Oh ja, es war dies ihre letzte Nacht als unverheiratetes Mädchen. Morgen um diese Zeit würde sie bereits Hermione Malfoy sein, nein, halt – sie würde Hermione Black bleiben. Mit dem Umzug in das Black-Anwesen hatte Narzissa Malfoy ihren Mädchennamen wieder angenommen, ebenso wie Draco jetzt auch ein Black war. Narzissa hatte die Namensänderung sofort bei ihrem Advokaten veranlasst.

Warum? Weil der Name Malfoy in der Zaubererwelt als schwarzmagisch galt, weil sie sich von ihrem Mann vollkommen lossagen musste, da dies ein verurteilter Todesser war und zu guter Letzt weil ihr Sohn durch diese Lossagung von seinem Vater ein anderer Mensch geworden war und dies auch durch den Namen ausgedrückt werden würde.

Hand in Hand spazierten Draco und Hermione wieder zum Haus zurück. Dort angekommen kleideten sich die beiden noch in salonfähiges Zauberergewand, denn dies würde ein offizielles Essen werden. Geladen waren Hermiones Eltern und ihre Trauzeugin, sowie alle im Haus Anwesenden.

Keine fünf Minuten später betraten das junge Paar das große Speisezimmer des Hauses und erlebte eine Überraschung: am Tisch saßen zwei zusätzliche Gäste: die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts Minerva McGonagll und der Zaubertränkeprofessor Severus Snape, Dracos Pate.

Draco schritt auf Severus zu und umarmte diesen freudig. Der ältere meinte im Flüsterton: „'Cissa hatte recht, du hast dich ganz schön verändert Draco." Mit einem Augenzwinkern und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging Severus wieder zu seinem Platz zurück.

Draco führte Hermione zu ihrem Platz und rückte ihr, wie ein echter Gentleman, den Sessel zurecht. Während des Essens wurde allerhand besprochen, wobei das Thema Krieg ganz bewusst ausgelassen wurde.

Nach dem Essen bat Concordia die versammelte Gesellschaft in das große Wohnzimmer. Dort stand in der Mitte ein kleiner Tisch. Auf diesem Tisch war eine geschnitzte Holzschatulle. Concordia stellte sich hinter den Tisch. Draco und Hermione wies sie rechts und links des Tisches ihre Plätze an. Alle anderen Personen bildeten einen Halbkreis um die noch freie Seite des Tisches.

Concordia wartete bis sie die Aufmerksamkeit von allen hatte und öffnete dann die Schatulle. „Dies sind die Trauringe der Black-Familie. Traditionellerweise werden sie am Abend vor der Trauung vom zukünftigen Ehepaar, deren Eltern und Trauzeugen mit Zaubersprüchen besprochen. Diese Ringe besitzen mittlerweile einen sehr starken Schutz, den sie auf ihren Träger übertragen. Ich möchte euch jetzt keine übertriebenen Hoffnungen machen, aber Hermione, du bist in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen, du kennst die Geschichte vom Dronröschen, oder?"

Hermione nickte, aber hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, warum Concordia dieses Märchen erwähnte. „Es war immer mein Lieblingsmärchen." „Könntest du uns eine kurze Zusammenfassung geben – für diejenigen die das Märchen nicht kennen."

„Das Königspaar eines fremden Landes ist lange kinderlos, doch wie durch ein Wunder wird die Königin doch schwanger und bringt ein kleines Mädchen zur Welt. Der König gibt daraufhin ein großes Fest, zu dem er auch die Feen einlädt. Er hat aber nur zwölf der dreizehn Feen eingeladen. Die dreizehnte Fee, Carabossa, ist natürlich nicht erfreut darüber und erscheint auf der Tauffeier. Elf der zwölf geladenen Feen haben bereits ihre Wünsche über das Mädchen gesprochen, als Carabossa das Fest stört. Sie verflucht das kleine Mädchen, dass es sich an seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag mit einer Spindel in den Finger stechen und dann sterben wird. Nachdem Carabossa das Fest wieder verlassen hat, kann die zwölfte gute Fee den Fluch nicht brechen, sondern nur abschwächen. Dornröschen soll anstatt zu sterben hundert Jahre schlafen, bevor sie von einem Prinzen wiedererweckt werden kann. Alles ereignet sich so, wie vorhergesagt und mit Dornröschen schläft das gesamte Schloss ein. Eine dicke Rosenhecke umrankt das Schloss. Nach hundert Jahren gelingt es einem Prinzen zum Schloss vorzudringen und Dornröschen wachzuküssen. Und dann leben die beiden glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende."

Als Hermione geendet hat, lächelt Concordia. „Du fragst dich jetzt bestimmt, warum ich dich dieses Märchen erzählen ließ? Diese Geschichte ist wahr. Sie wurde etwas ausgeschmückt und leicht verändert, aber sie ist wahr. Meine Großmutter war Dornröschen."

Hermione und alle anderen schauen Concordia vollkommen verwundert an. „Meine Urgroßeltern waren sehr einflussreich. Sie bewohnten eine wirklich wunderschöne Villa, die man gut und schön als Schloss bezeichnen könnte. Auch die Sache mit dem Kinderkriegen stimmt. Meine Urgroßeltern waren schon ziemlich alt, als meine Großmutter zur Welt kam. Zur Feier der Geburt ihrer Tochter gaben sie ein großes Fest es waren im Prinzip alle eingeladen, selbst die muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberer, was für damalige Zeit den Herrschaftsfamilien gegenüber fast eine Beleidigung war. Damals gab es einen Rat, der die Zauberwelt regierte, dieser bestand aus dreizehn Vertretern der alten Zauberfamilien. Zwölf der dreizehn waren geladen, der dreizehnte nicht. Warum nicht – weil dieses Ratsmitglied eine muggelhassende Hexe war.  
Es kam, wie es kommen musste, während die Ratsmitglieder meiner Großmutter ihre guten Wünsche mitgaben, kam die Hexe doch auf das Fest und verfluchte meine Großmutter. Sie sollte wie im Märchen an ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag sterben. Doch ein Ratsmitglied blieb noch übrig, seine Wünsche mitzugeben. Dieser Zauberer war sehr mächtig und er zog zwei Ringe aus seiner Tasche. Er besprach diese Ringe und gab sie an die Ratsmitglieder weiter. Auch meine Großeltern belegten diese Ringe mit einem Schutzzauber. Diese beiden Ringe waren die Trauringe meiner Großmutter und ihres Mannes, mit dem sie genau an ihrem 16. Geburtstag vermählt wurde. Die Ratsmitglieder hatten versucht den Schutz der Ringe möglichst stark zu machen, sodass der Todesfluch zumindest abgeschwächt werden konnte. Das wurde er auch. Denn als meine Großmutter von der Hexe mit dem Avada Kedavra belegt wurde, starb sie nicht, sondern fiel in eine Ohnmacht, die fast ein Jahr andauerte, aber sie lebte."

Concordia blickte in die Runde, als sie geendet hatte. In Hermiones und Dracos Augen sah sie Hoffnung aufblitzen. Auch in den anderen Gesichtern zeichnete sich so etwas ab. „Eines muss ich noch hinzufügen, diese Geschichte bleibt in diesen Mauern. Niemals darf hinausgetragen werden, was in diesen Ringen wirklich steckt, ansonsten sind Draco und Hermione dem Tod geweiht, da ihr Geheimnis nicht in allen Händen sicher ist." Die Anwesenden nickten, um ihr Verständnis auszudrücken.

Nun nahm Concordia ein kleines Büchlein aus der Schatulle und reichte es Hermione. „Hier sind alle möglichen Formeln zu finden, mit dem die Ringe besprochen werden können. Da du in direkter Linie von meiner Großmutter Concordia abstammst, wirst du beginnen. Such dir einen Spruch aus und reiche das Büchlein dann an Draco weiter."

Hermione tat wie ihr gesagt wurde und las in dem Buch. Es fanden sich Zaubersprüche für hohes Alter, Fruchtbarkeit, Gesundheit und noch viele mehr. Den Spruch den sie für Draco wählte sollte ihm ein langes und erfülltes Leben schenken (A/N: wie sollte es auch anders sein!).

Sie reichte das Büchlein an ihren Zukünftigen weiter und bekam von Concordia den Ring, den sie nun besprach. Auch Draco hatte sich inzwischen für einen Zauber entschieden und bekam nun Hermiones Ring.

Das Büchlein ging weiter zu Narzissa, die Dracos Ring mit einem Spruch belegte, dann zu Concordia, für Hermione, zu Severus (Draco), Ginny (Hermione) und schließlich war die Reihe an Hermiones Zieheltern. Concordia sagte: „Ich weiß, dass ihr beide keine Zauberer seid, aber auch ihr Muggel besitzt ein klein wenig von der Kraft, die in uns allen schlummert. Nehmt Hermiones Ring und sprecht eure Wünsche für sie aus." Hermiones Zieheltern taten, wie ihnen geheißen wurde. Schließlich beendete Minerva McGonagall die Zeremonie, indem sie als Zeremonienmeister der Hochzeit beide Ringe mit einem Schutzzauber besprach.

Mittlerweile war es sehr spät geworden, deshalb zogen sich alle in ihre eigenen Zimmer zurück. Hermiones Eltern, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape und Ginny hatten natürlich Gästezimmer im Haus. Draco brachte Hermione noch zu dem Zimmer, das er übersiedelt hatte, in dem Hermione ihre letzte nacht als Unverheiratete verbringen würde. An der Türe küssten sich die beiden. Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit voneinander lösten, flüsterte Draco: „Gute Nacht, meine Prinzessin in schimmernder Rüstung." „Gute Nacht, Dornröschen", flüsterte Hermione zurück, kicherte, betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür vor Dracos Nase.

Draco war natürlich ein wenig verärgert, aber mittlerweile konnte er Hermiones kleine Sticheleien sogar schon witzig finden und diese Bemerkung war, wenn er darüber nachdachte wirklich komisch, also lächelte er doch und begab sich in sein Zimmer. Ginny, die die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte, fand, dass Draco sich wirklich ziemlich verändert hatte und ging mit diesem Gedanken in das Zimmer ihrer Freundin, um mit ihr noch einiges zu bequatschen.


	17. Der große Tag

**hallo und so**!

ich hoffe ihr mögt auch dieses chap. ich bin mir nämlich wegen der hochzeitsnacht etwas unsicher, ob die auch wirklich gut ist, aber lest einfach selbst! ach ja und der schokodraco geht an trommelwirbel dramine tusch, für alle anderen gibts einen kleinen trostpreis: schokotaler mit dem glücklichen hochzeitspaar als prägung drauf. viel spaß beim naschen grins und außerdem gibts für alle ein neues 'pitel ein extralanges.

gruß, wickienchen

* * *

**Der große Tag**

Hermione erwachte am nächsten morgen relativ müde, noch bis spät in die Nacht hatte sie mit Ginny dieses und jenes besprochen. Irgendwann waren beide Mädchen dann eingeschlafen – Ginny hatte es nicht einmal mehr geschafft in ihr Zimmer zu gehen; sie lag neben Hermione.

Mit einem sanften Stups weckte Hermione die noch Schlafende. „Noch fünf Minuten." „Nein Ginny, keine fünf Minuten mehr, wir müssen uns fertig machen, meine Hochzeit ist in drei Stunden!"

Ginny schreckte auf. Ohne jedes weitere Wort düste sie aus dem Zimmer. Hermione nutzte die Zeit, um sich eine ausgiebige Dusche zu gönnen. In einen weichen Bademantel gehüllt betrat sie wieder ihr Zimmer.

Ginny stand nun im Jogginganzug wieder vor ihr und reichte ihr die Unterwäsche, die die beiden für diesen speziellen Tag besorgt hatten. Hermione verzog sich wieder ins Bad und musste, als sie sich im Spiegel begutachtete, zugeben, dass diese Unterwäsche verdammt sexy aussah, vor allem der Spitzenbesatz, der ihre Brüste bedeckte, war wunderschön. Hermione dachte bereits daran, was wohl Draco dazu sagen würde.

Doch sie kam nicht weit mit ihren Gedanken, da Ginny bereits vor ihrer Türe stand und ungeduldig klopfte. „Hermione beeil dich, Narzissa und deine Mutter sind bereits eingetroffen."

Hermione schlüpfte wieder in den Bademantel und trat durch die Türe hinaus. Die beiden Mütter hatten bereits den Schminktisch mit allerlei Utensilien vollgestellt. Hermione setzte sich auf den Stuhl und ihre Mutter begann gleich das noch feuchte Haar zu kämmen, welches dann von Narzissa magisch getrocknet wurde.

Dann machten sich die beiden Frauen daran Hermiones Haar aufzustecken. Hermione sah aus wie eine Prinzessin. Die Haare des Oberkopfes waren zu einem Kranz aufgesteckt. Der Rest von Hermiones Haaren fiel in großen Locken leicht auf ihre Schultern. Zum Aufstecken hatten die beiden Frauen spezielle mit Perlen besetzte Haarnadeln verwendet. Die weißen Perlen passten einfach wunderbar zu Hermiones braunem Haar.

Schließlich setzte Hermiones Mutter noch eine wunderschöne perlenbesetzte Tiara auf Hermiones Haupt. „Diese Tiara stammt von deiner Großmutter, also etwas Altes." Danach fixierte Narzissa die wunderschöne Frisur noch mit einem Zauberspruch, damit wirklich nichts schief gehen konnte.

Dann kümmerte sie sich um Hermiones Make-up. Es war sehr dezent und im Nude-Look gehalten, um Hermiones natürliche Schönheit zu unterstreichen. Nun kam Narzissa mit einer Schmuckschatulle. Sie öffnete sie und sagte: „Das ist der Schmuck, den ich bei meiner Hochzeit getragen habe. Es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn du sie ebenfalls tragen würdest."

Hermiones Mutter sagte: „Das ist etwas Geborgtes." Hermione blickte auf das wunderschöne Ensemble - Ohrringe und Kette. In alle drei war jeweils ein blauer Stein eingearbeitet. Es war wirklich traumhaft und passte perfekt zu ihrem Kleid, welches in einem warmen Goldton kurz darauf Hermiones Köper umstreichelte.

Ginny reichte Hermione ein Paar halterlose Strümpfe und meinte: „Das ist jetzt etwas Neues." Hermione zog die Strümpfe an. Zuletzt reichte ihr ihre Mutter noch ein blaues Strumpfband, das Hermione auch anzog. Nun fehlten noch die Schuhe und sie war fertig. Auch der Tradition war entsprochen worden, Hermione hatte etwas Altes, etwas Neues, etwas Geborgtes und etwas Blaues. Sie betrachtete sich von allen Seiten in einem großen Spiegel.

Während dieser Zeit machte Narzissa Ginnys Haare, natürlich nicht halb so aufwendig, wie Hermiones und unterstütze sie beim Make-up. Als Hermione schließlich vom Spiegel zurücktrat, sah sie Ginny, die nun auch bereits in ihr Kleid geschlüpft war.

Ein Klopfen ertönte und Concordia trat ins Zimmer. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, Hermione. Mrs. Granger, Narzissa, darf ich um Begleitung zur Kirche bitten?" Die drei Damen verließen den Raum, der jetzt von Harry und Ron betreten wurde. „Boa Hermione!" rief Ron. Unfähig mehr von sich zu geben stand er mit offenem Mund bis er seine kleine Schwester entdeckte. „Ginny, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so hübsch bist!" Seine kleine Schwester errötete bei dem Kompliment und meinte: „Ja Ron, es gibt vieles das du nicht weißt!"

Harry brachte im Gegensatz zu Ron überhaupt kein Wort über die Lippen und schien vollkommen in eine andere Welt gedriftet zu sein – er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Ginny abwenden. Ron holte Harry etwas unsanft in die Realität zurück, indem er ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß und meinte: „Komm schon, wir sollten jetzt schleunigst in die Kirche gehen!" „Ja, das solltet ihr" ertönte eine neue Stimme hinter den beiden.

Hermiones Ziehvater war in den Raum getreten. Ron und Harry, der sich bei Ron lautstark über den unsanften Rippenstoß beschwerte, verließen das Zimmer. „Mein Engel, du siehst großartig aus. Eigentlich möchte ich dich ja gar nicht hergeben." Er grinste. Dann drehte er sich zu Ginny um und meinte: „Ginny, du bist auch wunderschön, aber als Vater ist man einfach sehr parteiisch." Ginny lachte: „Es wäre auch schlimm, wenn es anders wäre. Außerdem ist Hermione die Braut, nicht ich!" Mr. Granger nickte. Dann meinte er: „Ladys, seit ihr bereit?"

Die Mädchen schauten sich an und gingen dann auf Hermiones Vater zu, der den Damen seine Hände anbot. Hermione und Ginny hakten sich unter. Gemeinsam schritten sie die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Haus. Draußen wartete eine weiße Kutsche auf die drei – an diesem Tag mussten sie den Weg nicht zu Fuß zurücklegen.

Vor der Kirche atmete Hermione noch einmal tief durch und nickte dann Ginny zu. Ginny betrat den Vorraum der Kirche und gab somit dem Streichquartett das Zeichen für den Beginn der Messe. Vorne am Altar warteten bereits Professor McGonagall und ein sichtlich nervöser Draco. Ginny schritt langsam nach vorne und stellte sich auf die linke Seite des Altares.

Der große Moment war nun gekommen: Hermione betrat, von ihrem Vater geführt, die Kirche. Draco sog scharf die Luft ein. Seine Braut war einfach atemberaubend. Langsam und majestätisch schritt Hermione den Mittelgang entlang und wurde vor dem Altar mit einem Stirnkuss von ihrem Vater in die Hände ihres Bräutigams übergeben.

Die Zeremonie verging wie im Fluge, schon küssten sich die Beiden und waren Mr. und Mrs. Black. Überglücklich führte Draco Hermione aus der Kirche hinaus, wo die geladenen Gryffindors Reis über das Brautpaar streute.

Plötzlich zuckte Draco zusammen und griff sich auf den linken Unterarm. Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augenwinkeln. Hermione sah ihn fragend an. „Er ruft sie", presste er unter großer Anstrengung zwischen den Lippen hervor. Severus Snape stürmte zum Brautpaar und meinte kurz angebunden: „Ich wünsche euch viel Glück und es tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt los." Draco nickte kurz und Severus disapparierte.

Als sie dann in der Kutsche saßen, meinte Hermione: „Verdammter Scheißkerl, nicht einmal unseren Hochzeitstag lässt er uns störungsfrei verbringen." Draco blickte seine Frau verwirrt an. „Nein, Draco, ich meine nicht deinen Paten, sondern das Arschloch, vor dem ich dich zu schützen versuche." Erleichtert atmete Draco auf und flüsterte: „Du bist wunderschön, Mrs. Black, atemberaubend!" „Mr. Black, du bist aber auch nicht zu verachten!" antwortete Hermione und stahl ihrem Angetrauten einen Kuss, der leider durch das Räuspern des kutschierenden Hauselfen unterbrochen wurde. Draco reichte Hermione seine Hand, half ihr aus der Kutsche und geleitete sie in den großes Speisesaal, in dem das Hochzeitsmahl und der anschließende Tanz stattfinden würde.

Langsam füllte sich der Saal und das Essen wurde aufgetragen. Nach dem Essen verschwanden die großen Tische und machten kleinen Tischen und einer großen Tanzfläche platz. Die Dame des Hauses bevorzugte klassische Musik, also spielte ein kleines Salonorchester die unterschiedlichsten Stücke.

Eröffnet wurde der Tanz von Hermione und ihrem Vater, dem dieser Tanz gebührte. Draco tanzte mit seiner Mutter. Nach einigen Takten des Kaiserwalzers (A/N: von Johann Strauß jun. – mein Lieblingswalzer) übergab Hermiones Vater Hermione an Draco. Kurz darauf gab Concordia das Zeichen für den allgemeinen Walzer. Danach tummelten sich die verschiedensten Paare auf der Tanzfläche, unter anderem auch Harry mit Ginny, wie Hermione grinsend feststellte.

Concordia lächelte, als sie das ausgelassene Fest betrachtete. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, auch das mit der vorgezogenen Brautübergabe, so konnten sich die beiden zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt zurückziehen und ihre Ehe legalisieren, ohne unter Zeitdruck zu geraten. Was die beiden auch nach einigen Tänzen taten. Draco war ein wundervoller Tänzer, er beherrschte einfach alle Standardtänze perfekt. Dennoch war es nötig, die anderen weiterfeiern zu lassen. Als letzte offizielle „Amtshandlung" warf Hermione noch ihren Brautstrauß in die Menge und keine andere als ihre Brautjungfer fing ihn. Natürlich lächelte Hermione bei dem Gedanken, auf Ginnys und Harrys Hochzeit zu gehen. Die Zeichen standen sehr gut – sie hatte die beiden vorhin beim Knutschen gesehen.

Nun verließ das Brautpaar den Saal und begab sich in seine eigenen Gemächer – das Zimmer das Hermione eingerichtet hatte.

Leise schloss Draco die Türe. Irgendwie fühlte er sich mulmig, doch ein Blick in die Augen seiner Frau sagte ihm, dass er es nicht brauchte, schließlich würde es ihr erstes Mal sein und sie würden sich Zeit lassen, davon hatten sie Concordia-sei-Dank noch genug.

Draco legte zuerst den Frack ab. Danach löste er mit einem Zauber Hermiones Haar, das nun vollständig in sanften Locken über ihre Schultern fiel. Hermione ging einen Schritt auf Draco zu und küsste ihn zärtlich. Als der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde, legte sie ihre Hände um Dracos Hals, Dracos Hände wanderten langsam ihren Rücken hinunter, bis sie auf ihrem Po zu liegen kamen. Schwer atmend trennten sich die beiden wieder.

Hermione löste nun Dracos Kummerbund und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als dies erledigt war, drehte sie sich um. Zuerst strich Draco ihre Haare zur Seite, um dann ihren Hals zu küssen, während er die vielen kleinen Knöpfe am Rückenteil des Kleides öffnete. Als dies endlich beendet war, stand Hermione nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche und den Strümpfen vor Draco, was sie äußerst ungerecht empfand. Deshalb machte sie sich sofort an Dracos Hose zu schaffen. Sie öffnete den Gürtel und knöpfte die Hose auf. Als sie Draco die Hose hinunterschob, spürte sie, wie ihre Berührung ihm kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagten. Jetzt war es gerechter. Draco stand in einer schwarzen Boxershorts vor Hermione.

Diese hob nun ihren rechten Fuß auf den Sessel, auf dem Dracos Gewand lag und begann den Strumpf äußerst langsam von ihrem Fuß zu rollen. Sie sah dabei Draco an. Der hatte mittlerweile schon einen ziemlich glasigen Blick und als Hermiones Blick weiter nach unten wanderte musste sie feststellen, dass ihm das ziemlich zu gefallen schien, da sich die Boxershorts schon ziemlich ausbeulte. Hermione wiederholte das Prozedere beim linken Fuß, dann ging sie auf Draco zu und küsste ihn wieder. Sie spürte seine Erektion, als er sie an sich zog. Irgendwie gefiel ihr das, dass sie allein durch das Ausziehen von Gewand ihren Mann so anturnen konnte.

Langsam führte sie Draco zum Bett. Immer noch küssend löste sie ihre Hände von ihm und öffnete ihren BH. Langsam streifte sie die Träger von ihren Schultern und gab ihre Brüste frei. Draco küsste langsam von ihren Lippen ausgehend, über ihren Hals bis zu den Brustansätzen. Dann nahm er ihre linke Brustwarze in den Mund und begann langsam daran zu saugen, die rechte Brustwarze umspielte er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Hermione konnte nicht anders als aufzustöhnen. Kurz darauf begab sich sein Mund wieder auf Wanderschaft, zur rechten Brustwarze. Zuerst saugte er nur daran, doch dann begann er vorsichtig zu knabbern, was von Hermione wieder mit einem Stöhnen belohnt wurde.

Schließlich zog Hermione Dracos Kopf nach oben, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Als sie sich wieder trennten blickte sie ihm in die Augen und fragte: „Hast du noch immer Angst?" Draco nickte, meinte aber dann: „Es ist aber nur noch ein kleines, ungutes Gefühl." Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie wieder.

Dann erhob er sich und holte seinen Zauberstab um den Verhütungszauber über Hermione zu sprechen, die beiden hatten nämlich beschlossen noch nicht so schnell Eltern zu werden, doch der Verhütungstrank, den man nur einmal Monatlich einnehmen musste, war noch nicht fertig gebraut. Draco legte nach getaner Arbeit den Zauberstab auf das Nachtkästchen, um sanft von Hermione in die Kissen gedrückt zu werden. Nun ließ sie ihm dieselbe Behandlung zukommen wie er zuvor ihr. Sie küsste sich von seinem Hals (an dem sie natürlich einen schönen Knutschfleck hinterlassen hatte gins) zu seiner Brust. Dann leckte sie über seine rechte Brustwarze und begann an ihr zu saugen. Auch Draco beantwortete diese Behandlung mit einem Stöhnen und als sie dann vorsichtig auf die feuchte Brustwarze blies murmelte er „Oh Merlin, ist das gut!" und ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken hinunter. Dafür, dass er eigentlich Angst hatte, ließ er sich ziemlich fallen – er vertraute Hermione wirklich vollkommen. Hermione blickte kurz zu Draco hinauf, als sie von der linken Brustwarze eine Kussspur bis zu seinem Bauchnabel zog. Auch diesem widmete sie genug Aufmerksamkeit mir ihrer Zunge während ihre Hände an Dracos Flanken entlang nach unten wanderten, bis sie schließlich am Bund der Boxershorts angekommen waren. Langsam bewegte sie die Boxershorts nach unten und ihre Küsse wanderten entlang der fein behaarten Linie nach unten. Als die Shorts Dracos Penis freigab, kümmerte sich Hermione erst mal überhaupt nicht darum, sondert führte die Shorts langsam weiter nach unten, bis schließlich dieses Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden landete. Dann kletterte Hermione wieder nach oben. „Draco, ich brauche deine Hilfe." „Mmm" „Du musst mir zeigen, wie ich weitermachen soll." Draco richtete sich auf und nahm Hermiones Hand in die seine. Langsam führte er sie zu seiner Erektion hinunter. Er half ihr die Vorhaut zurückzuziehen und stöhnte bei ihrer zarten Berührung seiner Eichel wieder auf. Vorsichtig fuhr Hermione mit ihren Fingerspitzen den Schaft des Penis' entlang, als sie wieder bei der Spitze ankam und die Eichel berührte ächzte Draco: „Hermione hör auf, sonst komme ich jetzt schon!"

Hermione stoppte ihre Berührungen. Draco fand es jetzt an der Zeit auch ihr letztes Kleidungsstück loszuwerden. Langsam zog er den Slip an ihren Seiten hinunter und führte seine Hände an den Innenseiten ihrer Beine wieder hoch. Das war definitiv nach Hermiones Geschmack. Draco verweilte jedoch nicht bei ihren Füßen sondern zog Hermione wieder in einen Kuss.

Während er an ihrem Ohr knabberte flüsterte er: „Jetzt musst du mir helfen, zeig mir, was dir gefällt." Hermione nahm Dracos Hand und führte sie an ihrem Körper nach unten. Sie feuchtete einen Finger an, indem sie ihn kurz in ihre Muschel eintauchen ließ, dann legte sie Dracos Finger auf ihren Kitzler und er begann diesen langsam zu streicheln. Mit der Zeit wurde er immer fordernder und schneller in seinen Bewegungen bis Hermione seine Hand mit leichtem Druck wegstubste und ihm in die Augen schaute.

Sie nickte leicht. Draco verstand. Er begab sich zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine und ließ sich langsam auf ihr nieder. „Es wird ein wenig weh tun." In ihren Augen sah Draco jetzt auch ein klein wenig Furcht. Er beugte sich nieder und küsste sie. Gerade, als sie sich vollkommen in den Kuss fallen ließ, drang er mit einem Stoß in sie ein. Hermione hätte ihn um ein Haar in die Zunge gebissen, es musste ihr also einigermaßen weh getan haben.

Draco schaute sie an und küsste sie zärtlich, zuerst auf den Mund, auf die Nasenspitze und auf beide Augen. Er hatte sich in ihr keinen Millimeter bewegt. Hermione hingegen hatte sich inzwischen an ihn gewöhnt und gab ihm wieder mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er weitermachen könnte. Draco ließ sich das auch nicht zweimal sagen und begann zuerst mit sanften, dann mit fordernden Stößen in sie zu dringen. Hermione erwiderte seine Stöße mit ihrem Becken und kurz darauf spürte sie bereits den nahenden Orgasmus von Draco.

Seine Stöße wurden immer schneller und heftiger und schließlich kam er zu seinem Höhepunkt. Völlig ausgelaugt küsste er sie noch einmal und hauchte dann: „Tut mir leid Liebes, dass du nicht gekommen bist."

Mit diesen Worten rollte er halb von ihr hinunter wanderte mit seinen Lippen zu ihren Brüsten und mit seinem Finger zu ihrem Lustzentrum. Vorsichtig begann er wieder die Klitoris zu stimulieren. Hermiones Atmung beschleunigte sich. Draco machte weiter. Er knabberte und saugte an ihren Brüsten und reizte ihren Kitzler mit der Hand. Mit einem langgezogenen „Oooooooooooo" überrollte nun auch Hermione ein ordentlicher Orgasmus. „Danke, Draco!" murmelte sie, bevor sie ihren Ehemann in einen Kuss zog, um sich dann ganz eng an ihn zu kuscheln. Kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen.


	18. Der Morgen danach

**Der Morgen danach**

Eng aneinandergekuschelt lagen Draco und Hermione in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett. Hermiones Kopf lag auf Dracos Brust, die sich nach wie vor gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, bewegte sich aber keinen Millimeter.

Es war einfach ein wunderschönes Gefühl in den Armen von Draco aufzuwachen. Hermione spürte Dracos Atmung und hörte seinen Herzschlag, es war so beruhigend. Außerdem fühlte sich Hermione sicher. Die beiden Körper waren wirklich Eins geworden und es war für beide ein wahnsinniges Erlebnis gewesen.

Hermione begann mit ihrer Hand, die sie bis vor kurzem um Dracos Körper geschlungen hatte, seine Brust zu streicheln. Sanft, nur mit den Fingerspitzen, ertastete sie jeden Zentimeter seines Oberkörpers, den sie erreichen konnte ohne ihren Kopf von seinem Brustkorb zu nehmen. Nun ließ sie ihre Hand an seine Seite gleiten, um der ebenfalls sanfte Streicheleinheiten zu widmen.

Inzwischen war Draco erwacht und hatte seine Augen geöffnet. Noch traumbehaftet konnte er nicht ganz glauben, was er sah, doch die Schauer, die ihm Hermiones Berührungen die Wirbelsäule hinunterjagten, ließen ihn schnell erwachen. Auch er hatte eine Hand um Hermione geschlungen, sie lag auf ihren Hüften. Langsam bewegte sich Dracos Hand zu Hermiones Rücken, den er zärtlich entlangstrich.

Hermione hob ihren Kopf, sie reagierte auf die veränderte Atmung Dracos und natürlich auf seine Berührungen. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und murmelte „Morgen Mr. Black". Die Antwort lautete natürlich: „Morgen Mrs. Black". Daraufhin hob Draco seinen Kopf, um an Hermiones Lippen zu gelangen. Kurze Zeit später verschmolzen die Beiden in einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss.

Hermione brach den Kuss dann ab und meinte schelmisch grinsend: „Oh, da will noch jemand Nachschlag. Gestern Nacht war wohl nicht genug, mein Süßer!" Dracos Wangen überzog ein leicht rosa Schimmer. Hermione hatte recht, mit ihr letzte Nacht machte einfach Appetit auf mehr. Und vor allem „Ohhhhhhhh!".

Hermiones Hand war weiter nach unten gewandert und strich nun vorsichtig seinen Schaft entlang. Dracos Körper reagierte natürlich auf die Berührungen seiner Frau, vor allem als diese auch noch an seinen Brustwarzen zu saugen begann... Draco atmete nur noch stoßweise. Hermione war inzwischen mit ihren Lippen auf Wanderschaft gegangen und spielte mit seinem Bauchnabel, ohne jedoch die „Handarbeit" an Dracos bestem Stück außer Acht zu lassen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Türe. Schnell zogen sich die beiden unter die Bettdecke zurück. Eine Hauselfe kam mit einem Tablett herein, dass auf einem kleinen Tisch abgestellt wurde. „Frühstück für Master und Mistress Black."

Draco, dessen Atem sich inzwischen wieder normalisiert hatte, küsste Hermione auf die Stirn und meinte: „Sollte wohl nicht sein, meine Liebe!" Die Angesprochene seufzte und erhob sich aus dem Bett. Hermione kleidete sich in einen Morgenmantel und warf auch Draco einen zu. Nachdem sich die beiden gegenseitig gefüttert hatten meinte Draco: „Ich möchte schnell duschen gehen." „Ist das jetzt eine Einladung?" „Wenn du möchtest?" gab er mit einem läzessiven Grinsen zurück.

Natürlich ging er nicht allein duschen, diese Gelegenheit konnte sich Hermione nicht entgehen lassen. Sie wurde von Draco ins Bad getragen, nicht einmal den Bademantel musste sie sich selbst ausziehen. Ja, in diesem Punkt war er ein richtiger Gentleman. gins

Während des Duschens erforschten die beiden ihre Körper mit den Händen und Lippen, doch beide wollten es etwas langsam angehen lassen und die Dusche erschien keinem von ihnen eine geeignete Örtlichkeit für bestimmte Aktivitäten zu sein.

Es schien ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden, welchen Draco und Hermione zumindest Teilweise wieder am See genießen wollten, außerdem hatten sie einen langen Parkspaziergang geplant, als plötzlich...

* * *

AN: Sorry, leider nur ein kurzes Chap. Und lange gedauert hat es auch noch, ich weiß, unentschuldbar, aber ich hatte eine kleine Blockade und viel zu tun ... . Ich hoffe ihr mögt mein kleines, gemeines Chap und freut euch schon aufs nächste! Verdammte Cliffhanger, ich weiß! 


	19. Entscheidungen

**Hi Leute!**

Dickes, fettes sorry für Bruce! Ich hab es einfach nicht früher geschafft. Ich hoffe ihr mögt mein neues Chap, obwohl nicht wirklich viel passiert. Nächstes Mal wird es spannender! Versprochen!

Gruß, vic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Entscheidungen**

_Es schien ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden, welchen Draco und Hermione zumindest Teilweise wieder am See genießen wollten, außerdem hatten sie einen langen Parkspaziergang geplant, als plötzlich..._

eine weiße Taube zu Hermiones Füßen landete. Hermione betrachtete das Tier verstört. Hermines Blick machte Draco stutzig, was zum Donnerwetter erschreckte seine Hermione so sehr an dieser Taube. Es war doch kein besonderes Tier, ja sie war weiß, aber bei den vielen Tauben, die es überall in London und Umgebung gab, war das nichts außergewöhnliches. Oder etwa doch? Er sah zu wie sich Hermione bückte und einen kleinen Zettel vom Fuß des Tieres herunterholte. Inzwischen war ihr Gesichtsausdruck von verstört zu bestürzt gewechselt. Draco hatte noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer, was in aller Welt hier vor sich ging. Er legte seine Hand auf Hermiones Schulter, um diese zu trösten. Irgendetwas war hier oberfaul. Draco konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Pergament werfen. Viel stand nicht darauf nur : „Come al solito" (wie für gewöhnlich). Draco verstand die Bedeutung der Worte, doch warum sie seine Frau so durcheinander brachten, wusste er nicht. Er konnte es auch nicht wissen. Harry, Ron und Hermione hatten sich aus verschiedensten Gründen getrennt, einer davon war, dass Hermione Draco geheiratet hatte und die beiden anderen ihrer besten Freundin ein wenig Ruhe verschaffen wollten. Es war jedoch abgesprochen worden, dass die Beiden sich melden sollten, falls sie auf nicht erwartete Schwierigkeiten stoßen sollten. Dies war nun geschehen. Die Jungs steckten also in Schwierigkeiten.

Also musste sie ihnen helfen, doch wie sollte sie es Draco beibringen. Ach herrje, das würde wohl ihr erster Ehekrach werden. Die Besorgnis war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Draco wusste noch immer nicht, warum Hermione so betrübt war. Als er sie darauf ansprach, duckste sie herum und wollte nicht so recht mit der Sprache herausrücken.

„Hermione, was zum Donnerwetter ist so schlimm an diesem Brief! Sag es mir bitte." „Naja, ähm..." „Hermione, ich mache mir Sorgen. Es ist nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn du so besorgt bist, also bitte sag es mir endlich." Hermione erzählte Draco also über die Abmachung, die sie mit Harry und Ron getroffen hatte. Dazu musste sie aber weiter ausholen und Draco auch über die Hokruxe sowie über deren Bedeutung aufklären. Als sie schließlich geendet hatte, blickte Draco auch sehr ernst drein. „Das ist nicht gut!" Nach kurzem Überlegen fügte er daran: „Ich werde euch helfen, die verbleibenden Seelenstücke zu finden und zu zerstören. Ich lasse dich da nicht alleine gehen, nicht nachdem ich dich endlich gefunden habe."

Hermione hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Antwort. Sie fiel Draco um den Hals und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss, den dieser natürlich sofort erwiederte. Draco legte seine ganze Leidenschaft in diesen Kuss, seine Sehnsucht und vor allem seine Liebe. Ja, er war verliebt. Er liebte Hermione aus ganzem Herzen. Deshalb hatte er auch angeboten sie zu begleiten, er würde sie beschützen, wenn nötig mit seinem eigenen Leben. (A/N: ja unser lieber Ritter Draco...)

Noch nie hatte er so gefühlt. Es war ihm neu, aber er wollte dieses Gefühl nicht aufgeben. Nie im Leben. Oh nein. Endlich fühlte er sich geborgen und nicht mehr gehetzt. Endlich war er angekommen. Hoffentlich ging es Hermione auch so.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, flüsterte Draco: „Hast du geglaubt, ich lasse dich alleine gehen?"

Hermione nickte schüchtern. „Oh, dummes, kleines Mädchen." Er strich zärtlich ihre Wangen entlang. „Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er kurz bevor er sie abermals küsste.

Hermione hatte keine Zeit die eben gehörten Worte zu beantworten. Er liebte sie. Er hatte es gerade gesagt und er wollte sie begleiten. Oh Gott, er liebte sie! Und sie, ja sie liebte ihn auch. Allein für die Tatsache, dass er sie begleiten wollte, aber nicht nur dafür. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Als der Kuss endete, lehnte sie ihre Stirn an Dracos, blickte in seine Augen und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco!"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich über beider Gesichter aus. Sie hatten sich gefunden und würden sich nicht freiwillig wieder trennen. Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

Hand in Hand gingen sie nun zum Manor zurück, um ihre Sachen zu packen und an den Treffpunkt zu Harry und Ron zu apparieren.


	20. Pfui Spinne

**Pfui Spinne!**

Draco wusste natürlich nicht, wohin er apparieren musste, daher hielt er Hermiones Hand in der seinen und ließ sich einfach mitziehen. Hermione, Harry und Ron trafen sich in der Villa von Sirius Black am Grimmauldplatz. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, als er nichts sah. Harry, der die beiden am Gartentor abholte grinste und sagte: „Mit Stolz präsentiere ich das Black'sche Anwesen." Im Nu zeigte sich das Haus auch Draco. Natürlich kannte Draco den Zauber, der das Haus schütze, aber irgendetwas an diesem Haus fesselte ihn.

Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und von Hermione zum Eingang gezogen wurde. Erst als er in den Vorraum trat, wusste er, was ihn daran so fesselte. Er kannte dieses Haus! Aber woher? Harry hatte es vorhin Black'sches Anwesen genannt, doch von welchem Black? Natürlich, Sirius Black, das schwarze Schaf der dunklen Blacklinie und Cousin seiner Mutter. Jetzt war einiges klarer. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als sich ein fürchterliches Geschrei erhob. Hermione meinte nur, dass es das vermaledeite Portrait von Sirius' Mutter sei.

Draco ging zur Stiege, um das Gemälde genauer zu betrachten. Plötzlich verstummte das Gezeter der alten Lady. Sie musterte Draco. „Du bist ein Malfoy, nicht? Es kann nicht anders sein, du musst ein Malfoy sein, diese Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen Lucius ist nicht zu bestreiten!" Draco antwortete nicht.

So wendete sich das Bild Hermione zu. „Wie ich sehe, haben sie dir von deiner Herkunft erzählt. Ja, schau nicht so, ich wusste immer, dass du ein Reinblut bist. Aber ich konnte doch Concordias Täuschungsmanöver nicht auffliegen lassen." Ein Grinsen überzog das Gesicht des Portraits. „Ich sehe schon, sie haben dich verheiratet. Wurde ja auch schön langsam Zeit. Ihr junges Volk glaubt immer, dass ihr euch euren Pflichten entziehen könnt. Nein, niemals wird das gehen!" Jetzt grinste Sirius' Mutter diabolisch und begann lauthals zu lachen.

Hermione war es nun zu viel geworden und sie zog den Vorhang wieder über das Portrait. Kurze Zeit später war von dem Lachen nichts mehr zu hören. Doch die Worte der Lady lösten ein unangenehmes Schaudern in Hermione aus. Was könnte die Alte bloß gemeint haben? Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand, die ihr beruhigend den Rücken streichelte. Sie blickte zu Draco und der sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes. Das ist nur ein altes verrücktes Portrait. Ich bin mir sicher, das die immer so eine Scheiße von sich gibt." Hermione entspannte sich sichtlich und lehnte sich an Draco. Der gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und zog sie die Treppe hinunter, an deren Absatz Harry noch immer auf die beiden wartete. Äußerlich war Draco ruhig, doch eigentlich konnte er selbst die Worte dieser Frau nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Was zum Donnerwetter wollte die alte Hexe damit sagen? Sonst fiel es ihm ja auch nicht schwer, solche Aussagen zu enträtseln. Es hatte irgendetwas mit Hermione und ihm zu tun, doch was, das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Harry führte die beiden in die Bibliothek des Hauses, wo er und Ron sein Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hatten. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung Rons machten sich die beiden jungen Zauberer daran, das Ehepaar Black über den Stand der Dinge zu informieren. „Und deshalb haben wir dich kontaktiert, Hermione. Du weißt ja, dass weder Ron noch ich im Runenlesen bewandert sind", schloss Harry seine Erklärungen. Nun holte er eine Karte hervor, auf der es von verschiedenen in Runen gehaltenen Texten nur so wimmelte. Hermione besah sich den Text und seufzte auf. „Das wird ganz schön viel Arbeit werden, das alles zu übersetzten. Ich werde gleich damit beginnen. Ihr könntet inzwischen dafür sorgen, dass sich dieser Saustall wieder in ein bewohnbares Haus umwandelt und Draco und ich auch ein Zimmer bekommen, um darin zu schlafen." Damit war für Hermione die Sache erledigt und sie beugte sich über das Pergament, um mit der Übersetzung zu beginnen.

Die drei Männer standen unschlüssig im Raum, bis Harry meinte: „Ihr habt die Lady gehört. Machen wir uns an die Arbeit." Die drei verließen das Zimmer. Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf, dass Ron ziemlich stark humpelte. „Hey Weasly, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Ron grummelte nur etwas, dass sich wie „Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an!" anhörte. Draco blickte zu Harry, welcher entschuldigend die Schultern hob und dann meinte: „Ein kleiner Arbeitsunfall, den wir nicht mehr ganz heilen konnten."

Ein dumpfes Geräusch und ein Aufschrei Harrys lösten Draco aus seinen Gedanken und er sah, dass Ron bei dem Versuch die Treppe hinaufzusteigen gefallen war. Nun war es wohl oder übel an der Zeit zu beweisen, dass er kein Feind der beiden mehr war. Draco schritt auf die Beiden zu und half Harry Ron in die Küche zu bringen. Dann besah er sich die Wunde und meinte: „Das sieht wirklich nicht allzu schön aus. Was ist genau passiert?"

Stockend erzählte Ron von ihrem letzten Ausflug und von der Riesenspinne, die ihm diese Wunde beigebracht hatte. „Wie lange ist das her?" „Drei Tage, warum fragst du?" wollte Harry wissen. Draco zog Harry zur Tür hinaus und vergewisserte sich, dass diese geschlossen war. „Womit habt ihr die Wunde behandelt?" „Mit einem Wundheiltrank, den wir von Snape bekommen haben." „Hast du noch ein Fläschchen davon?" „Natürlich, aber was soll die ganze Fragerei?" „Potter, du kannst froh sein, dass Weasly noch lebt. Eigentlich müsste er schon lange tot sein. Die Spinne, die er beschrieben hat, trägt ein Gift in sich, das die Knochen des Opfers langsam zersetzt, um ihr den Verzehr zu erleichtern. Du hast mit dem Wundheiltrank von Snape die Prozedur nur verlangsamt, aber ich glaube, dass Weasly in spätestens einer Woche tot ist, wenn wir nichts dagegen unternehmen." Harry war inzwischen ganz blass geworden. „Gibt es in diesem Haus ein Labor?" wollte Draco wissen. Harry brachte ihn zu demselben. „Ich werde versuchen einen Gegentrank zu brauen. Gib Weasly inzwischen noch eine Portion Wundheiltrank und versuch dann für Hermione und mich ein Zimmer herzurichten. Um das restliche Haus kümmern wir uns, wenn Wealsy über dem Berg ist." Mit diesen Worten begab sich Draco zu den Regalen, die nicht im geringsten staubig waren. Auch die Kessel waren ordentlich und der Arbeitstisch war ebenfalls sauber. Die Ordnungsweise in den Regalen erinnerte ihn an jemanden. Hatte Harry nicht gerade Snape erwähnt? Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte wohl sein privates Labor hierher verlegt.

Draco dachte nicht weiter nach und nahm aus dem Schrank, was er brauchte, entzündete ein Feuer und setzte den Kessel darauf. Kurz darauf brodelten bereits die ersten Zutaten im Kessel. Mittlerweile war es im Labor ganz schön warm geworden. Als Draco den Arbeitsschritt beendet hatte, löschte er das Feuer und murmelte _„temporis hora dezima". _Dieser Spruch sollte ihn um vier Uhr Nachmittags daran erinnern am Kessel weiter zu machen, da der Trank jetzt ein wenig Ruhe brauchte.

Draco begab in die Küche, wo er einen miesepetrigen Ron vorfand, der gar nicht erfreut war ihn zu sehen. Deshalb verließ er diesen Ort fluchtartig, um nach Harry zu suchen und ihm bei der Wiederherstellung eines Zimmers behilflich zu sein. Nach kurzer Zeit des Suchens fand er den Helden der Zaubererwelt auch schon. Dieser hatte bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet. Das Zimmer sah eigentlich schon ganz bewohnbar aus, die Vorhänge waren noch löchrig und die Wände sahen auch noch mitgenommen aus. Harry meinte, das Badezimmer würde auch einer Überholung bedürfen. Also begab sich Draco ins Bad, wo er feststellte, dass der Wunderknabe recht hatte. Seufzend machte er sich an die Arbeit und entfernte mit seinem Zauberstab die Spinnweben und reinigte das Zimmer gründlich. Außerdem vergrößerte er den Raum magisch, um die Badewanne etwas in der Größe anpassen zu können. Als er dies getan hatte, bemerkte er, dass Harry sein Werk mit einem Grinsen begutachtete.

Draco hatte jedoch keine Zeit dies zu kommentieren, da ihn sein Zauberstab auf den Trank aufmerksam machte. Während er ins Labor hetzte malte er sich schon den kommenden Abend aus. Er würde wunderbar warmes Wasser ins Bad lassen, Kerzen aufstellen und seine Geliebte nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnen. Oh ja. Doch jetzt musst er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, damit er den Freund seiner Frau nicht umbrachte.

Tbc

* * *

Ich weiß, ich habe furchtbar lange gebraucht und richtig Actiongeladen ist das Chap auch nicht, aber freut euch schon auf das nächste, da gibt es wieder eine LEMONade!

Lg, vic


	21. Lavendel und Rosen

**hallo leute!**  
endlich habe ich es geschafft und das nächste chap fertiggetippt. wie versprochen ist es ein lemon, also für zart besaitete gemüter finger weg, aber das gilt so wie so für meine story. als dann, wünsche euch viel spaß und mir viele reviews.

lg, vic

* * *

**Lavnedel und Rosen**

Hermione fühlte plötzlich wie sich zwei starke Arme um sie schlangen. „Zeit für eine Pause, meine Schöne" flüsterte Draco. „Draco, es geht nicht, das ist zu wichtig. Ich muss weiterübersetzten!" „Und dabei alles andere vergessen?" fragte der Angesprochene während er bereits an Hermiones Ohrläppchen knabberte. Langsam verteilte er federleichte Küsse ihren Hals entlang, bis er an einen speziellen Punkt an der Halsbeuge angekommen war, an dem er genüsslich zu saugen begann. Hermione konnte sich ob dieser Behandlung natürlich nicht mehr auf ihre Übersetzungsarbeit konsentrieren, deshalb neigte sie ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, um Draco besseren Zugang zu verschaffen.

Und der nützte diesen freien Raum natürlich voll aus, indem er sich küssend und leckend an die Vorderseite ihres Halses bewegte. Seine Hände hatten ihren Weg mittlerweile unter Hermiones Shirt gefunden, um dort ihren Bauch zu liebkosen.

Plötzlich legte Hermione ihre Hände auf Dracos und stupste seinen Kopf vorsichtig von sich weg. „Lass mich noch diesen einen Satz fertig übersetzten, dann mache ich eine Pause, versprochen." Draco schmollte ein bisschen, setzte sich dann aber brav auf den Stuhl neben Hermione und wartete, bis sie endlich ihre Feder weglegte. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit tat sie das dann auch und bedachte Draco mit einem kecken Lächeln. „Also Ehemann, ich mache die versprochene Pause. Was hast du vor?" „Erstmal zeige ich dir unser Zimmer. Und dann" Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „dann sehen wir weiter." Nun umfasste er Hermione an der Hüfte und hob sie hoch. Hermione protestierte natürlich, was Draco mit einem Lächeln bedachte. „Tja, mein edler Ritter, manches Mal wirst auch du zum Burgfräulein!" Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich in Bewegung und brachte Hermione sicher und heil in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer im ersten Stock.

Dort angekommen ließ er sie vorsichtig wieder hinunter. Hermione staunte: „Da hat Harry ja ganze Arbeit geleistet." Draco war inzwischen im Badezimmer gewesen und hatte dort bereits die Wanne eingelassen. „Ja, für das Zimmer hier ist Harry verantwortlich, aber das Bad ist mein Werk. Hermione wollte sich das Bad natürlich nicht entgehen lassen und zwängte sich an Draco vorbei durch den Türrahmen. Sie kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Ihr Liebster hatte sich da fast selbst übertroffen. Überall standen und schwebten Kerzen, tauchten das Badezimmer in eine romantische Atmosphäre und setzten die große, im Boden eingelassene Badewanne erst so richtig in Szene. Es duftete nach Lavendel und Rosen. Einfach traumhaft.

Hermione lehnte sich an den warmen Körper hinter ihr, der sie wieder mit seinen Händen umfing. Draco begann mit einer Hand wiederum ihren Bauch zu streicheln, während die andere bereits drauf und dran war Hermiones Hosenknopf zu öffnen. Hermione durchlief ein wohliger Schauer, als sie Dracos Hand auf ihrer nackten Haut spürte. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht wiederstehen. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um, um seine Lippen sofort in einen Kuss einzufangen. Während des Kusses war sie jedoch nicht untätig, sondern begann die Knöpfe von Dracos Hemd zu öffnen, einen nach dem anderen. Irgendwann konnte sie ihre Hände über den Oberkörper ihres ehemaligen Feindes gleiten lassen. Nun war es an ihm während der Berührung zu erschaudern. Hermione verließ Dracos Mund und ging mit Zunge und Lippen auf Wanderschaft. Wie in Zeitlupe küsste sie sich an seinem Hals entlang, um ihn dann am Halsansatz durch saugen und leichtes beißen als ihr Eigentum zu markieren, wie er es zuvor bei ihr gemacht hatte. Draco stöhnte auf. Diese Behandlung ließ ihn eindeutig nicht kalt, wie Hermione deutlich spüren konnte.

Doch so leicht ließ sie sich nicht vom Körper dieses Adonis abbringen. Langsam wanderten ihre Lippen weiter, bis sie seine Brustwarzen erreicht hatte, dort verweilte sie ein wenig nuckelnd, leckend und auch beißend, bis Draco erneut aufstöhnte. Mittlerweile waren Hermiones Hände bei Dracos Hosenbund angelangt und sie öffnete die Gürtelschnalle. Dann folgten der Hosenknopf und schließlich der Reisverschluss, sodass auch dieses Kleidungsstück die längste Zeit an Dracos Körper verbracht hatte.

Draco war nun nur noch mit seiner Boxershorts bekleidet, in welcher sich seine Erregung bereits sehr deutlich abzeichnete. Oh ja, diese Frau machte ihn eindeutig sehr heiß. Aber für seinen Geschmack zeigte sie noch viel zu wenig Haut, aus diesem Grund zog er Hermione wieder auf die Füße, küsste sie leidenschaftlich und hob ihre Arme gestreckt über den Kopf, um ihr im nächsten Augenblick das T-Shirt darüber zu ziehen. Beim Anblick ihres BHs sog er scharf die Luft ein. Schwarze, fast durchsichtige Spitze, durch die sich ihre vor Erregung harten Brustwarzen wunderschön blicken ließen.

Verdammt, war Hermione schön.

Bedächtig ließ er seine Hände von ihren Fingerspitzen über ihre Unterarme und Oberarme bis zu den Schultern gleiten, weiter an ihren Seiten entlang, wobei er nicht umhin kam, kurz über ihre Brüste zu streichen. Hermione warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Quälend langsam setze Draco seinen Weg fort. Er strich wieder zurück an ihre Seite und wanderte bis zum Beginn ihrer Hose, welche er zuvor bereits geöffnet hatte. Auch dieses Kleidungsstück fiel zu Boden. Mit genießerischem Blick betrachtete der vormalige Eisprinz seine Prinzessin.

In ihrem Höschen konnte er bereits die Feuchtigkeit sehen. Deshalb wollte er es so schnell wie möglich loswerden, doch nein, zuerst die wunderschönen Brüste aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien. Draco ließ seine Hände an Hermiones Rücken hochwandern bis er den Verschluss des BHs erreichte. Er hatte kleine Probleme beim Enthaken des Verschlusses (so oft hatte er das noch nicht getan), aber schließlich verlor der Verschluss und Draco konnte auch dieses Kleidungsstück auf den Boden werfen.

Nun umfing er Hermiones Brüste mit seinen Händen und streichelte sie vorsichtig. Gemächlich näherte er sich in kreisenden Bewegungen den bereits aus Vorfreude aufgestellten Brustwarzen. Zart strich er darüber, dann beugte er sich nach unten und ließ seine Zunge über die eine Warze gleiten, während die Hand, die bis vor kurzem dort verweilt hatte, den Weg zu Hermiones Höschen gefunden hatte. Für Hermione fühlte es sich so an, als ob Draco überall gleichzeitig wäre, an ihren Brüsten und ihrem Bauch, nein Moment mal, nicht am Bauch, sondern am Rand des Höschens und auch da nicht mehr, jetzt war die Hand unter das letzte Kleidungsstück gerutscht  
Dracos Finger wanderten immer tiefer und tiefer und jetzt, Hermione stöhnte laut auf, berührte er ihren Kitzler, fuhr mit seinem Finger durch ihre Spalte, um an ihrem Lustpunkt ein wenig von ihrer Feuchtigkeit zu verteilen. Hermione genoss es wirklich. Heiß- kalte Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken hinunter. Obwohl ihr Süßer noch nicht so erfahren war, lernte er schnell und machte seine Sache verdammt gut. Mittlerweile hatte Draco seine Lippen an die andere Brustwarze gebracht, während er mit beiden Händen das letzte störende Kleidungsstück auf den Boden wandern ließ. Endlich geschafft. Vorsichtig drang er mit einem Finger in Hermione ein. Sie quittierte das mit einem Stöhnen und drängte sich ihm mit ihren Hüften entgegen. Draco nahm die stille Aufforderung wahr und nahm deshalb einen zweiten Finger dazu. Mit seinen Fingern baute er schön langsam einen Rhythmus auf, widmete sich mit seinem Daumen ihrer Klitoris und saugte weiterhin an ihrer Brust, inzwischen hatte seine andere Hand wiederum zur anderen Brust gefunden. Hermione war wirklich im Himmel.

Ihre Atmung wurde immer flacher und schneller, ihr Stöhnen lauter und viel häufiger, bis sich in ihrem Höhepunkt vollkommen verlor. Es war der helle Wahnsinn, sie glaubte kurz das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben, so heftig war ihr Orgasmus. Noch nie hatte sie durch ihre eigene Hand so etwas erlebt.

Als die Beine Hermine wieder trugen, machte sich die Gryffindor daran ihrem Ehemann auch eine derartige Behandlung zu Teil werden zu lassen. Quälend langsam ließ sie die Boxershorts zu Boden wandern, um sich dann gemütlich von den Zehen, über die Füße bis an Dracos Becken zu küssen. Doch anstatt Draco dort zu berühren, wo er es jetzt schon am nötigsten hatte, machte sie darum einen großen Bogen und küsste die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel wieder abwärts. Völlig unerwartet für Draco bedachte Hermione die Spitze der Eichel mit einem zarten Kuss und ließ ihn dabei fast wahnsinnig werden vor Erregung. Wieder berührte sie die Eichel, auf der sich bereits der Lusttropfen zeigte, diesmal mit ihrer Zunge. Draco stöhnte laut auf und vergrub seine Hände in Hermiones Locken.

Diese war natürlich davon selbst schon wieder angeturnt und wollte gleichzeitig ihren Draco erlösen, sie umschloss seinen Penis also mit ihren Lippen und begann daran zu saugen und zu lecken. Plötzlich stieß Draco sie unsanft weg und ergoss seinen Samen über ihren am Boden liegenden Körper. „Tschuldige, das wollte ich nicht", meinte er, als er wieder zu Atem kam. „Ach, halb so wild. Warum hast du mich weggestoßen?" „Weil ich das nicht wollte, es sind plötzlich wieder die Bilder von früher aufgetaucht, du weißt, die von meiner Tante und da..." „Ich verstehe dich, kein Problem", flüsterte Hermione und zog Draco wieder in einen Kuss. Dann nahm sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Badewanne. Das warme Wasser war wirklich herrlich. Draco setzte sich hinter Hermione, knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und begann ihre Brüste zu massieren, das warme Wasser tat den Rest. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren beide wider sehr erregt. Hermione drehte sich um. Sie setzte sich auf Dracos Schoß.

Vorsichtig drängte sie sich weiter and Draco. Sie spürte, dass sein Penis mittlerweile ganz steif geworden war. Mit einer Hand griff sie danach und sah ihrem Angetrauten dabei in die Augen, als dieser nickte, hob sie ihr Becken an und führte Dracos Glied an ihren Eingang, dann ließ sie sich darauf nieder. Sie war noch immer nicht ganz an seine Größe gewöhnt, zumindest nicht am Anfang. Sie ließ sich ganz auf Draco hinunter und blieb dann eine Weile still sitzen, da es sich noch etwas merkwürdig anfühlte. Dieses Gefühl verging jedoch sehr schnell und bald hob und senkte Hermione vorsichtig ihr Becken. Draco umfasste Hermiones Hüften mit seinen Händen und unterstützte dadurch ihre Bewegungen. Die Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und extatischer, bis die beiden schwer atmend und den Namen des jeweils anderen stöhnend zum Höhepunkt kamen – Draco kurz vor Hermione, aber das tut nichts zur Sache.

Nach einem innigen Kuss schob Draco Hermione sanft von sich und meinte: „Genieße das Bad, mein Schatz, ich muss noch mal schnell nach meinem Patienten sehen."

„Patient?" „Ach, das hast du ja gar nicht mitbekommen! Weasly hat sich von einer ziemlich giftigen Spinnenart beißen lassen und ich habe ihm vorhin den Gegentrank verabreicht, aber ich denke er braucht noch eine Dosis. Ich komme so bald als möglich wieder, ja?" Hermione nickte und stibitzte sich noch einen Kuss von Draco, bevor der sich aus der Badwanne erhob, sich ein Handtuch um seine Hüften band und sichtlich ausgelaugt ins Zimmer schlürfte.

Hermione verweilte noch ein wenig im warmen Wasser, beschloss dann aber, dass sie müde war und verließ das Badezimmer, das sie zuvor mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes gereinigt hatte.

Als Draco wiederkam, fand er eine bereits schlummernde Hermione in seinem Bett vor. Er legte den Bademantel zur Seite und schmiegte sich an seine Frau.


	22. Gedanken und Gefühle

liebe noch verbliebene leser!

ich weiß, schande über mich, über meine famile und über meine kuh...

es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich endlich wieder ein kapitel online schicke. eigentlich gibt es dafür keine entschuldigung, ich hatte nur einfach zum einen kaum zeit und zum anderen ist meine muse gerade so was von ausgeflogen... ich weiß zwar wohin ich möchte, aber den übergang muss ich noch schaffen... ihr wollt ja schließlich ein ordentliches finale, oder?

**eine kleine umfrage:** wollt ihr im nächsten chap noch einen lemon? und soll die story ein disneylikes happy end bekommen oder ist euch ein melodramatisches ende, das sich vielleicht zum guten wendet (oder auch nicht) lieber? ich will in jedem fall eure meinung dazu hören. selbstverständlich dürft ihr auch schimpfen, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe... also sorry nocheinmal.

bis dann, eure vic

* * *

**  
**

**Gedanken und Gefühle**

Ron hatte dank Draco das Schlimmste überstanden und würde bald wieder hergestellt sein. Nun war er Draco etwas schuldig, genau genommen hatte er eine Lebensschuld bei Draco, was ihm, wie man sich vorstellen kann, nicht sonderlich behagte. Dennoch versuchte er so freundlich wie möglich zu Draco zu sein, um nicht dessen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen und das Mittel von ihm nicht mehr zu bekommen. Draco hingegen sah das Ganze ziemlich professionell – er war nun einmal der erfahrenste Zaubertrankbrauer der vier, Hermione konnte ihm brautechnisch zwar das Wasser reichen, aber Draco hatte einfach einen viel größeren Erfahrungsschatz, da er diese Kunst bereits als kleines Kind erlernen ‚durfte'.

Sein Vater bestand darauf, dass er wie ein reinblütiger Zauberer erzogen wurde und seine Mutter hatte nicht wirklich viel zu melden. Während Hermione Harry und Ron dazu verdonnerte das Haus wieder auf Hochglanz zu bringen, braute Draco im Labor einen gewissen Vorrat an den unschiedlichsten Tränken, die ihnen früher oder später von Nutzen sein könnten, bei der Geschwindigkeit, in der Hermione übersetzte wohl eher früher. Natürlich hätte er ihr auch zur Hand gehen können, er beherrschte die Runen auch relativ gut, doch sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass er sich um die Tränke kümmern sollte während sie übersetzte und wenn Hermione nicht mehr weiter wissen sollte, würde sie zu ihm kommen. Es wäre schließlich Zeitverschwendung, wenn sich beide mit demselben okkupieren würden, wenn währenddessen auch andere Arbeit getan werden könnte. Draco musste zugeben, dass die hübsche Mrs. Black da sehr recht hatte. Sie brauchten jede Minute und vor allem auch jede mögliche Unterstützung, die sie kriegen konnten, schließlich würden sie gegen einen der mächtigsten und größenwahnsinnigsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit antreten.

Zur selben Zeit wurde auch andererorts zum Krieg gerüstet. Voldemort schäumte vor Wut, als er die Meldung bekam, dass der Malfoyspross noch immer nicht aufgefunden werden konnte. Der Überbringer der Botschaft hatte einen sehr starken Cruciatus zu erleiden. Aber eigentlich war es ja seine Schuld, er hatte sich des Vertrauens des Lords nicht würdig erwiesen, wieder einmal nicht. Nicht einmal seinen eigenen Sohn konnte er finden, von seinem Weib ganz zu schweigen. Verdammte Hure! Sie hielt sich mit dem miesen kleinen Bastard, dem Hosenscheißer, dem unwürdigen Träger seines Namens, dem wertlosen Bewahrer des Geschlechts irgendwo versteckt, wo er sie nicht orten konnte. Auch nicht mit dem Zaubermal, das er ihr in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht eintätowiert hatte. Dieses Mal band sie an ihn und die Familie und er müsste sie eigentlich jederzeit damit orten können. Doch anscheinend funktionierte es nicht mehr, oder sie befand sich unter mächtigem Schutz. Doch wer wäre so mächtig, dass er Narzissa von seinem Ruf abschirmen könnte? Eigentlich konnten das nur sehr starke Bande, meist Familienbande, und noch stärkere Zauberer. Doch wer war noch übrig? Sein Sohn konnte es nicht sein und von ihren Schwestern hatte sie sich abgeschottet – von Andromeda durch deren Heirat und mit Bellatrix hatte sie seit deren _Entlassung_ aus Askaban keinen Kontakt mehr aufgenommen. Also schied die nähere Verwandtschaft aus und aus der Blacklinie gab es niemanden mehr; zumindest niemanden, an den er sich erinnern konnte. Halt, da war doch dieses Mädchen, das vorzeitig von der Schule abgegangen war. Wie hieß sie doch gleich? Irgend etwas mit V. Viola, nein, das war es nicht. Ach verdammt, er hätte sich damals doch etwas genauer mit diesen kleinen hübschen Dingern beschäftigen sollen – nicht dass er das nicht getan hatte, aber manche wollten ihn nicht ranlassen und diese Black war sowieso viel zu jung. Sie war in dem Jahr von der Schule gegangen, in dem Draco geboren wurde. Eigentlich hatte er zu dieser Zeit kaum noch Kontakte in der Schule, aber dass eine Black die Schule verlässt, das hatte die Runde gemacht. Vidette, ja so hieß sie. Vielleicht lebte die noch und bot seinem verdammte Eheweib Zuflucht. Oh ja, Narzissa würde es schlecht gehen, wenn er sie in die Finger bekäme. In schillernden Farben malte Lucius sich aus, was er alles mit Narzissa anstellen würde, um sie zu demütigen und um ihr Dracos Versteck zu entlocken.

Dass sich dieser sogar in seiner Reichweite befand, konnte Lucius nicht wissen. Draco hatte er nämlich nicht durch ein Mal an sich binden können, zu sehr hatte Narzissa ihren Schatz behütet. Auch wenn sie es nicht gewagt hatte ihm gegen seine Erziehungsmethoden zu reden, dies hatte sie ihm untersagt und zwar vehement. Nicht einmal eine Session _crucios_ hatte sie von der Richtigkeit seines Vorhabens überzeugen können.

Während Lucius Malfoy seinen Mord- und Rachegelüsten mental weiter nachgab, so ebneten im Black-Anwesen am Grimmauldplatz alle Einwohner den Weg zum Endkampf mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Harry und Ron waren mit dem Bewohnbarmachen unterschiedlicher Räume so beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, was sich zwei Stöcke unter ihrem Aufenthaltsort abspielte. Draco war mit seinen Tränken an einer Ruhephase angelangt, sodass er nichts anderes tun konnte als blau zu machen und nach Hermione zu sehen. So leise als möglich schlich er sich in die Bibliothek, in der Hermione über ihre Bücher gebeugt arbeitete. Er war kaum hörbar und Hermione hätte ihn auch nicht wahrgenommen, hätte sich nicht durch die Bewegung der Türe ein Lufthauch ein Pergament leicht angehoben und sie nicht genau in diesem Moment in dessen Richtung geschaut.

Deshalb war sie auch nicht erschrocken, als sich von hinten zwei Hände um ihren Körper schlängelten, um sie schließlich an den Hüften festzuhalten und ein Kopf sich auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Draco, jetzt nicht. Gib mir noch fünf Minuten und ich werde fertig sein."

„Schade", murmelte Draco, zog eine Schnute und setzte sich neben Hermione hin. Er betrachtete sie von der Seite und versuchte sich jede noch so kleine Feinheit einzuprägen. Sie war etwas Besonderes und es war verdammt interessant sie in so vielen unterschiedlichen Situationen zu beobachten. Wenn sie aufgeregt war oder angestrengt nachdachte, knabberte sie an ihrer Unterlippe. Wenn ihr einmal etwas partout nicht einfallen wollte trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf den Tisch, wenn es dann doch kam blitzten ihre Augen auf. Wenn sie wütend war, setzte sie einen regelrechten Todesblick auf, vor dem vermutlich sogar der Dunkle zurückgeschreckt wäre. Wenn sie wollte, dass etwas getan werden sollte, war sie so hartnäckig und vor allem hatte sie dann diesen speziellen Blick, bei dem ihr keiner etwas abschlagen konnte, nicht einmal oder besser schon gar nicht ihre beiden besten Freunde. Doch den Moment, den er am meisten liebte, war, wenn sie den Kopf mit halb geschlossenen Augen zurückwarf, wenn sie erregt war. In einem solchen Augenblick war er immer froh, dass er sie geheiratet hatte und vor allem, dass er sich selbst überwunden hatte, um mit ihr zu schlafen, obwohl es für ihn manches Mal noch immer nicht leicht war, vor allem in bestimmten Situationen... Gewisse Dinge schüttelt man einfach nicht so schnell ab.

Plötzlich riss ihn ein kleiner Kuss aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wo warst du denn jetzt?"

„Weit weg. Ganz nahe."

„Ach so, na dann."

Mit diesen Worten schmiegte sich Hermione an Draco und der genoss es sie einfach festzuhalten. Sie vermittelte ihm die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, die er nie hatte und dadurch war sie für ihn momentan sein größter halt.

4


	23. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

hallo alle miteinander!  
ich weiß, ich habe verdammt lange nichts von mir hören lassen und kann leider auch nicht versprechen, ob sich das wirklich ändern wird... momentan stecke ich in der arbeit voll drinnen und bin mitten im umziehen und durch das alles hat meine muse sich wohl eine größere auszeit genommen, aber ich arbeite dran, dass sie mich öfter besucht...  
an alle liebe grüße und genießt das chap  
vic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

_Mit diesen Worten schmiegte sich Hermione an Draco und der genoss es sie einfach festzuhalten. Sie vermittelte ihm die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, die er nie hatte und dadurch war sie für ihn momentan sein größter Halt._

Draco hätte sie am liebsten nie wieder los gelassen, doch Hermione hatte ganz andere Pläne. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter abgelegt und begann nun ihm kleine Küsse auf seinen Hals zu hauchen. Gerade saugte sie genüsslich, um kurz darauf eine Bissmarke zu hinterlassen. Den verursachten Schmerz küsste sie natürlich wieder weg.

Der Schmerz den Draco verspürte, war jedoch nicht nur unangenehm, er verursachte auch ein Kribbeln, das sich in seinem Unterleib manifestierte.

Inzwischen hatte sich Hermione bis zum Kragen des Hemdes vorgearbeitet. Langsam öffnete sie den ersten Knopf von Dracos Hemd. Sanft aber bestimmt drückte Draco sie von sich weg. Er hob ihren Kopf an, um ihr tief in die Augen sehen zu können. So verweilten die beiden für einen Wimpernschlag, dann senkte Draco seinen Kopf und seine Lippen trafen auf die ihren. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, die Körper drängten sich aneinander. Die Erregung beider wuchs immer mehr.

Draco nahm Hermione hoch, worauf sie ihre Füße ineinander verhakte, um mehr Halt zu bekommen. Wild küssend trug Draco Hermione in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Wenn man ihn im Nachhinein gefragt hätte, wie er das geschafft hatte, würde er es wohl nicht mehr wissen, da er sehr in das Liebkosen seiner Frau vertieft war.

Als die beiden endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, legte Draco Hermione auf dem Bett ab. Beide nutzen diesen Moment, um wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen. Draco studierte Hermione und der Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn, wie verrückt er früher war, diesen ganzen Mist mit der Blutbesessenheit überhaupt zu glauben. Es hatte ihm nichts besseres passieren können, als dass ihn Fortuna an diese Frau gebunden hatte. Ohne es zu merken war er wieder abgedriftet, erst Hermione brachte ihn wieder zurück, indem sie ihn einfach auf sie zog, um dort weitermachen zu können, wo sie eben noch stehen geblieben waren.

Dracos düstere Gedanken waren schnell entschwunden, denn Hermione hatte sie beide umgedreht und die Führung übernommen. Langsam knöpfte sie Dracos Hemd auf, ließ dann ihre Hände über die freigelegte Haut kreisen. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Dracos Körper aus. Hermione lächelte wissend, als sie ihren Lover in eine sehnsüchtigen Kuss einfing.

Doch ihr Kuss war nur von kurzer Dauer. Über seinen Mundwinkel, sein Kinn und schließlich seinen Adamsapfel, an dem sie auch vorsichtig leckte, bewegte sie sich auf das Schlüsselbein zu. Sie erforschte jeden Zentimeter dieses Bereiches, bis sie schließlich an einer Brustwarze angekommen war. Auch diese küsste sie, begann dann sogar leicht daran zu saugen, nur um sie dann loszulassen und auf sie zu blasen, was Draco mit einem Stöhnen quittierte.

„Tja mein Liebling, das macht nicht nur uns Frauen an", flüsterte sie, während sie sich aufmachte der zweiten Warze dieselbe Behandlung zuteil werden zu lassen.

Schließlich begab sie sich dann doch auf Wanderschaft und bedeckte seinen Waschbrettbauch mit Küssen. Der Bauchnabel bekam besondere Zuwendung, sie tauchte ihre Zunge immer wieder ein. Inzwischen wand sich Draco schon richtig unter ihr, seine Erregung war schon lange nicht mehr zu übersehen, doch Hermione dachte gar nicht daran ihm so schnell Erlösung zu verschaffen. Dennoch machte sie sich an seinen Hosenknöpfen zu schaffen, um ihn von derselben zu befreien. Dabei strich sie sanft über seine Erregung, ein kehliges Stöhnen war die Antwort.

Draco kleidete nun nur noch eine bordeuxroten Boxershorts, wo hingegen Hermione noch vollständig angezogen war. Deshalb zog sich diese nun ihren Pullover samt T-shirt über den Kopf und ließ ihre Hose zu Boden gleiten. Nun war auch sie in Unterwäsche, moosgrün...

Auf ein Fingerschippen Hermiones hin ertönte plötzlich Musik und sie begann ihre Hüften langsam, erotisch kreisen zu lassen. Draco war vollkommen gebannt von ihrer kleinen Vorstellung. Hermione entledigte sich während ihres sexy Tanzes des BHs. Anstatt das Höschen aber auch noch zu verlieren bewegte sie sich wieder auf Draco zu. Dessen Augen zeugten mittlerweile sehr deutlich von seiner Erregung, doch nicht nur seine Augen, sein ganzer Körper war schon mehr als angespannt. Hermione beschloss, dass es nun an der Zeit war, dass ihr Geliebter sein letztes Kleidungsstück verlieren sollte. Diesen Vorsatz setzte sie auch in die Tat um, nun konnte sie das Zeichen seiner Erregung nur all zu deutlich sehen.

An seine Erlösung dachte sie jedoch gar noch nicht, sie wollte ihn dieses Mal in ungeahnte Höhen treiben. Mit einem weiteren Schnippen hielt sie eine Augenbinde in Händen.

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja, das tue ich!"

„Dann lass dir die Augen verbinden und verlass dich auf deine anderen Sinne."

Ein gewisses mulmiges Gefühl hatte Draco anfangs doch, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er sich zu einhundert Prozent auf Hermione verlassen konnte, doch seine Vergangenheit hatte ihn immer noch nicht vollständig losgelassen und würde es auch nicht tun.

Dennoch, wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt und daher versuchte er sich auf das neue Spiel einzulassen, obwohl die Angst ihn mittlerweile fast lähmte. Seine Muskeln waren bis aufs Äußerste gespannt und er war schwer versucht sich das Tuch wieder von den Augen zu reißen. Und doch, aller Ängste zum Trotz, begab er sich in die Arme seiner Geliebten, die ihn bereits von so viel Dunkelheit befreit hatte, um in der Dunkelheit zu verweilen.

Dieser Entschluss wurde sofort belohnt. Zart fuhr Hermione mit einer Feder über seinen Körper, erkundete, was sie zuerst vergessen oder bewusst ausgelassen. Sie streichelte und liebkoste Draco, der sich unter dieser Behandlung immer mehr löste. Hermione bemerkte den Wechsel seiner Körperspannung und war äußerst erfreut, dass er ihr so weit vertraute, um sich ihr vollkommen hingeben zu können. Aus diesem Grund befreite sie Draco auch von der Augenbinde und nahm seine Lippen wieder in Besitz.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden lagen völlig ausgelaugt eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett und genossen die Zweisamkeit, die sie bald entbehren würden müssen. Der Krieg stand vor der Türe, auch wenn es im Moment nicht danach aussah, so wussten beide, dass dies wohl ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht für längere Zeit sein würde und so genossen sie dies in vollen Zügen.

3


	24. Verdammnis und Verdrängung

Chapter 24

An meine lieben Kommischreiber! Ich gebe es zu, ich bin ein fauler Sack, dass ich die Kommis nicht für jeden extra beantworte, der Grund ist, dass ich es ehrlich nicht mehr weiß, wem ich schon geantwortet habe und wem nicht…

Deshalb eine kollektive Umarmung und Kekse und Tee für alle!

Und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap!

_**Verdammnis und Verdrängung**_

_Der Krieg stand vor der Türe, auch wenn es im Moment nicht danach aussah, so wussten beide, dass dies wohl ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht für längere Zeit sein würde und so genossen sie dies in vollen Zügen._

Andererorts verfluchte Lucius wieder und wieder seine Frau, an die er nicht herankam. Er hatte inzwischen das Anwesen von Concordia Black lokalisiert. Der alte Drache hatte ihm ins Handwerk gepfuscht, er hätte damals wohl auf seinen Vater hören sollen und seine Familie besser von Concordia abschirmen sollen, vor allem seine Frau.

Nun war es zu spät. Seine Frau und sein missratener Sohn verkrochen sich im Schoße einer alten Frau und er konnte die Sicherheitsschilde, die das Grundstück umgaben nicht durchbrechen. Er war ein nicht unbegabter Fluchbrecher und vor allem gerade in der schwarzen Magie sehr bewandert und doch wollte es ihm nicht gelingen.

Gewisse Schutzmaßnahmen wurden von einer so alten Blutmagie getragen, die er selbst mit allen Raffinessen nicht durchbrechen konnte.

Doch ans Aufgeben wollte und konnte Lucius Malfoy nicht denken. Sein Herr hatte ihn von sich gestoßen um Frau und Sohn wieder in den Schoß der Todesser zurückzubringen, würde er an dieser Aufgabe scheitern war sein Leben verwirkt und sein Vermögen verloren. Der Lord wusste seine Karten immer zu seinem Besten auszuspielen.

Lucius versuchte einen anderen Ansatz. Er rief einen seiner Hauselfen herbei und befahl diesem seine Frau aufzusuchen und ihr ein Dokument zu übergeben, würde das Dokument nicht an seine Empfängerin gehen, hätte der Hauself sein Leben verspielt. Der Elf nahm das Pergament an sich und begab sich zu Narzissa Malfoy.

Concordia hatte bereits Lucius' erste Versuche durch den Schutzschild zu dringen wahrgenommen – ein Erbeben in der Energie die sie umgab. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten selbst nochmals gegen einen Todesser antreten zu müssen, doch genau dies rückte in unmittelbare Nähe. In der Nähe des Portales materialisierte sich nun ein kleiner, verschreckter Hauself, der sich auf der Suche nach Narzissa befand, ein Pergament in der Hand haltend. Er solle dieses äußerst wichtige Dokument mit seinem Leben schützen pipste das kleine Lebewesen und zog dabei den Kopf ein. Der Elf wusste, dass dieses Papier seine liebenswerte Herrin in die Sklaverei und vermutlich auch in den Tod führen würde und dennoch, der Befehl kam direkt von seinem Herren, er konnte nicht missachtet werden.

Die alte Frau schien die Gefahr zu spüren, die von diesem Dokument ausging. Sie wies den Elfen an, das Papier auf die Schwelle zu legen, sie würde es dann der Empfängerin übergeben. Als der Elf dies verweigerte, kreiste sie den Ringfinger der rechten Hand und wiederholte ihre Forderung. Nun schien sich der kleine Wicht beruhigt zu haben und tat, wie ihm von der Hausherrin befohlen wurde, er legte das Dokument ab und verschwand augenblicklich wieder, im Inneren wissend, dass nun sein Leben verwirkt war, doch er hatte ein reines Gewissen, da er seine geliebte Herrin nicht in die Hände seines Herren zurückgebracht hatte.

Als der Elf verschwunden war, drehte Concordia ihre Handfläche zu dem Papier, streckte die Hand aus und ein Energiestrahl schoss aus ihrer Hand. Das Papier fing sofort Feuer und verbrannte zischend. Plötzlich schoss eine Stichflamme in die Höhe, die den Blick auf eine angekettete Narzissa freigab. Ein Schreckenslaut ertönte. Concordia brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer hinter ihr stand. Narzissa hatte das Schicksal gesehen, das ihr ihr Ehemann zugedacht hatte; im Verließ halbnackt angekettet, blutüberströmt, seinem Willen ausgeliefert, vergewaltigt, gedemütigt.

Nochmals richtete Concordia ihre Handfläche auf das nun lichterloh brennende Pergament. Dieses Mal erlosch das Feuer und die Botschaft zerfiel zu Staub, den sie mit einem Schwenk ihrer Hand von ihrer Eingangstüre direkt vor Lucius Füße schickte.

Er würde ihre Botschaft verstehen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Narzissa war immer noch weiß wie eine Wand und ließ sich von Concordia ins Kaminzimmer führen. Wie ferngesteuert folgte sie den Anweisungen der alten Dame sich zu setzen und einen Schluck Tee zu sich zu nehmen. Sie bemerkte gar nicht was sie wirklich tat, bis die beruhigende Wirkung des Tees zu wirken begann. Erst jetzt realisierte sie langsam, mit welcher Sorte Mann sie verbunden war.

Lucius war geneigt lauthals loszufluchen, als der vermaledeite Hauself sich wieder in sein Haus wagte, ohne seinen Auftrag ordnungsgemäß erfüllt zu haben. Langsam aber sicher war das Oberhaupt der Malfoyfamilie der Verzweiflung nahe. Seiner Erziehung folgend bestrafte er zuerst den Hauself mit einigen Aufgaben, die dem Diener schlussendlich den Tod bringen würden und ihm zumindest eine teilweise Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Doch dann spürte er plötzlich ein Stechen in der Brust, als ob man ihm ein Messer ins Herz rammen würde. Sein Ehering begann zu glühen und brannte sich in sein Fleisch ein. Nur eines konnte das bedeuten: Narzissa brach endgültig ihre Verbindung ab.

Der Schmerz wurde in pulsierenden Schüben immer stärker. Blut sickerte oberhalb des Herzens durch sein Hemd nach außen. Stöhnend brach Lucius Malfoy zusammen und gab sich der erlösenden Ohnmacht hin. Seine Bindung zu seiner Frau war wohl stärker gewesen, als er sich je hatte träumen lassen.

Narzissa flehte Concordia an die Zeremonie abzubrechen, da sie durch eine Verbindung mit Lucius spürte, welche Qualen dieser erlitt. Ihr ging es ein wenig besser, da Concordia sie vorher auf die Zeremonie vorbereitet und ihr einen gefühlsdämpfenden Trank verabreicht hatte. Trotzdem schien es ihr, als ob tausend Messer sich in ihr Herz bohren würden. Am Ende der Zeremonie war sie nur noch ein Häufchen Elend.

Concordia geleitete Narzissa in ihr Zimmer, wo diese sofort, als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte, in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Auch Concordia war von ihrem Tagwerk einigermaßen erschöpft und dennoch begab sie sich wieder in die Bibliothek, um dort noch einige Dinge nachzuforschen, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen. Die Black'sche Bibliothek war reichhaltig bestückt, ob nun zu Themen der weißen, als auch der schwarzen Magie. Das nachdem Concordia nun suchte, wurde eindeutig der schwarzen Magie zugeschrieben. Sie konnte ihr Mädchen doch nicht einfach ohne Unterstützung gegen diesen Wahnsinnigen antreten lassen. Doch die Frage war, würde sie rechzeitig an die Informationen kommen, um den Zauber zu wirken? Würde sie es schaffen, die Magie so fließen zu lassen, wie sie es bereits getan hatte? Und vor allem würde die neue Generation den Sieg davontragen? Fragen über Fragen, deren Beantwortung nur die Zeit vornehmen konnte. So kam es, dass Concordia weit nach Mitternacht völlig übermüdet es vorzog sich schließlich doch in ihre Gemächer zurückzuziehen und sich dort eine kurze Nachtruhe zu gönnen, bevor sie erneut dem Zauber, den sie vor Jahrzehnten schon einmal gewirkt hatte, auf die Spur zu kommen.

Und hat es gefallen? Ich weiß, momentan geht die ganze Sache verdammt schleppend voran, aber es ist diesmal nicht mehr ganz so viel Zeit vergangen, wie zwischen den letzten beiden Kapitel. Das Finale erwartet und schön gemütlich – doch wie sagt man so schön: nichts übereilen… Also dann, bis zum nächsten Chap – ich werde mich bemühen, das dieses Mal etwas schneller abzutippen…

Lg, vic


End file.
